Good Or Bad Luck
by KateLides321
Summary: Beca has to take care of her younger cousin Benji. Stacie tries to help her out whenever she can but Beca won't accept it. When she loses her job she thinks she can't get through anymore until she meets Chloe Beale. Maybe she can actually help her through life. Bechloe ; Staubrey ; Bemily
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD OR BAD LUCK: Chapter 1**

It seemed like a normal day but for one certain brunette everything seemed to go wrong. She came in late for work and burned her hand making coffee. Her boss didn't seem to have patience with her today and gave her one more chance. She sighs and starts cleaning off some tables, she can't do anything wrong with that, or can she?

Every morning at 8:15 Chloe Beale walks into the coffee shop to order the exact same things. Only this time Beca didn't seem to see her behind her and walked into her spilling some leftover coffee all over the redhead. "Shii…. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you…" The brunette tries to apologize but gets cut off by a loud and deep growl. "Mitchell, my office, now!" Beca snaps her head towards the older man who is starting to have a bald spot in the middle of his head.

She takes a breath and starts walking towards the office he's pointing at. The redhead is left confused and just stares at the brunette that walks slowly towards the man. She had seen the Brunette here every day for the past year at least. They had locked eyes a few times and every time it did something to her. Today was no exception except that this time there was a hint of fear in them.

"That was the last straw, hand in your apron and leave. You're fired." Chloe hasn't moved from the spot that she was standing in and sees the young woman walk out of the office with her head low. Everyone in the shop had heard the yelling and seemed to follow her out of the shop with their eyes. Chloe tries to say something but the brunette brushes past her not even giving her a chance.

Chloe takes a few steps towards the man in charge but is quickly stopped by him almost running at her. "Miss Beale, I'm really sorry about her. I've taken care of her. You will receive a free coffee and you can send me the bill of…" She cuts the man off. "I'll take that coffee thank you, but there was no need to fire that girl. No harm was done." She tries to stay calm even though she felt extremely guilty over what happened. It was her fault that the other girl walked into her. "The coffee is coming up, and as for the girl she had it coming anyway." She give him a confused look. "She's been distracted and hasn't been doing her job correctly for a while, this was just the breaking point I guess." He shrugs his shoulders. "Here is your coffee miss Beale, have a great day."

Chloe walks out and scans the crowd in the hope of finding the brunette but no luck, maybe she will see her around? But honestly even she knows that the chances are very slim in LA, or are they?

Meanwhile Beca is walking towards her apartment because now that she's fired she has some spare time before her other job in four hours. _I can't believe that just happened._ She kicks a little stone that's on the road and stops at the red light. She would always look forwards to seeing the redhead in the mornings. It was always the happy start of that day. Every time she looked into those piercing blue eyes she would get lost. But right now she hated those eyes. She laughs to herself. How could she hate those eyes, they belonged to the prettiest girl in town. But what does it matter, Chloe Beale is a fantasy. You don't date fantasies.

She enters her apartment and looks around. "I guess I better tidy the place a bit…" She mumbles to herself. _Really Benji?_ She thinks while picking up a pair of dirty socks and empty cans from the little table in front of the TV. She would have to have a word with the boy when he gets home from school later. After cleaning and tidying the place up she kicks her feet up on the couch to relax but that doesn't last long as her alarm clock starts ringing through the tiny apartment. "Time for job number two." The brunette sighs and gets back up again taking her jacket and leaving again.

"You're early." The blonde man with British accent shouts at Beca when she walks in. "You're never early." He can't suppress a laugh but quickly stops when he sees Beca's face. "What happened?" He walks around the counter to meet the shorter girl. "Nothing, I'm just early for once. Can I go do my job now?" She didn't mean to be snarky but it came out that way. "Sorry Luke, I just had a rough morning." She sighs while trying to put up a smile but fails. "If you need anything let me know, you know you can talk to me right?" Luke puts his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, I know but it's nothing." He gives her a squeeze and lets her go do her job.

Luke takes out his phone and texts the one person that Beca will open up to.

[To] STACIE  
 _Hey, something's up with Beca. Don't know what but she won't talk to me._

He doesn't have to wait long for a reply.

[To] LUKE  
 _Thanks for letting me know, I'll check on her!_

Stacie is the only one that knows the real Beca. They have been friends since they were little, she was there through every up and down. The tall and leggy brunette was the only one that could get her to open up.

A few hours later Beca is finished with her work. "Hey Luke, I'm done in the back. Do you need me to do anything else?" Luke looks at the woman and shakes his head. "No, I've got it all covered, you can go." Beca nods and walks out of the store not noticing the sympathetic look she gets from Luke.

The brunette stops in front of a hotel and walks towards the back entrance. "Your clothes are in the back room, you can start cleaning on the 6th floor and work your way down." She didn't even get a chance to walk in properly before getting bombarded with her tasks. She just nods and does as she's told, she can't afford to lose another job.

She works the nightshifts at the hotel 3 times a week to earn some extra money. It pays relatively well and it never clashed with her other jobs. It's tiring but whatever earns her money to take care of Benji she would do, even though she hates it most of the time. But the good thing is that time goes fast.

* * *

"What happened to you?" A tall brunette walks towards Chloe. "Nothing, just a little accident at the coffee shop." The redhead looks down to check out the damage to her shirt. "Did it by any chance have anything to do with a certain brunette?" Chloe gives the man a hard stare. "What are you talking about Jesse?" He gives her a smirk. "The brunette you've been checking out, the girl with those 'ear monstrosities'. Like Aubrey would say." Chloe lets her eyes fall to the ground. Jesse notices this and gives her a concerned look. "Chlo, what happened?" The redhead shakes her head. "She got fired because I bumped into her ." Jesse's not sure what to say so just stands there with a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to find a way to apologize to her, but I don't even know her name." Jesse takes a step back and shakes his head. "What if she doesn't want an apology?" This statement earns him a death glare. "I can at least say I tried." She huffs and walks away. "Where are you going?" He shouts behind her. "I'm going to work, this company won't run itself." She shouts back without looking back.

The day goes by and no one has seen Chloe since she stormed into her office. A soft knock on her door makes her look up from her computer. "Can I come in?" Chloe looks up and sees her best friend standing in the doorway. "Bree, of course. How are you?" The blonde walks in and closes the door behind her. "I'm good, but that's not what I'm here for." She takes a seat at the desk. "Jesse told me what happened." She doesn't get a chance of continuing before the redhead sighs and turns her laptop around. "I tried to find her, I heard her boss shout her last name and I did a search online. Her name is Beca Mitchell, she graduated from Barden too. She had a full scholarship and finished all her classes online. She was a honorary student." Aubrey looks at the Barden Honorary Students site. "Did you find out what she majored in?" Knowing very well it was a stupid question she still asked. "She majored in business and music. Did you know she did all her classes online? She never actually attended any of the classes."

The blonde pinches her nose. "Chlo, I know you want to find her to apologize but this is going way too far." Aubrey instantly regretted even speaking up. "That's not the only reason Bree, there's something about her. She's different and I want to get to know her." Chloe got up her feet and started pacing. Aubrey lets out a soft sigh. "You're falling for her aren't you?" The redhead stops dead in her tracks. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She mutters. Aubrey gets up and walks towards her best friend. "Oh Chloe, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone else. I just hope she's worth all this trouble."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW!  
ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN ** **;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 2**

It's around midnight when Beca finally comes home. She's exhausted and is not happy with the sight in front of her in the living room. "Stacie, why are you here?" She stares at the leggy brunette sitting on the couch in front of her. "Do I need a reason to see my best friend?" The shorter brunette crosses her arms. "I came to check on you, Luke told me you were a bit checked out." Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, did Benji finish his homework?" She walks over to the couch and sits next to Stacie. "Yeah, I bought some takeout and helped him with it." Beca takes her wallet and takes out some money. "How much do I owe you?" Stacie smacks he best friend against her arm. "Don't even think about it Mitchell. Now, tell me what happened." She sits back and waits for her best friend to answer.

After putting her wallet away she turns to face Stacie. "I got fired from the coffee shop." Beca looks down at her hands. "How?" Stacie knows better than to ask millions of questions. "Remember that redhead I was telling you about?" She nods slowly. "Chloe Beale right? The owner of Red Sun Studios?" Now it's Beca's turn to nod. "Yeah, I was having a bad day already and when she walked in I didn't see her and bumped into her. I spilled coffee on her by accident, before I could apologize I got called into the office and got fired. She looked as if she wanted to say something to me but I ran out before she had the chance."

The taller woman just sat there and listened. She looked at Beca's fumbling hands. "Becs, how did that happen?" She point at the burned patch on Beca's right hand. "Nothing bad, just spilled some coffee on it. It doesn't hurt at all." She flinches but tries to hide it when Stacie takes her hand to take a closer look. "Beca, you have second degree burns. Let me put some cream on it and a bandage." Stacie is a doctor in the nearby hospital and knows what she's doing. "If you need any help, I mean financially, please tell me. You know I would help you without wanting anything in return. We're like family." She looks her friend in the eyes but the smaller one looks away. "I know Stace but I don't need any help, I can manage on my own." Beca pulls her hand back and goes to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" She shouts from the kitchen. "Yeah, thanks."

Stacie waits until Beca is back to ask her the following question. "When was the last time you went out? Or got laid?" Beca starts to think about it but for Stacie it takes too long. "Alright, that's it. We're going out tomorrow." Beca wants to protest but quickly gets cut off. "I know a cool new place that has its opening night tomorrow. Do you remember Fat Amy?" Beca nods. "She's the owner, that should be interesting." They laugh about it because honestly, Amy is far beyond crazy.

"Stacie?" Beca almost whispers her name. "Yeah?" She answers in almost the same whispered tone. Beca sighs. "I need a favor… can you not tell Benji about me getting fired?" Stacie nods her head. "Sure, it's not my place to tell anyway." They sit in silence for a while.

"Hey, can your parents take Benji tomorrow when we go out? I don't like leaving hi alone." Beca doesn't notice the huge smile on Stacie's face. "Of course, they love the kid. Also, I think our dog can use the company." She half seriously jokes. Beca's face lights up a little, Stacie and her parents were always there for her when she needed them. They helped her out when she had a very rough patch, she considered them like actual family.

* * *

Chloe wakes up the next morning after having a restless night thinking about a certain brunette. She gets up and brews herself some coffee because she isn't feeling like going to the coffee shop. It didn't taste great but it would at least get her through the morning. After getting dressed she takes her phone, keys and purse and leaves for work. When she passes the coffee shop and she stops for a brief second in the hope to see the brunette but no luck.

Chloe feels more guilty with every minute that passes and tries to figure out a way to find this woman. She did find out that the woman's name is Rebeca Mitchell, if only she could find a current address. It seems like she disappeared from the face of the earth after graduation. Although that thought seems silly since she actually walked into her yesterday. "She should have facebook right?" Chloe mumbles to herself sometimes without actually realizing it. She switches on her laptop and opens facebook. She types in Rebeca Mitchell but nothing comes up, she just tries her last name. Maybe she can find a close relation to her. It's worth a shot isn't it?

After looking for a few minutes she find a Beca Mitchell that looks exactly like the woman she's searching for. Her profile is for her friends only so that much for snooping. But she can still see her profile pictures. There aren't many but she finds one with a tall brunette that could easily be a model. "Stacie Conrad" She clicks on her name and gets transferred to her page. "Doctor, graduated from Barden and works at the St. Michaels hospital." Chloe scans her page a little bit more and finds out that her and Beca are best friends since childhood.

Chloe gets caught starring at her screen by Jesse when he walks in with the post of the day. "Are you alright? You look like your screen took away your favorite lipstick." He tries to joke but it doesn't seem to work. "Thank you Jesse, anything else you needed me for?" He shakes his head and excuses himself and lets Aubrey in on his way out. "Why does Jesse look like a kicked puppy?" Aubrey's voice brings Chloe back from another trance. "I might have snapped a little at him, I'll apologize later. Did you need anything or did you come for a fun visit?" Aubrey circles round to Chloe's side of the desk and takes a look at the picture on the screen. "You know what you need? A night out, a night to forget about her for just a little bit. What do you think Chloe?" The redhead give her a hesitant look. "There's a new club opening tonight, I think I can get us on the list." Chloe knows it's probably a bad idea but agrees to it anyway. She has the rest of her life to find Beca. But why would Beca want her, she got her fired. Chloe has had a crush on the woman for a while now but never had the courage to talk to her.

* * *

Later that night Stacie dropped Benji off at her parent's house and drove back to pick up Beca. "Mitchell you better be ready, if not I'll drag you there either way." She shouts when walking into the little apartment. "I'm ready, keep your socks on dude."

Beca emerges from the bedroom where she and Benji sleep. She can't afford something bigger and for now it's at least something. When wanting to take her purse Stacie stops her. "No, drinks are on me tonight." Beca lets out a scowl. "Stace, you know I love you but you can't be serious… you paid last time." The leggy brunette shakes her head. "Don't worry Becs, it's my pleasure to help you relax for one night."

The drive to the club wasn't long and Beca being Beca kept looking for a good music station on the radio. "Why don't you just plug in your phone? I'd love to hear some more of your mixes." Stacie doesn't seem to notice the sad look on Beca's face. In reality she hasn't made a decent mix in months, maybe even a year. She has been working so much that when she got home she would collapse into a deep sleep. As for her phone, she hasn't told Stacie that she couldn't afford a new Smartphone because she knew that the next day she'd be standing there with the latest model of some kind. Beca is very happy with her old Nokia. Eventually Beca does find a decent radio station and hums along to the songs playing. "

We're here." Stacie exclaims while parking the car. "You wouldn't say, I thought you finally decided to kill me." Beca snorts sarcastically. Stacie just rolls her eyes and waits for Beca to get out of the car before locking it. They go to the entrance and are met by a short Asian woman. "We're on the list, Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell." The Asian woman takes a look at the list and lets them though. Beca swore she heard her say something but shrugs it off just as quick.

Once inside they are met with loud music. Stacie ushers them to the bar and seems to be looking for someone. "Where is Fat Amy?" She shouts over the music to the African American bartender. "She'll be out in a minute." As if on cue the Australian blonde came out of the backroom. "Oy Stacie, glad you could make it." She gives her a hug and then turns to Beca. "Shorty! Long time no see, how you been?" Before Beca realizes it she's being squashed into a hug. "Cynthia-Rose, give these fine ladies a drink on the house. I'll be back soon, have to check on something."

Just as quick as she came, she left. Stacie already ordered for herself and Beca takes a beer. "Come on Becs, live a little. Take something stronger." Stacie shouts over the music but Beca shakes her head. "I don't drink, and you know that very well Conrad." Cynthia Rose just observes their interaction and can't help a little chuckle escaping. She hands the girls their drinks with a smile and goes back to serving other people.

A few minutes later Beca excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Stacie waves her off and keeps looking around for a possible one night stand for Beca.

* * *

Aubrey, Chloe and Jesse arrive at the club and are let in immediately. Aubrey leads them to a booth in the back of the club. "I'm going to get drinks, what do you guys want?" Jesse opts for a beer and Chloe for a vodka coke. The blonde heads towards the bar. "Two vodka coke and a beer." Cynthia Rose quickly starts preparing the drinks leaving Aubrey standing next to a tall and pretty brunette. She swore seen her before. "That's a lot of alcohol for one person."

Aubrey is caught off guard by the comment but composes herself rather quickly. "What is it to you?" She didn't mean for it to come out rude and regretted it. The tall woman throws her hands up. "Didn't mean to offend you, I like a girl that can drink." She has a little smirk on her face but in her mind she's thinking of ways to disappear of the face of the world. "Sorry, let me start over. I'm Stacie." She extends her arm and Aubrey accepts it.

The two women strike up a little conversation until the drinks are ready. Aubrey finally remembers where she knew her from. She had recruited her and some others the year after she was done with the bellas. They talk about some performances and hit it off very quick.

Before Aubrey gets a chance to leave she is being stopped once more. "I enjoyed talking to you, maybe we can do it again?" She hands her a napkin with some numbers scribbled on them. Aubrey accepts it and walks away with a smile.

"What took you so long Bree?" Jesse has always been the impatient one. Aubrey rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to Chloe. The redhead quickly notices the napkin. "So, who's the lucky guy?" A little smile forms on the blondes face. "Not a guy…" Chloe's eyes widen. "Oh my god, she must have had quite the effect on you." The two women start laughing leaving Jesse confused but shrugs it off knowing that he probably didn't even want to know.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOD OR BAD LUCK: Chapter 3**

Beca tries to find Stacie who wandered off after telling her about a blonde woman. She wanted to find her to maybe have a dance with her but with no luck. Beca decides to leave but goes to say goodbye to Amy first. "I'll tell Stacie if I see her." They hit it off very well and already exchanged numbers. Apparently she remembered her hobby and got asked to DJ one evening. "Sure, let me know when there's an opening." Beca laughs because she doesn't think that Amy is being serious.

After saying goodbye to Amy and Cynthia Rose she walks home. Beca is only a few blocks away when it starts pouring. She tries to pull her jacket over her head and starts running. A few minutes later she finds herself in her apartment trying to dry her hair. Beca quickly changes into something more comfortable before sending Stacie a text.

[To] STACIE  
 _I got home, talk to you tomorrow_

[To] BECA  
 _Good to know, sorry about ditching you!_

[To] STACIE  
 _Not problem, hope you had fun ;)_

She pulls up her laptop and opens up her mixing program. All this talk about DJ-ing got her mind working overtime about some ideas. Somehow all of the songs make her think about a certain redhead. Her mind starts wandering and with a huge sigh she looks up Chloe Beale. Everyone knows her, her name is everywhere. Beca wants to see her again and starts thinking about how and when. _Should I pass through her office? Or is that creepy?_ Beca quickly shakes the thoughts. Beca has to go to the coffee shop next week because she still has to get her paycheck. She knows what time Chloe goes in every morning anyway.

The following week Beca hesitates, as much as she wants to go in she's also scared. After a few minutes she picks up her courage walks in straight to the office. She says a quick hello to her ex- coworkers on her way. "Ah Mitchell, I was expecting you one of these days. This is your paycheck, I hope you find a new job. I included a letter of recommendation, you did do a great job here. You just aren't good enough anymore for this place." The balding man tries to smile but Beca ignores it and leaves with a quick 'thank you', god she hated that guy so much.

As she walks out of the shop she notices someone running, they aren't paying attention and trip over a loose stone. Beca catches her before she falls. She's immediately met with two piercing blue eyes that can only belong to one person, and one person only. "Th… thank you." Beca helps her fully upright before flashing her a smile. "No problem, glad I could help." The redhead stands there looking anywhere but Beca. "Are you alright?" Beca asks concerned. "No… yes… maybe." Chloe takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry." Beca is confused. "What are you sorry for?" The brunette puts her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry for getting you fired." Now it clicked for Beca and starts laughing, it's some sort of defense mechanism when she doesn't want people to worry about her. "That's alright, it wasn't your fault. I should have looked where I was going." Chloe finally dares to look at Beca. "I'm Beca by the way." She stretches out her hand for Chloe to shakes. "I'm Chloe."

After standing there not really knowing what else to say Chloe decides to break the silence. "Let me take you out to dinner." Beca stares at her in shock. "It's the least I can do, I really want to make it up to you." Beca finally snaps out of it. "I really don't think that's neces…" Just one look from Chloe makes her stop talking. "What about just getting some coffee instead, get to know each other?" She sighs. A huge smile forms on Chloe's face. "Why don't come into my office on Wednesday whatever time you can?" She takes out a card, scribbles something on it and gives it to Beca. "Call this number if something changes. The written one, is my personal number." She adds with a wink. "I do have to go to work now, so hope to see you Wednesday." She almost skips to the building across the street, leaving Beca dumbfounded. This woman is really something.

* * *

"What has gotten you so happy this morning?" Chloe walks straight to her office. "Just had a good start Jesse. How did yours go?" She smirks while waiting for him to follow her inside. "Great, tried to figure out the name of the girl I met last week." She shakes her head. "You seemed to enjoy her company, and Aubrey seemed to really have hit it off with that brunette. I still have to ask her about it later." She laughs at the face Jesse puts up. "How much did I drink that night?" Chloe shakes her head. "How much of a headache did you have?" She asks him. "Don't even mention it, I get the point." He points at some papers on her desk. "Those need to be read and signed by next week." With that he leaves trying to remember the fun and crazy night.

The day goes by and the redhead catches herself for the millionth time that day checking her phone for a message from Beca. _Stop this Chloe, you'll see her on Wednesday._ She's being pulled out of her thoughts by Jesse. "Chloe, your 5 o'clock appointment is here." She waves for him to let her in. "Hello miss Beale, I'm Emily Junk." A tall, young girl walks in. "Please call me Chloe. I have a seat."

The young girl sits down after shaking hands with the redhead. "I have heard some of your covers and I like them a lot. But I am wondering if you have any original content?" Emily turns slightly red. "I…I do but I'm… I'm not confident about it." Chloe thinks about it. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure it will be great. I can get you to work with some people to help you." Emily's eyes light up. "Would you really want to help me?" Chloe smiles. "Yes, I see a lot of potential in you. You just need some extra help to get it out."

After figuring out some extra details they decide to set up a studio session on Wednesday. "Alright Emliy, I need to have at least half of an original song ready by then. Is that possible for you?" The tall girl nods her head. "Yes, I think I can manage something." They shake on it and Emily leaves with a good feeling. "Jesse?" Chloe calls out to the door. "Can you set Emily up for a recording session in room 2, that's the one next to my office?" He pops his head around the corner. "Sure thing, what time?" Chloe thinks about it. "Leave it free for the day, I don't know how long it will take." Jesse writes it down quickly. "Anything else?" The redhead shakes her head. "No, that will be fine thank you." Wednesday will be one eventful day.

* * *

Beca is working her shift at Luke's music store and forgets about her worries for a while. This place makes her feel good, Luke also never pushed her and is always nice to her. Today was no different except that Beca has a smile on her face and it doesn't go unnoticed by the British blonde. "I know you like working here but that smile is too big, even for that." He says with a smirk. Beca sends him a glare but it quickly turns back into a smile. "Chloe Beale apologized to me, and wants to take me out for coffee." Luke looks confused. "Wait, THE Chloe Beale? And why?" Beca realizes she never told Luke what happened. "Oh yeah, so she accidentally got me fired from my coffee shop job and she apologized today when she saw me."

"And why does she want to take you out for coffee?" He didn't mean to sound rude but he is protective over the short girl. "I… I don't know but I'm going to her office on Wednesday." Luke lets out a sigh. "Just don't make any rash decisions ok?" Beca throws her arms around him. "Don't worry Luke, but I can protect myself." She gives him a light kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, my shift is over. See you tomorrow." She lets go of him and runs out with her stuff in her arms. "That girl is one of a kind." Luke laughs to himself.

Beca is running to her hotel job so she can start earlier to finish as soon as possible. When she gets there she notices a notice on the door.

 _ **ATTENTION!  
**_ _Hotel closed for undetermined time.  
We are sorry for the inconvenience!_

Beca quickly runs to the front to find the same note and a very dark hotel. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She kicks the metal doorframe and regrets it the same instant. She jumps around in pain and tries to shake it off. After crying for a solid 10 minutes she recomposes herself and goes home, not knowing how to explain to Benji that she can't pay the rent anymore. Beca does the only thing she can think off.

*phone call*

 **BECA:** "Hello, miss Conrad?"

 **ELLA:** "Beca, how many times do I have tell you. Call me Ella."

 **BECA:** "Uhm, yes. Ella… I need to ask you for a huge favor."

 **ELLA:** "What's wrong?"

 **BECA:** "I lost two of my jobs and I can't take care of Benji for the time being. I can manage on my own and I would like to ask if you could take him in for a while?"

 **ELLA:** "Why don't you both come live with us?"

 **BECA:** "No, I only need Benji to be taken care off. I'll manage on my own."

 **ELLA:** "You know you're always welcome."

 **BECA:** "Yes, I know but I need to stand on my own two feet and Benji needs a stable environment. I can't provide that for him.

 **ELLA:** "When do you need me to pick him up?"

 **BECA:** "Tonight would be great, I can start looking for a new apartment for when my landlord comes to collect the rent in a few days."

 **ELLA:** "Fine, but we'll talk about this. You're not of the hook Beca."

 **BECA:** "I know, thank you very much."

*end of phone call*

Beca slowly walks back to her apartment and tries to figure out a way to tell Benji what happened. Once inside she sees him at the kitchen table. "Hey B, how was class?" He looks up and shrugs his shoulders. "It was fine. How come you're home so early?" Beca takes a deep breath before talking. "I lost two jobs, I talked to Ella and you'll be staying with them for the time being." The young boy shakes his head. "I can start doing some jobs, I can help but don't push me away Beca." He gets up and walks towards her. "No, I can't let you do that. I'll manage for a while but I need to make sure you're taken care off. I need you to have a bright future and staying with me won't help. You're going to college next year and I need you to focus on that and not my problems."

Beca has tears in her eyes while she speaks. "You need someone to take care of you for once, why won't you let me?" Benji tries to come closer but Beca steps away. "Because I don't need taking care of." There is a long silence after that.

"Go pack your bags, Stacie's mom should be here any minute." Beca's voice is strict and doesn't leave room for discussion. Benji senses this and leaves the room without a fight, he knows he needs to help his cousin but doesn't know how. She has sacrificed do much for him and she still won't let him help. He needs some help and he only know three people that she might listen too.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOOD OR BAD LUCK: Chapter 4**

Wednesday comes around way too slow for Chloe's liking. She woke up at 6 am to figure out what to wear for her coffee 'date' with Beca. She finally decides on light blue jeans with a white top that compliment her in the right places. After checking her make up for the third time that morning she grabs her purse and leaves for work.

Jesse rushes to her when she walks in. "Hey, Emily is here already. I let her in the studio. Mark will be here in 20 minutes." He rattles all the information while walking Chloe to the room. "Great, thank you." She flashes him a smile. "Oh and Jesse, Beca Mitchell will come at some point today. Can you just direct her to what room I'll be in at that moment?" She sees a wide grin forming on his face. "Don't you dare say anything, I'm taking her out for coffee." He puts his arms up in defense. "Sure, whatever you say."

Chloe walks in to meet Emily who looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown. She walks up to her but the tall girl didn't see her yet so it's no surprise that she lets out a little scream when Chloe taps her on her shoulder. "God, you scared me." She puts her hand on her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The redhead lets out a little chuckle.

The two women keep the conversation simple while they wait for Mark to arrive. Mark is one of the best songwriters working for Chloe. She knew that for the young girl he would be a lot of help. "Sorry I'm late but traffic was hell. I'm Mark and you must be Emily." He stretches out his hand for her to shake and she shyly accepts. "Chloe has told me many things about you and I would like to experience the first hand before hearing your original work." He knows that Emily is nervous and wants her to loosen up a bit before starting the real work. "Why don't you sing us some covers?" Emily puts up a smile and accepts that proposition. "Do you have a guitar I can use?" Chloe speaks up for the first time since Mark walked in. "Yeah, behind the piano." Emily reaches for it and tunes the guitar before starting on some kind of cover.

After a few songs and two hours of perfecting some little flaws they are finally ready to talk about the original songs that Emily has. She pull out a small book and hands it to the experienced songwriter. "We want to work on some covers and promote them excessively so you can create an even bigger fan base. These look awesome, do you have music for them?" Emily shakes her head. "Not on paper, I have it all in my head." She looks down at her feet. "That's alright, we can work something out. That's no…" Mark gets cut off by Jesse who walks in. "I'm sorry for the interruption but there is a little technical problem in studio 6, they need some extra help." Chloe gets up and Mark follows closely. "I'm really sorry Emily, we'll be back as soon as possible. Just wait here and if you need anything just let Jesse know." She points at him in the doorway. "I need to check up on the problem to see if we maybe need someone else to call." Chloe has a very apologetic look on her face. "That's ok, I'll just wait here. Take your time." Emily answers with a smile. The three adults leave the room leaving Emily alone humming one of her songs.

* * *

Beca is looking for new jobs, she had had a few interviews but it didn't seem like they were interested. Luke is very understanding and gave her a day off so she could do it all in peace. Things don't seem to lighten up for the short brunette. She already had three scoldings from Stacie because Beca refused to move in with her. Even though Stacie is like a sister to "her she won't accept any help if it's for her. She'd do anything for Benji but if it's for her she'll shut everyone down in seconds.

Beca reaches for a packet of cigarettes in the pocket of her leather jacket. She doesn't smoke often, only when she's stressed and upset. Even then she has the willpower to keep the bad habit away. While pulling out the box she notices a piece of paper fall out of the same pocket. She reaches down to pick it up. _Chloe Beale_. The brunette wanted to skip the coffee date they made. But something in her told her that maybe she should go, how much worse can her life get anyway?

A little after 2 pm she finds herself in front of the tall building which is Red Sun Studios. It takes her a bit of time before she actually walks in. She goes to the front desk where she's met with a handsome man. He sees her walking towards him so he gets up. "Hello, I'm looking for miss Beale? She uhm… she…" Beca has no idea how to finish her sentence. "You must be Beca, Chloe told me you would be passing by today. You can wait for her in the room over there." He points to a door. "The second on the right." Beca is very grateful and thanks him.

Beca walks to the door and opens it. She walks in and sees a young girl sitting on a chair singing a song she couldn't recognize. Beca can't contain herself and walks in further. It doesn't take long before the younger girl notices her and she stops singing abruptly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but they told me that I should wait for Chloe Beale here." Beca backs away when she sees the panicked look on the other woman's face. "No, it's alright. I … It's that no one has ever heard this song before." Beca's eyes widen in shock. "You wrote that? It's amazing." Emily blushes hard. "It's nothing special, I don't even have music yet." She frowns when she says that. "Do you need some help? I mean only if you want to of course." Beca scratches the back of her head. "That would be awesome, thank you so much."

Emily hands the guitar to Beca. "I'm Emily by the way." Beca accepts the guitar but gives it a weird look. "I'm Beca." Emily noticed the look. "Something wrong with the guitar?" Beca shakes her head. "No, it's just that I'm left handed and I haven't played guitar in years, none the less a right handed one." She chuckles. "But it will be fine, I'll manage. Can you sing a little bit for me?" Beca takes a paper and writes down a few things while the tall brunette sings.

"I think I have some accompaniment." Beca starts playing and nods at Emily when it's her turn to start singing. They keep going until they finish the entire song. They try it a few times until they think it's decent. They work through some kinks and go through the song a few times more waiting for Chloe.

* * *

"I think it's better if you send Emily home for the day, this will take longer to fix." Chloe sighs but agrees with her tech guys. "Mark, are you sure you can handle this?" He laughs. "Yeah I'm sure." He ushers her out of the room. "It's just something small, we can handle it. You go do something productive." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Fine but call me if you need anything." Mark smiles and gives her a final shove out the door. "Of course, now go and apologize to Emily." He closes the door before she can say anything else.

Chloe makes her way down. "Hey Chlo, your date arrived." Jesse shouts at her. "Shut up Jesse, she's not my…" Her eyes shoot open. "She's here? How long? Why didn't you call me?" She feels panick rising up and apparently it's very obvious. "Chloe calm down. Yes she's here. You were busy and about an hour." Chloe shoots him a glare. "You made her wait for an hour." At this moment Jesse knew he screwed up. "I'll deal with you later, where is she?" He points at the studio where Emily is waiting for her. She walks towards the door but stops when she hears Emily sing with some guitar accompaniment.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

Chloe pushes the door opens slowly to try and not startle Emily again.

 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

The sight in front of her makes her stop breathing for a moment. Her mouth drops and if it wasn't attached to her face it would have been on the ground. She sees Beca playing the guitar effortlessly and Emily seems to be at ease with her.

She snaps out of it when the music stops and she feels two sets of eyes burning holes into her. "Uhm Chloe? Are you alright?" Chloe shakes her head. "Yeah, did you write this?" Emily shuffles her feet. "Yes but I had a lot of help from Beca, she's awesome." Chloe looks at the short brunette who hasn't look directly at her since she acknowledged them. "I want to work with her on some more songs, if that's possible?" Beca shoots up. "That's sweet of you but I don't work here. I'm glad I could help but I…" She stops talking when she sees the sad look on the tall brunette's face. "Beca, can I have a moment with you?" Chloe waves her over to the other side of the room.

"What if you work with her on a few songs? I'll pay you a great am…" Beca cuts her off. "It's not about the money, I'll do it if it's okay with you. I shut the idea down because I wasn't sure how you would react." Chloe smiles sweetly at her. "You're a great musician, can we discuss some details with that coffee I promised?" Beca flashes her a light smile. "I guess we can figure something out."

They then turn back to Emily. "I guess you'll be seeing more of me after all." Emily jumps up and down in excitement. "That's great." Chloe shakes her head. _This woman is going to make a big difference in many lives without realizing it._ "I'll set up a new session soon and I'll let both of you know." Emily smiles and packs her bag. "That's a great idea, I have to leave though. I have some homework I need to finish." Emily walks towards the door. "Thank you very much for all your help." With that she turns around and leaves the room.

"How did you get her to open up?" Chloe stares at Beca. "It wasn't hard, I just talked to her." Beca puts up a nervous smile. "What about that coffee? I think we can both use one." Chloe tries to lighten the mood. Beca accepts and they leave the studio room. "I know a great place about a block away. My best friend and I always go there after work. Do you want to check it out?" Beca nods. "Sure, I like to learn about new coffee places."

* * *

Stacie walks out of the hospital, she just had a 15 hour shift. The entire day she couldn't get Beca out of her head. That woman is so stubborn sometimes, why won't she accepts any help? She can't do it all alone, as much as she wants to try it alone she needs someone in her life.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rings. She doesn't bother looking at the caller ID. She picks up with a big sigh.

 **Stacie:** "Hello?"

 **Aubrey:** "Sounds like you had a rough day."

 **Stacie:** "Hi, Bree. It's great now that I hear your voice." Even though it sounds cheesy she still goes for it.

 **Aubrey:** "I'm glad I could make your day. Do you want some coffee in that place we went last week? We can talk about your bad day?"

 **Stacie:** "I'd love that, I want to hear about your day too."

 **Aubrey:** "Great, see you in 20?"

 **Stacie:** "Sounds good, see you soon."

 **Aubrey:** "See you."

With a huge smile plastered on her face Stacie makes her way to her car. The drive towards the coffee shop runs smooth and her smile grows even bigger when she sees the tall blonde waiting for her in front of the door. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long?" Aubrey shakes her head. "No, it's all good." Stacie leans in and give her a peck on the cheek and lets it linger a bit longer than intended leaving Aubrey with a blush. "Uhm, should we go inside?" Stacie snickers when she sees the flushed look she was the cause of. "Yeah, I can really use a coffee."

When they enter inside both of them let their jaws drop. They each see their best friend talking to the person they couldn't stop talking about for weeks, especially the past week.

"Beca?" "Chloe?"

The two look at each other confused and then back at the couple seated in front of them. The redhead and the short brunette get up and stare at their friends. Chloe is the first on who dares to speak up. "Aubrey, what are you doing here?" The blonde walks towards the redhead. "I'm here to get some coffee with my uhm… friend, what about you." Aubrey points towards Beca. "We're here to discuss some business details while drinking coffee."

Stacie gives Beca a glare. "What business, why do I hear about this now Beca?" The said brunette rolls her eyes. "It just kind of happened." Beca tries to avoid the angry glare her best friend sends her. "Can we just all sit down and I don't know, properly meet?" Beca tries to sooth the tension between everyone. "Sure, I guess we have many things to talk about." Aubrey chimes in.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see happen in this story, suggestions are always welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Luck Or Bad Luck: Chapter 5**

The four women sit in silence after having ordered their coffees. Aubrey and Chloe don't seem to be mad at each other but Stacie looks like she will shoot lasers out of her eyes. Beca sits there waiting for Stacie or anyone to say something. But it seems like that won't happen anytime soon so she takes matters in her own hands. "Stace, will you at least let me explain what happened?" She shakes her head. "No Beca, first you're going to listen. It's not about the job, it's about you not trusting me. I've been your best friend since we were in diapers, whenever I needed a friend you were there but the second it gets tough for you, you shut me out. You lost two jobs in less than a week and when I proposed to help you out, you shut me down…"

Beca cuts her off before she can go on. "You already did so much for me, I lived with you and your parents for three years together with Benji. I already begged your parents to take him in _again_. That's why I don't want your help." She takes a breath. "I'm not rich Stace, I can't afford just anything. You got to live out your dream and I'm planning on fulfilling mine one day, and when that day comes I'll pay you and your family back for everything you did for me." Beca has tears in her eyes but chokes them back quickly. "Beca, you're family. And family helps each other when it gets tough. We took you in not because it was the right thing to do, we did it because we love you. You're my sister and I want to help you."

Aubrey and Chloe have followed the interaction silently but both have tears streaming down their cheeks. Beca notices this and quickly wraps an arm around the redhead, Stacie mimics the gesture around the blonde. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, normally this…" Beca points between herself and Stacie. "… doesn't happen..." Chloe pulls herself out of the hug. "How are you not infuriated with me." Beca gives her a confused look. "Why would I be…" Chloe shakes her head. "No, don't be nice to me. I don't deserve you kindness." She gets up and walks out. Aubrey wants to follow her but Beca stops her. "I'll handle it." She flashes her a smiles and rushes behind the redhead.

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?" Aubrey tries carefully. "You don't have to, I mean if it's…" Stacie cuts her off. "No it's ok, I guess I should tell you. I mean I want to be honest with you, I really like you and I don't want any secrets between us." Stacie shift a bit in her chair so she finally faces Aubrey fully.

"You might have noticed that Beca and I have been friends for ever. Beca has had a rough childhood and since her mom died everything went downhill. She had to take in her cousin and started working two jobs while doing college online. She finished top of her class but never got a chance to pursue her dream to become a DJ. Benji, her cousin, doesn't know about that. He thinks that she tried but never got accepted. She has been working everyday just to make sure he has everything he needs because she promised her aunt before she passed away. Beca never wanted any help because she feels like it's her responsibility and no one else should carry her burden." Aubrey listens to everything Stacie says in silence. She needs some time to process everything. "There is more to the story but it's not my place to tell and I also son't know all of it." Stacie takes a sip from her coffee.

"Do you think Chloe will be alright?" Stacie tries to change the subject. "She will be, she really blames herself for what happened last week." Aubrey takes a breath. "She finally worked up the courage to talk to her, since she has a huge crush on her, and got her fired instead." Stacie almost chokes on her drink. "Wait what? Are you serious?" Aubrey is confused by the sudden outburst. "Beca has had a hug crush on Chloe too." The two women seem to have the same train of thought.

"We have to set them up." The exclaim at the same time.

* * *

Beca runs out of the shop and it doesn't take long to spot the redhead. Beca sprints after her and reaches her in no time. "Chloe, wait!" Chloe just starts running faster but Beca catches up to her at the edge of the park. Beca reaches for her arm and pulls her back so the redhead faces her. She sees tears streaming down her cheeks and it break Beca's heart. "Chloe please, nothing of this was your fault." Chloe tries to form a sentence between sobs but fails miserably. Beca pulls her in for a hug and holds her tight until she calms down.

"Do you want to know why I'm not mad at you?" Beca asks the redhead softly. Chloe just nods her head without letting go of Beca. "I'm not mad because I met you in the process. You always me made me smile when you'd walk into the shop every morning, I never thought I would actually talk to you." Beca chuckles. "If I had to choose between keeping that job and having you as a friend I would choose you without thinking about it. The few times we talked made me happier than the 2 years I worked in that shop." Chloe pulls back a little but not enough to lose the brunettes touch. "Do you really mean that?" Beca hums.

"Let us try this. Hi, my name is Beca Mitchell. I'm 24 and I love music." Chloe catches on with the little game. "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. I'm 28 and I bump into people all the time." They laugh and look each other in the eyes.

After a few minutes Chloe gets a bit more serious. She has had this question on her mind since she walked in on her and Emily. "Beca, where did you learn to play guitar?" Beca takes a breath. "I taught myself and I worked much more on it during college for my degree. And before you ask, I have a double degree. Business and Music." For the second time today Chloe is left with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"You might catch some flies if you keep this up." Beca winks at Chloe. "You got two degrees while taking care of your cousin and working two jobs?" Beca laughs. "Yeah, but I never got to use my degree so I guess it was a waste of time." The brunette shrugs her shoulders, completely letting go of Chloe. "No, that's amazing. I have seen your musical talent already and I would love for you to work at my company, like a full contract." Chloe shouts excitedly. "We, uhm we can talk about it." Chloe's smile fades. "It's not that I don't appreciate it but I don't want to be a charity case." The redhead rolls her eyes. "I don't care about your background Beca, I honestly think you can get far. Let us make a deal, work with Emily and we'll see how things work out after that?" Beca thinks about it. "I guess I can do that." Chloe squeals and wraps her arms around Beca's neck to pull her in for a hug.

Beca and Chloe walk back to the coffee shop and see their friends talking. They approach them with a smile. "Are you alright?" Judging by the smile on Chloe's face Aubrey asked a very stupid question. "Yes, everything is fine." Beca and Chloe take a seat opposite the other two.

"What are your plans for Friday?" Aubrey and Chloe don't seem to think much behind the question but Beca kicks Stacie underneath the table. That on the other hand does earn her confused looks. "What's on Friday Chloe asks with narrowed eyes. Stacie doesn't hesitate to answer the question. "It's Beca's birthday and I'm hosting a little birthday bash at my place." Beca tries to hide the shame on her face. "Beca over here hates her birthday but I still throw her a party each year." Stacie says with a grin. "Would you like to come?" Aubrey and Chloe exchange looks before answering with 'Sure." and 'Of course.' "Great, the party starts at 8. I'll send you the address."

Beca stays quiet for the rest of the conversation except if a question is directed towards her. Chloe notices this and squeezes Beca on her knee. This little gesture makes Beca feel butterflies in her stomach. "Is it alright if I schedule another session on Friday so you can work with Emily?" Chloe asks Beca while Stacie and Aubrey flirt with each other. "Sure, that would be great." Beca smiles at the redhead. "I'll also set up your contract and we'll go over it together tomorrow if you like?" Beca shakes her head. "Tomorrow will be hard, I need to work at the music store and it's all day since Luke gave me off today to look for a new job." Chloe's eyes widen. "How many jobs did you have?" Beca laughs. "I had three, the coffee shop where we met, a hotel which closed out of nowhere so that left me without a second job and then the music store." Beca says it like it's the most obvious turn of events.

Chloe processes the information for a bit. "Was it enough?" The redhead watches the brunette closely. "It was enough to keep the lights on and feed a teenager I guess." Beca shrugs it off. "Anyway, how did you start the company? I mean you're huge." Chloe blushes. "My dad was the previous owner, when I finished my education he put me in charge since I'm the only one with a business degree except my dad." Chloe notices the confused look and tries to explain. "I have 3 older brothers. The oldest, Charles, is a teacher. The second oldest, Cameron, went to the army and the third, Caleb, is a lawyer."

"Wow, your parents were really stuck on the letter C weren't they." Beca laughs softly. "Yeah, I guess it just stayed a tradition." The conversation goes on for a while, Chloe avoiding any very personal question because somewhere deep down she knows that Beca wouldn't want to answer them.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 6**

"What if we add some extra voices in the background? It will give some extra volume to the song." Beca and Emily have worked on the song since the morning and Chloe decided to get them lunch since they probably completely forgot about it. "Yeah but where exactly?" Beca points at some places on the score. Yeah, Beca wrote the entire score after one time playing the song. Chloe was surprised to say the least when she found out. Beca sells herself short when it comes to her talents.

"I brought lunch." Chloe interrupts their work bubble. "Thank you Chloe but that wasn't…" Chloe puts up her hand to silence Beca. "Can't you just say thank you and enjoy the food like a normal person?" Beca scratches the back of her neck. "Thank you, that's very thoughtful." Emily gets up to stretch her legs. "Well, since we are taking a break I'm going to the ladies room." She stretches one more time and walks out the door.

"I have your contract ready, do you want to read it over? If you want to make some changes I'm open for discussion." Chloe points at the two stapled papers. Beca picks them up and starts reading it. "Wait what? I think you made a mistake here." Chloe walks over to see what Beca means. "No, that's what you will be paid for each session. Oh and if you want to be the producer on the track you'll be paid extra." She points at the next page. "Are you serious? I mean that's a lot of money for someone who has no experience at all." Beca's eyes are filled with disbelieve. "I've seen what you can do and if what Stacie told us about your mixes, you can do much more than what you let me believe." Beca chuckles at the statement. "I promise that I won't disappoint you Chloe." The redhead smiles at the brunette. "I know, I believe in you." Beca signs the contract with a smile.

When Emily and Beca finish their lunches they start recording. Beca first records the guitar part and adds some beats. They would have to redo it all again with an official band but they wanted to have a demo ready today. "Alright Em, are you ready?" The tall girl gives Beca a thumbs up and she starts the music. They work for about two hours and have the main track and some backup vocals ready when Chloe walks in to check up on them. They had kicked her out because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Now I'm really curious to see what you guys did, can I hear it?" Choe has never been one of the most patient people in the world. "Are you ready to hear it too Emily?" Beca asks without actually looking at her, after a 'hell yeah' Beca presses the play button. The room fills with guitar and soon after with Emily's voice. Some beats and backup vocals were added and the demo version sounded relatively good since they didn't have the actual full band to record it today. The brunette has millions of ideas running through her mind while listening to the song. Here and there she tweaks a few things and doesn't notice the shocked expressions of both Emily and Chloe.

"So, I know it's not much but I think that if we have the full arrangement done it can be something really awesome." Beca finally turns around to face the other two and stops in her tracks when she sees their faces. "Was it that bad?" She asks while panic floods her body. "Was it bad?" Chloe takes a little pause before continuing which makes Beca grow even more nervous. "That was… amazing!" The redhead screams jumping up and down in her seat. "Beca, you created a full sound with just a guitar, a beat and a voice. I have never met anyone who could do that, especially in one day." Beca lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Emily finally gets her voice back. "I… I can't believe I… we… you made that?" Beca laughs at this reaction. "It was a joined effort Emily, it was your idea after all." Emily shakes her head. "No, I had a melody and some lyrics, you made the actual song. It's better than I could have ever imagined it to be." Emily jumps up and throws herself at Beca engaging her in a hug. Beca doesn't really know what to do so just stands there.

"Can I have a copy of this? I need to show my mom." Chloe laughs this time. "Sure, maybe next time when we do the official track your mom would like to join us?" Emily's excitement is through the roof. "That would be so amazing. Thank you so much, both of you." Emily skips, she doesn't walk or run but skips out of the room to call her mom about the song. "I guess we have two things to celebrate tonight." Chloe says with a wink. Beca shakes her head. "I almost forgot about tonight." Beca says with an eye roll. "I'll make sure you enjoy tonight." Beca stopped breathing for a second as she watched Chloe leave the room. "See you tonight Becs, you can go home." The redhead shouts over her shoulder to the dumbfounded brunette.

* * *

"Come on Chloe, it's just a birthday party, not a date." Aubrey rolls her eyes when the redhead pulls out a new outfit from her closet. "I want to make a good impression Bree." She hangs the outfit back and stomps her feet. "Why can't I find anything to wear?" Chloe falls back on the bed. Aubrey takes a look at picks a marine blue dress with dots. "Where this one, it compliments your figure." Chloe takes a look at the dress and jumps up. "You're a genius!" The redhead squeezes the blonde and hops off to the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile Aubrey is texting Stacie to find out where they were. "Chloe, hurry, we have to get going if we want to be there on time." Aubrey shouts to the bathroom. "I'm ready, how do I look?" Aubrey nods her head. "You look great, if she isn't falling for you already she will be tonight." She adds with a wink. "Oh shut up Bree, come on." Aubrey is driving because she is either driving Chloe home tonight or if both are lucky she'll be staying with Stacie and Chloe with Beca.

* * *

Beca rolls her eyes towards Stacie. "First you make me go to a birthday party, that I did not want, tom then make me dress up for said party?" Stacie laughs at the description of the events. "You know what, dress how you want but don't forget that Chloe will be there." She hopes to get some reaction from the shorter girl. "I know you mean well but I don't want to dress up, I just want to be me and not change from my comfortable look." Beca spits back. "Alright, we should get going. We wouldn't want to be late, right?" Beca grunts in response. "Is it too late to cancel?" She tries. "Yes, and now get out so we can leave." Stacie pushes Beca out the door and closes it behind her.

"Put this blindfold on." Stacie stretches out her hand giving Beca the piece of fabric. She hesitantly takes it and puts it on. Stacie leads Beca towards the house making sure she doesn't peek. "I swear to god if you drop me…" Beca tries to sound threatening but there's still a hint of fear in her voice. The last time Stacie did that she walked into a hole and almost broke her ankle.

"We're almost there, stop complaining." Beca lets out a soft growl and follows Stacie's lead. Not that she has a choice. "Alright, you can take off your blindfold." Beca takes it off and needs a moment to adjust to the light. When she can finally see properly she looks at the people in the room. She scans form left to right, she sees Benji and Stacie's parents. Next to them Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Lilly, and next to them Aubrey with Chloe. Beca's breath hitches at the sight of the redhead, she looks just drop-dead gorgeous.

Beca turns to face Stacie. "Thank you, thank you for knowing me so well." She gives the tall brunette a hug. "You're very welcome, but this isn't the actual surprise." Beca lets go of Stacie. "What? Stacie you know that…" Stacie cuts her off quickly. "Yeah yeah, I know you don't want presents but you don't have a choice. Mom, dad, you can go first."

Stacie's parents come towards the two and hand Beca a messenger bag. "We thought you could use a new one." Beca looks inside and sees a new Mac book. "This, I… thank you so much." Beca bings them in for a tight hug. "Alright, Fat Amy, CR and Lilly?" Stacie points at them to show them it's their turn. "So, we know how much you love mixing so _we_ thought this was something you could install on your new laptop." Amy says handing Beca a wrapped box. Beca doesn't hesitate to open it and finds a brand new mixing software. "Guys, this is just… I have no words."

Stacie doesn't wait another moment and calls out Benji, who walks towards his cousin. "So, I know you spent all of the extra money for a new phone for my birthday. This is from Aubrey, Chloe and I." He also gives her a wrapped box but it's much smaller than the one Fat Amy gave her. She opens it and finds herself face to face with a brand new IPhone. "This must have cost a fortune." Are the first words Beca mutters. "I can't accept…" Beca is stopped rather quickly. "No, no take backs. Just accept it." But what surprises her the most is that it's Chloe who spoke up. "Thank you." Beca mutters when she's not really sure what to say anymore.

"Now it's my turn." This time Beca doesn't try to hide and angry expression. "I think _you_ did enough Conrad." Stacie waves it off quickly. "Nonsense, I saved the best for last." She says with a wink. She pulls out a tiny box from her pocket and gives it to Beca. "Happy Birthday weirdo." Beca opens the box and find a key. "I swear if you bought me a car you won't survive this night." Beca gives Stacie a hard glare. "I didn't buy you a car but you'll have to go outside to see what it is." Stacie says with a smirk. She ushers Beca out to the garden and the rest follows them.

Once outside Beca sees a motorcycle, not just any motorcycle. It was the motorcycle she used to work on with her uncle before her died. "How… how did you get this?" Beca had to sell it so she could pay the rent about two years back so she was shocked to see it in front of her. "You loved this bike and it hurt me seeing you selling it to make sure you could pay the rent. I tracked down the new owner and her finally agreed on selling it to me." Stacie hand her a helmet and her parents a leather jacket. "I know you haven't worn this one in a while but would you like to take it for a ride?" Beca accepts everything and leads the bike out to the street. "I'll be back in a few." With a huge smile on her face Beca starts the engine, almost crying when she finally drives off remembering how much she missed her family and how lucky she was to have everyone that was there that night in her life.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOR THE PEOPLE WONDERING ABOUT CHLOE'S DRESS, IT'S THE ONE SHE WORE IN PP 2 THE SCENE AT BARDEN.**

 **SHOUT OUT for the GUEST(S) (?) that reviewed and RJRMovieFan, you guys really make my day and I'm happy you like the story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 7**

Just like Beca promised she was back shortly after taking the bike for a ride. But she was surprised to only see Chloe waiting for her outside. She shuts off the engine and climbs off. "I didn't know you could actually ride." Beca removes her helmet and shakes her hair before answering. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Beca says with a wink. "But honestly, I haven't ridden a bike since I was 16." Chloe's jaw drops. "I guess some things you don't forget." Beca shrugs. "Why did you wait for me?" This time it's Chloe who shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I'd rather spend time with you." Chloe looks everywhere except for Beca. Beca steps closer to the redhead. "Good to know, I'll have someone to entertain me tonight." A light chuckle leaves Chloe's lips. "I mean Stacie will have her hands full with Aubrey." Chloe snaps her head up. "Oh god, could you not." She shakes her head while laughing. "I didn't mean it like that, get your head out of the gutter Beale." Beca easily joins in with Chloe's laughter, she loves it when Chloe smiles or laughs. _Wait what? Stop that Beca, this is weird._

After their laughter died down Beca leads Chloe back to the house. They are met with music, not too loud to disrupt any conversation but loud enough to be heard. "Seems like you were right." Chloe points at the couch where Stacie and Aubrey are sitting. Stacie has an arm around Aubrey, laughing about something the blonde said. "Aubrey seems a bit tipsy. I have to check on her, she's my ride home." Chloe says to no one in particular and walks away leaving Beca behind. The short brunette doesn't hesitate to follow Chloe to the couch.

"Hey Bree, how much did you have to drink?" Aubrey raises and eyebrow. "One drink, Amy gave it to me when we walked in." The two brunettes share a knowing look. "Maybe you should slow down a bit, no one knows what Fat Amy puts in her drinks." Stacie says while looking for the Australian who seemed to have a vivid conversation with her parents. "How bad can it be?" *hic* The little hiccup proved everyone right. "Alright, you are not drinking anymore." Stacie tries to wrestle the cup out of Aubrey hands but she chugs the drink down in mere seconds. "Aubrey, what the…" Chloe is chocked at her best friend's behavior. "Uhm, Stace?" Stacie hums to show Beca that she heard her while keeping her eyes on Aubrey. "Do you know where her car keys are?" Stacie snaps her head at Beca in confusion. "No, why?" Beca rolls her eyes. "She's not driving tonight, and I'd rather be safe than sorry."

After talking to Aubrey for a while, which was a hard task at the moment. They found her keys and put them in Stacie's purse. Stacie offered to give Chloe and Aubrey a ride. Chloe quickly declined and said she'd take a cab home later and take a detour to bring Aubrey home. "It's ok Chloe, I didn't drink and I don't mind giving you a …" Chloe cuts her off. "You have no idea how she is when she's drunk. I'm surprised that she hasn't passed out yet." As if on cue they hear a soft snore coming from the blonde. "Why don't you leave her here? She can take your old room." Stacie point at Beca. "Yeah, I'm going to go home anyway tonight." Beca looks at the worried look on Chloe's face. "Don't worry, she's safe here. Also… if you, uhm if you want I can give you a ride home?" Beca averts her gaze at the sleeping blonde on the couch. "That's very sweet, let me think about it." Chloe puts up a smile.

Stacie picks Aubrey up bridal style so she can bring her up. Chloe wanted to help but Stacie insisted that it would be easier to do it alone. "Fine, but I'm warning you. Put a bucket next to the bed for when she wakes up." Stacie nods and starts walking up the stairs making sure she doesn't bump Aubrey into a wall by accident.

"I'm really sorry about her, she never behaves like this." Beca sees Chloe's sad expression and is not sure what to do. "It's fine, no harm was done, right?" Chloe nods her head slowly. "Look, it's still early. Why don't we grab a plate of food and enjoy the rest of the night?" Beca holds out her hand for Chloe to take. The redhead hesitantly takes it and with a swift movement Beca pulls them into the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

Stacie lays Aubrey down on the bed and smiles at her. "You could have let me down when we reached the top of the stairs." Aubrey says with a slightly mocking voice. "I could have but I like having you in my arms." Stacie has always been a shameless flirter. "I can see that." Aubrey point at the hand on her leg. "Do you think they bought it?" Stacie nods with a laugh. "Judging on the look on Chloe's face I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe you should go down before someone comes looking for you." Stacie detects a hint of sadness in Aubrey's voice. "I'm only leaving if I get an answer on this question first." Aubrey lifts up her eyebrow. "Aubrey Posen, will you do me the honor of…" Aubrey eyes grow wide and shakes her head. "… going on a date with me?" The last part comes out as a whisper since Stacie saw the panicked expression on the blondes face. Before she can realize what exactly was going on Aubrey has her arms wrapped around her neck. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Stacie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "God you scared me." Aubrey lets go of Stacie. "What do you mean?" Stacie lets her fingers trace some kind of pattern on Aubrey's thigh. "You almost had a panic attack while I was asking…" Stacie gets cut off by a kiss. The kiss was soft and just long enough for Aubrey to make her point clear. After pulling away Aubrey speaks up. "I panicked because I wanted to go out on a date with you since the night we met. I just wasn't sure you liked me… like _that_." Stacie cups Aubrey's face so she's forced to look at her. "Does this prove to you that I do like you like that?" She presses her lips on Aubrey's. Just like the first one, but this time Stacie is the one to initiate the kiss, she pulls away before it could get heated. After their little kissing session Stacie leaves Aubrey in the room and makes her way down since she was gone for almost an hour.

* * *

When reaching the bottom of the stairs Stacie is met by Chloe who is being pulled back by Beca. "Whoa, what's going on?" Beca rolls her eyes. "Can you please tell her that Aubrey is fine? And also why the hell where you up there so long?" Stacie knew she had to think fast if she wanted their plan to work. "I wanted to make sure Aubrey was going to be ok so I stayed with her for while. No worries." Her little lie seemed to work. "Are you sure she's fine." Stacie nods her head. "Yeah, she just needs to sleep it off. I'll be checking on her through the night just to be sure." Stacie flashes Chloe a comforting smile. "You see, nothing to worry about. Stacie knows what she's doing." Beca pulls her back to the living room.

"It's getting late, I should get going." Chloe pulls out her phone and wants to call a cab. "Nope, I'll give you a ride. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff." Beca says while taking Chloe's phone away just in case she still called a cab. "Is she always like this?" Chloe asks Stacie who followed them in. "No, she hasn't been like this in a very long time." With that Stacie walks away leaving Chloe to wonder about what she meant.

"You ready to go?" Chloe snaps out of her thoughts. Beca has a smile on her face and a shimmer in her eyes that she can't place just yet, excitement maybe? "You really don't have to do this you know?" Beca hands Chloe her phone back. "The real question is… do you trust me?" Chloe nods her head. "Yeah, you never gave me a reason not to." Wait why did she just say that? "Good." Beca hands Chloe her helmet and leather jacket. "Wait what about you?" Realizing the Beca doesn't have any protection herself. "I'll be fine. What's your address?" Chloe shakes her head and tells Beca her address before climbing up on the bike.

Beca clears her throat to get Chloe's attention. "Uhm Chloe? Do you mind uhm, holding on to me?" Good thing that Chloe could hide her blush underneath the helmet. "Of course not." She wraps her arms around the brunette and feels butterflies in her stomach making an uproar. When Beca puts the engine on she tilts her head slightly to her side. "You ready?" With a small nod from Chloe Beca rides away feeling like she's on top of the world.

* * *

"They're gone." Aubrey jumps out of the bed and looks out the window with Stacie. "Our plan actually worked." Aubrey lets out a squeal when Stacie picks her up and whirls her around. "And that all thanks to you." Stacie sets her down gently. "No, we did it together." Aubrey swallows hard when she looks straight into Stacie's eyes. Stacie still has her arms around her and honestly if she wouldn't she would have collapsed. "You, uhm you're really beautiful." Stacie stammers.

Aubrey can't contain herself anymore and leans forward to capture Stacie's lips with hers. She parts her lips slightly, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Stacie gladly accepts. They make out for a while until Aubrey falls back on the bed almost entirely out of breath. She didn't know when they had started moving and she didn't care. Aubrey grabs Stacie's hands and pulls her on the bed and kissing her again. They made out for a little bit longer and both had to restrain themselves not to go too far.

"I should get going, you have a long day tomorrow." Aubrey tries to get off the bed but gets pulled back instantly. "I only need to be in by 2 and you are supposed to be wasted." Stacie winks at her before getting up herself. "Wait, where are you going?" Stacie chuckles at the little pout from Aubrey. "I'm going to get you some clothes or do you want to sleep in that dress?" With a smirk she turns around. "Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to sleep alone? I like to cuddle." She says over her shoulder missing the huge blush creeping up on Aubrey's face before walking out. Aubrey jumps up a little too fast and follows Stacie to her room.

Beca stops in front of a fancy apartment building and waits for Chloe to get off before getting off herself. "So…" Beca drags out. "So…" Chloe mimics. "Thank you for coming today, I had fun." Chloe waves her hand. "Thank you for inviting me, well Stacie did but still… thanks." Beca scratches the back of her head. "Do you, uhm, do you want to come in for some tea or something else?" Chloe tries carefully. Beca knows she should decline but her mouth has a different opinion. "Sure, let me lock my bike somewhere first."Chloe watches Beca push her bike a little further where it couldn't be seen so much and locking it.

Beca smiles at Chloe and looks her up and down shamelessly. "What? Do I have something on me?" Chloe tries to figure out what's wrong but stops when she hears Beca laugh. "No, it's just that you look cute in my jacket." The smile that was on Beca's face just seconds before disappears. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I'm such an idiot." Now it's Chloe's turn to laugh. Beca is not sure what is going on. One second she's freaking out and the next she's being pulled into the building by Chloe while she's holding her hand. "Let's get some tea before you have a mental breakdown."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **You guys! You make me so happy, you have no idea how much it means to me that you like the story!**

 **NeonNight83: I'll be adding a Beca and Benji bonding moment I promise! my brain is already working overtime to find the perfect moment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 8**

Chloe throws her keys in a bowl next to the door, kicks off her heels and disappears through a door. "Feel free to look around, tea will take some time." She shouts back to the huge living room. "Uhm, thanks?" Beca is shocked, what she thought would be a normal apartment, well of course more fancy than what she rented, she never expected to enter a duplex where one floor was already three times the size of her apartment. Beca felt tempted to just run but stopped herself just in time.

Beca chuckles to herself and has only one thought in her mind. _She's way out of my league, why am I still here._ After kicking off her shoes as well, out of politeness, she starts looking around. She looks at some pictures on a side board. Some are with Aubrey, a group picture that looks like the Bellas. _She went to Barden?_ She picks up a picture of Chloe and a guy with brown hair, his arms are wrapped around her waist. The picture looks like it was taken at prom. _Of course she's into guys, what was I thinking._ She puts the picture back and continues her exploring.

Beca stops at a bookcase and sees that it's filled with what seems hundreds of movies. She reads some of the titles, _10 things I hate about you, The proposal, Bridgette Jones's Diary, Hairspray…_ She has so many romantic comedies and musicals, Beca rolls her eyes. Honestly, she wasn't even surprised. It totally fit with Chloe's bubbly personality.

Even though she knew she didn't stand a chance she was happy to have met the redhead. The thought of not having her in her life was excruciating, rather have her as a friend than not at all, right? Oh who was she kidding, she was slowly but steadily falling hard for the redhead. When she closes her eyes she sees them growing old together with maybe a kid or two running around. _Sack up Mitchell, you never wanted kids… or did you?_ Beca stares out in front of her confused about what just went through her mind, she needed to get a grip before something happened.

Chloe put the kettle on the stove and put to mugs on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She takes out a tray and spread out various types of tea on it together with mugs. The only thing left to do is to wait for the water to boil. Chloe walks back to the door and wants to ask Beca something but stops in her tracks following the brunette with her eyes.

Chloe sees Beca looking at some pictures, all memories of good times she had. Beca even picks one up and she wonders which one. Beca puts it back on its rightful place with a shake of her head. Why would she shake her head? Did a picture upset her? Chloe can't see her face clearly but she does notice a little frown. She considers walking up to her but stops herself once again when Beca looks at her DVD collection. _Would she want to watch a movie with me?_ Chloe smiles. She retreats back to the kitchen before she alerts the other woman of her presence.

When the water is ready Chloe pours it into the mugs and carefully brings them out to the living room. "I didn't know what kind of tea you liked so I brought out some different types." Beca snaps her head towards Chloe and rushes to her side to help with the tray. "If you carry it like this you might spill the water." Beca takes over waitress style. She spreads out two coasters and puts the mugs on them and sets the tray to the side. "Maybe you can teach me some tricks?" Chloe asks with slight mock in her voice. "Sure, because you actually need to know how to be a waitress." Beca spits back sarcastically which evokes a laugh from Chloe. "You're right, I can always ask you to do it." Beca joins in the laughter. "Anything else you'd wish for miss Beale?"

Chloe pretends to think about it. "What about a movie and just a quiet ending of the day." This seemed to have taken Beca of guard. "Sorry, it was a joke." Chloe tries to find a way out of what she said. She doesn't want to spook the other woman. "Uhm, no it's just… I don't really like movies." Beca scratches the back of her neck. "Like at all?" Chloe asks full disbelieve. Beca nods slowly. "I kind of fall asleep in the middle." Beca flashes Chloe an awkward smile. "I don't believe it until I see it." Chloe says while crossing her arms. "So now you're calling me a liar Beale?" The way Beca said her last name made her shiver. "What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Beca forms a little smirk. "Let us make a bet, you choose a movie. If I can't stay awake until the end you'll take me out for a smoothie. If I can, I'll watch another movie with you." Chloe raises an eyebrow. "How is that fair?" Chloe asks skeptically. "Well, if I win I get to spend more time with you. When you win you get to see me suffer through another movie."

After trying to hide a blush and popping in a DVD Chloe joins Beca in the couch. "What movie are we watching?" Chloe smiles. "Just Go With It." Beca rolls her eyes. "Yeah I am but I'd like to have a title." Chloe lets out a chuckle. "That's the name of the movie." Beca forms an O with her mouth and focuses her attention on the first scene of the movie.

Throughout the movie Chloe sneaks some glances at Beca who is watching the movie intently. What she doesn't know is that the only reason that she hasn't fallen asleep yet is because she's too nervous. Chloe puts her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca instinctively wraps her arm around her. She tries to pull it back when she realizes what she just did. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" Chloe cuts her off by grabbing her hand and keeping it in place. "It's ok, I don't mind. I'm a cuddler." Beca seems to relax and slumps back more comfortably placing her head on Chloe's.

When the end credits roll Chloe notices that Beca did indeed fall asleep. She's a bit disappointed because she wanted to watch another movie with her. But she would buy her a smoothie and spend some extra time with Beca so it's a win anyway. She tries to wriggle her way out of Beca's grasp and lays her down gently. She missed the warmth radiation from the brunette. Chloe takes a blanket and drapes it over Beca and gives her a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night Beca." She whispers before standing back up and taking the mugs back to the kitchen.

* * *

Beca wakes up not knowing where she was. This didn't feel like her bed, she thinks about the events of last night and shoots up in a flash. "Shit." Beca looks around and finds a clock on the wall saying it was 7 am. She must have fallen asleep during the movie and Chloe let her crash on the couch. A smile creeps up on her face. Chloe really is the sweetest person in the world. Beca stretches her arms and legs before getting up and folding the blanket.

It didn't feel right to just get up and leave so Beca headed to what she thought was the kitchen. Her guess was right and not even ten minutes later she finds herself making pancakes, bacon and an omelet. She places them on the island and walks back to the living room. She takes her old phone from her pocket and the new Iphone she got yesterday. Of course it was already charged, leave it to Benji to figure Beca out. She changes the card, not without some struggle and load all her contacts to her new phone.

"What smells so good?" Beca literally jumps up from the couch. "I, uhm, well I made breakfast for you." Chloe's eyes widen. "Why? I appreciate it but you didn't have too." Beca extends her arm pointing to the kitchen. "It's the least I could do, also why didn't you wake me up last night?" Chloe walks to the kitchen. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked cute." Beca scoffs. "I don't look cute."

For the first time since Chloe came down Beca noticed Chloe's appearance. She wore sweatpants and an old Barden University t-shirt and her hair in a loose ponytail. Even without make up she looked hot. _Head out of the gutter Mitchell!_ Beca gets pulled back to reality when Chloe starts talking again. "These pancakes are amazing." Beca smiles. "Thanks, it's a family recipe." Chloe takes another bite and moans, it's soft and barely audible but it's there. _She's going to be the death of me, that's for sure._ Beca tries to get her heartbeat under control after the amazing sound Chloe made. "So, you also went to Barden?" Chloe gives her a confused look. "Yeah, how did you know?" She asks. "Well, for starters. I'll never forget the first outfit the Bellas had to wear when Stacie was in them and you have a picture with the exact same outfit. Second, your shirt." Beca points at her. "Oh, yeah. Wait Stacie was a Bella? Wait, now I remember. She auditioned and Aubrey and I were in charge to find new recruits since all the Bellas had graduated already." Beca shakes her head. "I can't believe you guys didn't recognize each other earlier." Beca laughs. "In my defense, now that I think of it. Stacie was blonde at the time." Beca thinks back. "Oh yeah, and she wore glasses. Pretending to be a 'sexy nerd', her words not mine." Beca chuckles once more at the memory.

Chloe keeps eating the large breakfast in front of her. She can't remember when the last time was she had an actual breakfast. Usually she just got up and got dressed. On her way to work she'd pick up a coffee and a scone. "So, when are your working days? So I can schedule the next sessions for the official track. Also I want you to help her out with some cover since Emily hasn't made that big of a name for herself yet." Beca thinks about it. "Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." Beca says with closed eyes, opening them again. "Is that a problem? I can talk to Luke and maybe change…" Chloe silences Beca with her hand. "No it's just that … I was thinking… I would really, really like it if you came to work fulltime in the studio. I have other clients, like Katy Perry and Pink, that would love to work with you." Beca's jaw drops. "What? You're kidding right?" Chloe shakes her head. "Nope, Pink even called to ask about you."

It takes Beca a few minutes to recompose herself. "Explain this to me for a quick second." Beca asks. "Well, the recording studio works together with multiple labels. Not all of them have recording studios or enough studios so they signed mine up to work together." Chloe explains. "So that's how Emily got discovered, they just needed someone with a _lighter touch_ to get her to open up." Beca listens intently. "I send them the demo and they loved it, they want to hear more from Emily and they want you to work with many more artists."Beca shakes her head. "It's a great offer but what if they don't like me when they do start working with me. If I quit at the music store I have nothing to go back too, I'm still looking for a 'third' job just to be sure." Beca's voice grew extremely quiet. "They'd be crazy to hate you and also they don't decide whether you lose your job or not. I'm the one in charge so don't worry." Beca looks up. "Can… can I think about it?" Chloe nods her head. "Sure, take your time. But I do want to ask if you can make some arrangements for the musicians who'll be recording." Beca smiles. "Sure, I'll send it over tomorrow, or I can bring it in if the studio is open?" Chloe's eyes grow wide. "Whoa, the studio is open every day but I was thinking to get it done until Wednesday." Beca laughs. "I already have most of it done anyway, it should be ready by tomorrow. So I'll pass by your office around, let's say 1?" Chloe agrees. "That would be perfect, if you don't finish it just give me a call." Beca rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be there at 1."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 9**

Aubrey wakes up with two arms wrapped around her. She opens her eyes and smiles at the brunette in front of her. After getting some clothes and waiting for Stacie to come back after saying goodbye to her guests and excusing herself to ' _take care'_ of her, Stacie insisted on watching some kind of series. They never actually got around to watch the first episode, they cuddled up and before she knew it she was asleep in the comfort of Stacie's warm embrace.

Aubrey shifts a bit, accidentally waking up Stacie."Hmm, good morning." Stacie whispers with a yawn. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" Aubrey whispers back. "The best since a very long time, you?" Stacie yawns once again. "Same." The smile on her face doesn't go unnoticed by Stacie. "You look beautiful." Aubrey blushes oh so slightly. "So do you." She manages to bring out.

They stay in bed cuddling until they think it's time to get up. "Can you check what time it is?" Stacie ask while looking through her wardrobe. Even if she doesn't live here anymore she has some clothes here just in case. "It's 9 o'clock." Aubrey turns around and sees Stacie standing there with two pairs of sweatpants and shirts. "Thanks, and I think you're about my size. You can wear these instead of your dress from last night." Aubrey smiles at her. "Thank you, I'll return it to you next time I see you." Stacie laughs. "Or I can pick it up after our date." She says with a wink. "Yeah, uhm, that works too." Aubrey turns completely red. Stacie walks up to her and wraps her arms around the blonde after dropping the clothes on the bed. "You look cute when you blush." Stacie plants a kiss on Aubrey's cheek and lets go. "I'll go make breakfast, pick something you want to wear."

Fifteen minutes later Aubrey walks down to the kitchen. "What smells so good?" Stacie moves out the way to show Aubrey the first ready waffle. "Beca taught me how to make them but hers are still better." Aubrey looks surprised. "The little one can cook?" Stacie laughs. "Yeah, I'm more of a take out and buy something on the way person but Beca, she cooks because it does come out cheaper for her." The tall brunette shakes her head with a sad smile. "Stacie, why doesn't Beca want any help from you or your parents?" Aubrey asks while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I don't know, she's always been like that. When she moved in with Benji she cooked at least three times a week, did laundry and cleaned the house when necessary. When we tried to give her some money for it she always brushed it off and said it was for the hospitality." Aubrey listens to Stacie but in the mean time she tries to figure out a way to help Beca.

"I knew I smelled Beca's waffles." Benji strolls in casually waving at Aubrey before grabbing himself a plate and a cup of coffee. "Good morning Benji. Did you talk to Beca last night?" He shakes his head. "No, I didn't have a chance. I do need to talk to her about staying here until I leave for college in September." He takes a bit from his waffle. "I should also tell her that I'll be going to UCLA, they accepted my scholarship." He says proudly. "Oh my God, that's amazing." Benji shrugs his shoulders. "I guess." Stacie gives him a weird look. "What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. "No it's just… I'll be the youngest and I'm scared." Stacie smiles at him. "You'll be fine, I'm positive about it."

After a few minutes in silence Aubrey breaks it. "What will you be studying?" Benji gives her a bright smile. "I'm taking Engineering as a major and Film, Television and Digital Media as minor." Aubrey drops her fork. "Wow, that's impressive." If it was possible, Benji's smile would grow three more sizes. "Thanks, I want to be like my dad but I also love making video's so this was a cool option." He sounds extremely proud of himself. "I can ask Chloe is you can come down to a music video shoot to observe if you want?" Aubrey proposes casually, what she didn't expect was Benji throwing himself at her to wrap her in a hug. "Whoa, alright kid, I can't call Chloe if you squeeze me to death." She laughs. Benji quickly lets go and apologizes.

Stacie just sits there watching the interaction. What Aubrey doesn't know is how much Benji and Beca really mean to her. It means the world to her that they get along.

* * *

Beca enters her apartment, drops her bags on the floor and plops down on the couch. The time she spent with Chloe sent her on an emotional rollercoaster. She wants to stay away from her but in the other side she can't bear the thought of that. Beca takes out her new laptop and starts installing the new software and some programs that she'll need to work on the scores.

It takes a bit of time getting used to the new software and programs but the exploration doesn't last long. Her concentration gets interrupted by a knock on her door. She gets ups with a sigh.

"Hey Beca, I need to talk to you." Beca's landlord is standing in her doorway and nothing good can come from that. "Look, I know I' a day late with the payment but I'll have your money tomorrow. Please, I'm begging you don't kick me out." A rush of panic goes through Beca. "That's not what I'm here for, don't worry about the rent. I know you're a steady payer." He tries to comfort her but still something seems off. "Can I come in?" Beca steps aside and lets him inside. "I have some bad news… I'm selling the building and everyone has to be out in two months. In the contract I have to give you a two months notice but since it's all going so going so quick I want to give you a compensation."

Beca can feel tears threatening to spill but keeps them in. The landlord sees that Beca won't say anything so he continues. "You just pay this month and the second month you don't have to pay. I'm really sorry about the circumstances." Beca nods her head slowly, still trying to comprehend what's going on. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'll start looking for something new as soon as possible." She manages to get the sentences out without her voice trembling. "I'm really sorry, I hope you find something soon." He looks at the short girl in front of him, she looks devastated and he decides to leave her to wrap her head around the situation so he leaves quietly closing the door behind him.

 _Fuck… what am I going to do? How will I explain this to Benji?_ These and dozens of others run through her mind at the same time. She takes a seat back on the coach and places her laptop on her lap and starts looking for new apartments to rent. She needed to find something ASAP and without Stacie worrying about it. _This will be my little secret._

After looking for apartments and finishing the arrangements that Beca is finally satisfied with she notices that it's almost 8 am. She pulled an all-nighter but she didn't mind, she knew it had to be done. Since lunch the day before Beca had been looking for a new place and she found some relatively cheap place that she's look at somewhere this week. When it neared 11 pm she decided that she had to finish the arrangements for Emily. Beca prepares herself a quick breakfast and takes a shower.

Chloe is on the phone making some arrangements for Emily. The labels have promoted the acoustic version already and it was a instant hit. That also means that they have to get into the studio much sooner and get it all done. She was setting up studio time on Monday and would talk to Beca is she could come in on Tuesday as well.

Around 11 there's a knock on Chloe's office door. "Come in." The door and Beca reveals herself. "Beca, you're extremely early. I didn't expect you until 1" Chloe smiles at the brunette. "Yeah, I finished the scores and thought I'd bring them in." Beca hands Chloe a flash drive. "Before you leave, I need to get some details sorted about the recording of Flashlight. The labels have done some promoting and the song is an instant hit and they want the song finished as soon as possible."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I'll need you here much more this week." Beca has a conflicted look on her face. "Give me ten minutes and let me call Luke." Beca takes out her phone and calls Luke.

*Phone Call*

 **Luke:** "Sup Becky, how you been? Sorry I missed your b-day, I'll make it up to you."

 **Beca:** "Hey Luke, no worries about that. I need to ask you something though."

 **Luke:** "Sure, what's up?"

 **Beca:** "I might have gotten an amazing deal at Red Sun Studios and they need me in the booth this week, can I maybe get the week off?" She can hear Luke laugh on the other line.

 **Luke:** "That's great, but I have a better proposition. You do the job at the studio and take as long as you need. Your job here will still be here when you're done, I can handle the shop without you for a while."

 **Beca:** "Are you serious? I mean that's amazing but are you sure?"

 **Luke:** "Yeah, I'm sure but you need to promise me one thing…"

 **Beca:** "Anything!"

 **Luke:** "Don't forget about the little people when you're famous."

 **Beca:** "Of course not."

 **Luke:** "I have to go, the store is packed today. I'll call you later. Bye."

 **Beca:** "Bye."

*End Phone Call*

Beca looks back at Chloe's expectant face. "So, I can take some time off and work on the track. just let me know when you need me." Chloe lets out a loud squeal. "That's fantastic, I'll set everything up. The first session is tomorrow. Also the musicians are coming in an hour to check out the score, do you want to sit with them and listen to them?" Beca nods her head. "Yeah, that would be cool but I have to be somewhere at 3." Chloe nods at her turn. "Sure, no problem. Do you want to wait here?" Beca shuffles her feet. "I don't want to be a bother or interrupt your work." Chloe shakes her head. "Sit down, you're not interrupting me." Beca cautiously sits down. "I have my laptop so I can do some work of my own."She points at the shoulder bag. "Sure, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Both women work in silence. Beca with her headset on working on some mixes and Chloe writing some e-mails for the musicians and studio time. Neither seem to notice the glances the other throws the other from time to time. They enjoy their company and are both sad when the musicians arrive.

Everyone seems to like the arrangement except for the bass player. "This is crap, do you really expect me to play this? A five year old with no clue can make better music than this." Chloe is getting annoyed in Beca's place but doesn't say anything because she doesn't get the chance. "This is not about it being easy to play, it's about the end product that will be made." The bass player scoffs. "You really think so? then you play it." He says with a stupid smirk on his face. The other musicians seem uncomfortable and Chloe is scared for what might come.

"Fine, you guys can play this prima vista right?" The others nod their heads. "Give me the bass and lets get this session started shall we." Chloe is pleasantly surprised. "Let's do the first verse and chorus the way he wanted it and the second time we'll do the same but how I wrote it." Beca presses a button on her phone, probably to record and the drummer counts them in.

Chloe is fully beaming when they finish the second time. The bass player tries to keep a straight face but even he knows that Beca was right from the start. "That was awesome Beca, and you were right. The way you wrote is so much better." Beca smiles shyly at the drummer. "Thanks." She takes of the bass and hands it back to its rightful owner. "Ready to do it my way?" He scoffs once more but doesn't say anything. "Right, can we take this from the top?" Beca gets a thumbs up from almost everyone and fumbles with the soundboard. Chloe and her had agreed on recording the session so they could see the progress as a group. So while Beca was working her magic Chloe sat on the couch behind her and watched in awe.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 10**

Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** "No Bree, you don't understand. She shut him down without using power, just facts."

 **Aubrey:** "So, I can do that too."

 **Chloe:** "You're a lawyer, and she.. she's just… wow."

 **Aubrey:** "You really got it bad didn't you?"

 **Chloe:** Yeah I guess, what do I do? I don't want to spook her."

 **Aubrey:** "What if we all go out one night? It won't be awkward and you'll get some 'alone time' with Beca."

 **Chloe:** "It sounds nice but how can we get Beca to go out with us?"

 **Aubrey:** "Let me handle that.

 **Chloe:** "How?"

 **Aubrey:** "Trust me alright, you'll get your girl."

 **Chloe:** "I trust you Bree.

 **Aubrey:** "I need to finish up some cases. Talk to you later?"

 **Chloe:** "Sure, later Bree."

End Phone Call*

Chloe went home after Beca left. She had called Emily to tell her the good news and also for her to come down to the studio the following day. Emily had squealed and probably jumped around listening to the loud thumping on the other line. When she finally arrived home she called Aubrey to tell her about what happened.

Chloe makes her way up the stairs and decides to take a long bath with a certain playlist. She can't help it, watching Beca today made her feel things she knows she shouldn't. Or at least not yet. _She's so sexy when she takes control. Wonder if she takes control in the bedroom._ Chloe shakes her head. "Stop it Chloe, you need to have patience." She just hopes patience will be enough, for now her lady jam playlist will have to do.

Chloe fills her bathtub with hot water, bubbles and lights some scented candles. She switches off the light before pressing play. Slowly she enters the tub and quickly adjusts to the warm water. Once she's full under, except for her head, she relaxes into the side. Oh how she wishes a certain brunette would join her. With that Chloe's hand slips lower down while Titanium blasts through her speakers. She really needs to relieve some _tension._

* * *

"Thank you very much, I'll let you know by the end of the week." Beca smiles at the slightly creepy man who just showed her another apartment. She swore she saw him checking her out but she ignored it and left quickly.

After having checked 5 apartments that are way overprized for her liking she had made a choice. It's a one bedroom in a not so nice neighborhood but it was something she could afford if something went wrong. Maybe one day she'll buy her own place. The only thing left to do is to call the landlord, sign the contract, put a deposit and start moving. But first she will go to the gym, she goes 4 times a week and it really gets her to relax and today was no exception.

"Hey Beca, in for another round?" Beca had just walked in and sees Luke standing on the other side of the room. "Yeah, wasn't expecting you here today though." She laughs. "Had some spare time so I thought I'd come train." He points at the weights behind him. "Want to train together?" He ask while setting the weight lower for Beca. "Yes, I could use a training buddy." She puts her towel on the floor and lays back so she's underneath the weight. "You ready?" With a nod from Beca Luke lowers the weight and watches how she easily lifts it and lowers it. "Do you want me to add a little bit more?" He takes the weight and puts it back in place. "Yeah, it feels too light." Beca says with a chuckle.

Two hours later Beca and Luke go towards the showers and agreed on meeting outside to go get a drink around the corner. For some reason it takes Luke longer to get ready every time and it makes Beca laugh. "Look who finally got ready." Luke rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up. So, how was your birthday?" Beca smiles at the memory. "It was great, but don't tell Stacie." They burst out in laughter.

"Stacie told me about your job at the studio and I couldn't believe it until you called me. How did that happen?" Beca runs her hand through her still damp hair. "Well, uhm, I kind of had a jam session with a new artist while I was waiting for her and she gave me a contract to work with her for this single and maybe one more song." Luke looks like a proud brother. His face lit up and a smile that covers his entire face. "I knew you'd make it." Beca smiles. "She offered me a fulltime contract but I'm scared, I'm scared that they'll hate me and I'll be stuck with no work at all." Luke puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll always have a job ready for you, but I'm positive they'll love you and you'll be famous." Beca blushes slightly. "Thank you, that means a lot Luke."

"No problem… so, are you going to accept the offer?" Beca nods her head. "Yeah, I'll talk to Chloe tomorrow at the recording session with Emily." Luke ordered a beer and a soda and they stayed for a while just talking about how it feels working in an actual studio.

* * *

The next morning Beca walks into Chloe's office with a smirk. "You look happy, come back from a hot date?" Beca didn't notice the slight jealousy in Chloe's voice. "Nope, I have news. If the offer still stands I'd like to sign the long-term contract." Chloe's eyes widen. "Are you for serious? Of course it still stands, I'll have it set up today." Chloe walks around her desk to wrap Beca into a hug. "Uhm, when will Emily be here?" Chloe lets go. "Any minute now." Beca smile and hands Chloe a yellow coffee cup. "Your favorite." She says before leaving Chloe's office.

Beca had decided to take a leap of faith and chose a two bedroom apartment in a nicer neighborhood. It would be more expensive but if this really worked out she might actually afford it and later buy her own place. She knows she shouldn't get to ahead of herself but she likes to dream.

Phone Call*

 **New Landlord:** "Hello?"

 **Beca:** "Hello, I'm Beca Mitchell. I looked at your apartment yesterday and I wanted to inquire if it's still available?"

 **New Landlord:** "Oh yes Beca. The place is still up, are you interested?"

 **Beca:** "Yes I am."

 **New Landlord:** "Can you come in tomorrow morning at 8 to sign the contract? A deposit should be made today though and I want proof of that tomorrow morning. It's a guarantee if you ever don't pay or you break something."

 **Beca:** "Yes, that can be arranged. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

End Phone Call*

"Beca!" Beca turns around and sees Emily almost running towards her. She has just enough time to brace herself before being crushed into a hug. "Hey Em, how was your weekend?" Emily lets go of Beca. "It was fine, had to study a lot." Beca nods. "Well, let's set your mind to some music then. I want you opinion on the music. If any changes have to be made let me know." Emily walks towards the studio and waits for Beca to follow her. "Alright, I recorded the last session just to have an idea." Beca presses play and they listen to the song.

Meanwhile the musicians had arrived. "Beca this sounds great, can we try it with the band?" Beca turns around and looks at them. "We're ready if you are, we have to record the instruments separately today but we can go through a test run all together?" The lead guitarist proposes. The rest agrees and they all take place in the booth with Emily. "Whenever you guys are ready." Beca says via the microphone on her side. The drummer counts them in and they starts playing, at Beca's cue Emily starts singing. This was going to sound awesome as an end product.

"You busy?" Chloe's head jerks up from her screen to see her best friend standing in the door. "No, please come in." Aubrey walks in and takes a seat. "I didn't know you were coming today, everything alright?" Chloe asks excitedly. "yes, I'm here to ask you for a favor actually." Chloe's face drops. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Aubrey chuckles. "I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what do you need?" Aubrey takes a deep breath. "Do you remember Benji? Well, he is going to minor in Film, Television, and Digital Media. And I promised him that I'd ask you if there was any possibility for him to sit in at one of the video shoots that your artists make." Chloe who'd just been listening forms a huge grin on her face. "In two or three week we'll be shooting a video for Emily's single. I'll have to ask her but it should be alright for all the rest."

"Really? That's ACA-awesome." Chloe burst out in laughter. "I forgot you did that, it's totes adorable." Aubrey joins in the laughter. "I think we both did."

"Do you want hear Emily?" Aubrey nods. "Sure, I want to hear your new discovery." They get up and go to the studio.

"Alright that was it for the guitar and drums. Let's do bass now and leave keys for last." Chloe and Aubrey see the switch happen. "How's it going?" Chloe gets a thumbs up from everyone except Beca who didn't notice them yet. "You ready?" Beca asks the bass player. "Yeah, play the track." Beca presses the button and plays around with the switches until she finds what she needs. "Hey Emily, can you come here for a sec?" Chloe asks. Emily gets up from her seat besides Beca and walks over to her. "I have a question for you." Chloe doesn't beat around the bush. "There's friend of ours that would like to see the behind the scenes of video making, would you mind if he came to yours in a few weeks?" Emily's eyes shoot wide open. "Wait, we're making a video? That's awesome, and of course your friend can come. The more the merrier."

"Em, I need your opinion real quick. " Beca turns around and finally notices Chloe and Aubrey. "How long have you been here?" Emily sits back down in her seat and waits for Beca. "Not long, we just wanted to observe." Chloe says innocently. "Oh, okay. Anyways, Em what do you think? Should we add a little riff here or leave it?" Emily listens to the track. "No, a riff would be too much I think." Beca smiles. "That's what I thought. Can we do the same thing once more? Just to be sure."

It's almost 8pm when they finish with the keys. Emily looks tired even though she didn't have to do much. Aubrey went back home or work and Chloe stayed to listen. "I think that's enough for today. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance Em." Emily quickly brushes it off. "It's fine, I'll come in tomorrow right?" Beca nods. "Yeah, it'll be just you and me. We'll have to record a lot of extra vocals beside the main one."

"Thank you very much guys, hope to see you soon." The bass player left after doing his part so it was just Beca, Emily, Chloe the guitarist, the drummer and the pianist. "It was fun Beca, you're talented. We would love to work more with you and you too Emily." Emily blushes and doesn't even try to hide it. "I have to go, my mom is waiting. See you tomorrow."

Everyone packed their bags and before Chloe could suggest going out for drinks Beca said her goodbye's and left. Chloe felt sad but decided on asking Beca tomorrow before the session.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN OITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS= HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME =QUICKER UPDATES**

 **Doing a double update because it's my birthday :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER FIRST! THIS IS THE CORRECT ONE  
SOOOORRRYYYY**

Good **Or Bad Luck: Chapter 11**

It's been a few days since Beca signed the new contract. She finished the recording part with Emily and is now trying to fix some minor things and mash everything up. She made three different versions so Emily and Chloe could choose the one they liked best.

Beca has also been avoiding, not just Chloe but also Stacie. The two women are worried about her, even Chloe knows that this isn't a good sign. They agreed on giving it a few more days before talking to her.

"You know her better Stacie. But something feels off." Chloe takes a sip from the water she ordered. "No, I understand. If it was Aubrey you'd also want someone to talk to you right?" Chloe nods. "But what seems off? I mean she has been avoiding both of us and that's already one thing that scares me." Chloe nods. "She looks exhausted, she will never tell but I can see it."

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I want to give her some time to get through whatever it is. I have learned that sometimes she just needs to be alone." Chloe seems to understand but still has a nagging feeling in the back of her head. "If she doesn't talk to one of us until Saturday we'll go to her in the evening." Chloe agrees eagerly.

"Oh, before I forget. How are you and Aubrey?" Stacie blushes. "We're good I guess. I want to take her out on a date but I have no idea what she likes." Stacie has never been one to be nervous but with Aubrey things are different. "She'll never admit it but she loves pasta. Take her to an Italian restaurant and then go for a long walk, she'll love that." Stacie smiles widely. "Thank you so much, I owe you one."

"No problem, I can see that you make her happy." Chloe says in return. "Beca will be fine, today is Friday so we'll get her to talk." Stacie finishes her drink. "As much as I'd like to stay I do need to get back to the hospital." Stacie want to pay but Chloe beats her to it. "I invited you so I pay." Stacie shakes her head. "Fine, but next time it's on me." They bid their goodbyes and each go to their designated work spaces.

Chloe enters her office and Jesse follows her inside quickly. "Hey Chlo, Beca left these for you and told me to tell you that if there was a problem you should call her. She had somewhere to be but she'd be back later or immediately if necessary." Chloe lets out a groan. "Thanks Jesse. Did she tell you where she'd go?" He shakes his head. "No, she just said she needed to take care of something but not what." Chloe takes a breath. "Alright, do I have meetings today?" He shakes his head again. "No, your schedule is free for today." Chloe waves him off and looks at the flash drives on her desk. She doesn't feel like listening to them at the moment so she packs them up in her bag and decides to call it a day.

* * *

Beca is walking back home from the gym. She needed to blow off some steam because these last few days have been hard on her. Not work wise but personal stuff has been coming in the way. A weight was lifted when Benji told her he wanted to stay with Stacie's parents until he started college next year. When he told her he got a scholarship to UCLA she almost burst out in tears, she's so proud of him and whatever he decides he'll excel at it.

Beca enters her old apartment, she still has some boxes that need to be moved to the new one. Everything was set and signed. Most of the furniture she had moved with a minivan that she had rented but didn't have enough time to do the boxes as well.

She throws her gym bag on the floor and puts new boxes on the handcart her landlord lent her for the move. It could move three boxes at the time and was handy for her not to hurt her back in the process. She could have asked Stacie to help but she didn't want her to know just yet. She'd tell her when everything was done.A few hours later Beca returns to see almost all the boxes gone, she doesn't have the energy to carry more so she leaves it for the next day after work.

Beca returns to her new apartment and pours herself some water. The place was much bigger than what she previously lived at. It had two bedrooms so she could either have someone stay over or maybe leave it for Benji if he decides to move back in. Or a home office could be nice. The kitchen was also slightly bigger and the living room has place for an actual dining table on which she can work. Beca could have never imagined making this transition, at least not this soon.

Beca goes into work early that day because she knows that if Chloe or Emily didn't like the end versions that she'd have to work on new ones or tweak the ones they did remotely like. She greets Jesse on the way.

"Hey Beca, Chloe's not here yet but Emily is in the office in the back." Beca smiles at him. "Thank you Jesse, you'll let Chloe know right?" Before he can respond another voice enters the conversation. "What should he let me know?" Beca turns around quickly. "Uhm, that we're in the office in the back waiting for you." Chloe nods sharply. "Jesse, can you tell Emily to come to my office. I need to have a word with Beca." If Beca could disappear she would. Needing a 'talk' was never a good sign, maybe all of this was too good to be true.

Beca follows Chloe to her office and shuts the door behind them. Chloe goes to her side of the desk and sits down, Beca follows her example and sits on the chair opposite Chloe. "About yesterday, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I would have asked you if I could leave but you were out and I told Jesse to call me if something was wrong. I'll never do it again I swear, please don't fire me." Chloe listens to Beca's ramble in confusion, especially the last part. "Whoa hold on, I'm not firing you. But I do want to talk about yesterday." Beca stays quiet, still not fully at ease. "Look, I understand if you need a personal day to get things sorted. I'm also human and need them too. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk too, whatever you're going through I want to help. If you let me, please let me."

Beca looks dumbfounded. "Oh, uhm, thank you. I promise that if it's something very serious I'll talk to you." Beca tries to smile but nerves prevent her from doing so. "Are you sure everything is alright?" Beca nods. "Yeah, everything is fine. Oh, did you listen to the song?"

Emily chose that exact moment to knock on the door and walk in. "Now that we're all here I want to discuss the three versions you provided, even though I asked for only one." Chloe speaks up. "I listened to all three and I assume Emily did the same." The young girl nods her head. "I did and one really jumped out for me." Beca smiles at the two women, feeling a bit proud that they both like it. "Which one?" Beca asks. "This one." She throws Beca a flash drive. Beca hands it to Chloe who plugs it in.

"I think we found our sound, now we need to get it really out there and make the clip." Beca sees Emily freaking out next to her. "Hey Em, relax. Everyone's going to love this. This song is amazing and you're going to be famous." Beca crouches down in front of her. "You're awesome and this is your chance to prove it to everyone else. Because I know it, Chloe knows it, the label knows it and most importantly you know it. So show them what you got."

Chloe looks at the scene in front of her, the way Beca can reassure someone with just some words is heartwarming. In that moment she fell in love with the brunette even more. _No wait, this isn't love. Or is it?_ Chloe shakes her head and chooses to ignore the voices in her head for now. "She's right Emily, you're going to make it big." Chloe walks around her desk to stand next to Beca and Emily. "This is going to be your brig start." Emily pulls Chloe down and wraps her and Beca into a hug. "Thank you, thank you believing in me and helping me fulfill my dream." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, Chloe couldn't contain them either. Beca just stayed quiet, hugging both girl until they calmed down.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chloe and Stacie are up at Beca's apartment. "Yes, we need to talk to her." Stacie opens the door with the spare key she had gotten from Beca. "What the fuck?" Chloe tries to look over Stacie's shoulder but since she's considerably shorter than her it's very difficult. "What's wrong?" Stacie steps aside quickly upon the realization that Chloe was still behind her. "This is what's wrong, the apartment is empty." Stacie looks furious. "How could she not tell me about this."

Stacie walk through the living room down to what Chloe assumed was the bedroom. "What did she get herself into?" Stacie was more talking to herself than to Chloe. After a minute Stacie walks back to the living room and spots a duffel bag next to the door. She opens it and shakes her head wildly. "Not again."Chloe is confused. "What?" Stacie looks up. "This is her gym bag, she often goes to the gym when she's stressed or upset." Chloe doesn't see that bad thing in it but apparently there's an underlying story she doesn't know about.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Chloe turns around seeing a rather angry Beca in the door. But nothing compared to Stacie. "No, you don't get to do this. What the hell are _you_ doing Beca. Why is you apartment empty and you've been going to the gym? Didn't you learn anything from last time?" Stacie is half shouting and waving her hands. "My apartment is none of your business and yes I've been going to the gym. I'm not doing the same thing like ten years ago. I'm not stupid." Beca crosses her arms not looking at Chloe.

"Why did you bring her here? You knew I didn't want her to come here." Chloe feels really uncomfortable but stays quiet. "I brought her because maybe you'd talk to both of us since you've been ignoring us for almost a week." Beca shakes her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, yes there is and you can start with why your apartment is empty." Beca rolls her eyes. "Fine, I didn't want you to find out like this." She takes a breath before continuing. "The building got sold, I got a two month notice to find a new place. I found something and the past few days I've been moving." Stacie seems to relax a bit. "I didn't need you to freak out so I didn't tell you. These two boxes are the last to be brought back." Beca points at the said boxes. "How have you been moving everything?" Stacie asks since it looked like Beca couldn't have done it alone. "Well, I rented a minivan for the furniture and for the boxes I've been bringing them to the new place one by one." Stacie narrows her eyes. "How?"

"By, uhm, by foot." Stacie shakes her head. "How long does it take?" Beca thinks about it. "An hour and a half going and coming back." Stacie throws her head back. "Chloe, help me bring these to boxes to the car. Beca, I assume you motorcycle is here. Give me the new address. We'll see you there." Stacie left no room for discussion, Chloe just did as told.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **Sorry for not updating, i was traveling and my laptop was doing weird things...  
But i'm back so I hope you like the new chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 12**

Beca waits for Stacie and Chloe to arrive at the new apartment. When they do Beca picks up a box and Stacie the other while Chloe carries the gym bag and the keys. They take the elevator up in silence. Chloe opens the door and they walk in. They leave the boxes on the floor and stand there looking at each other. Stacie is the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you ask for help? Or at least talked to me." Stacie had calmed down during the ride but was still pissed at her best friend. "I wanted to tell you when it was done, you have your paid Hospital Training Program to think of instead of me. I can take care of myself, why don't you let me?" Stacie brings Beca into a hug, even though she knows Beca hates it. "You know why I worry, and I'm not going to stop any time soon." Beca lets out a chuckle. "Yeah I know."

Chloe is still standing there not really sure about what to do so she looks around without actually moving. The new place looks much better than the old one. One thing still bothered her, why didn't Beca want her in her apartment? "Uhm Chloe, sorry I avoided you these past few days." She's pulled out of her thoughts by Beca's voice. "I'll let you two talk, I'll see you later Becs." Stacie waves at Chloe and walks out.

"It's ok, I'm still confused about many things but I think I understand." Beca smiles at her. "Please sit, everything is set except for the last few boxes." Beca points behind her towards five boxes. "I owe you an explanation but I don't think we can do that on a empty stomach. Did you have dinner already?" Beca asks Chloe avoiding the subject just a little. "I didn't but you don't have to…" Beca stops her. "I hope you like spaghetti." She says while walking to what Chloe assumes is the kitchen. She gets up and follows Beca.

"You don't have to cook you know?" Beca ignores Chloe and takes out all the things she needs. Chloe watches as Beca prepares everything, she has never seen anything so sexy. _Keep it in your pants Beale!_ Chloe didn't realize she was staring until a hand waves in front of her. "You alright?" Concerned Beca is just adorable. "Yeah, uhm, just thinking." That was a horrible cover up. "I'm not sure how to start this conversation so I guess I'll let you ask me questions and I'll answer them?" Chloe is surprised with the sudden openness, even Beca seems a bit confused.

"Uhm, I… uhm, why didn't you want me in your apartment?" Beca takes a breath. "I was embarrassed, you have this amazing place and I… I didn't want you to think less of me." Beca turns around to check on the sauce trying to avoid Chloe's eyes. "I would never think less of you, I like you for you not the place you live in." Chloe had gotten up and wrapped her arms around Beca, something felt familiar and safe for both of them. "You're amazing Beca and I wouldn't want you to be any other way." Beca relaxes into Chloe, not too much but enough to enjoy it.

After a minute of silence Chloe goes for a second question. "Why did Stacie freak out about you going to the gym?" Chloe feels Beca tense up and lets go immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious, just ignore the question…" Beca stops Chloe's mumbling by placing her finger on Chloe's lips. "Relax, it's ok." Beca takes a breath. "When my mom died I started going to the gym, instead of doing something crazy like cutting or something. I worked out so much that I exhausted myself, I stopped eating properly and I became dehydrated and underfed. I ended up in the hospital and since then I still worked out but much less and ate more to not have a repeat from that time."

The timer goes off before Chloe can say something and Beca turns off the cooker. She had gone back to checking the food while telling the story. Beca pulls two plates out and fills them with spaghetti and sauce before placing taking them to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, I'm ok." Beca smiles and disappears back into the kitchen and reemerges with a bottle of water and two glasses. "If you want anything else please let me know." Beca places everything on the table before sitting down.

They eat their meal in silence, not sure what to say. A stupid idea pops into Beca's mind and she knows she'll regret it but hell with it. "Do you want to watch a movie with me after dinner?" Chloe drops her fork in shock. "I know, I know. I hate movies but the last time I only fell asleep in the end. So I guess you kind of won and lost the bet at the same time. I want to give it a second chance." A huge grin is plastered on Chloe's face. "I would love that."

* * *

Stacie stops her car at Aubrey's law firm. The hours in the hospital always differ and tonight she had the night off. She decided to surprise Aubrey and take her out on that date, she had bought flowers and made her way up. A the front desk she finds two old college friends. "Jessica and Ashley, how've you guys been?" They hadn't spoken much since they all graduated, but Stacie didn't expect them here thought. "We're good, it's been a long time. Why are you here though, do you have troubles?" Jessica and Ashley always kind of finished each other's sentences so now like always it wasn't a surprise. "No trouble, I just came to see Aubrey. Is she in?" Ashley types something in the computer. "She's still here but has a meeting. You can either wait here or in her office." Stacie quickly opts for the office. With a quick goodbye and a promise to do something together soon she leaves.

Stacie waits for Aubrey on the couch, she almost jumps up when she hears voices outside the door. "… told you many time, I'm not interested."

"Why not Bree?"

"For a number of reasons plus you don't get to call me that." For some reason Stacie felt proud about the conversation she was not supposed to hear.

"Come on, just one date. You'll be asking for more." Stacie's smile disappeared just listening to the guy talking to Aubrey.

"I told you don't…" Aubrey gets cut off and Stacie hears a thump against the door. She doesn't hesitate to get up and open it. The guys lips are on _her girl_ , he jumps when he sees Stacie and lets go of Aubrey. She can catch Aubrey before she hits the floor. After making sure Aubrey can stand on her own Stacie turns towards the guy. "Stay away from my girlfriend you creep." His stupid grin fade into shock and back away. "If I ever see you lay hands on her again or talk to her like that I'll end your miserable life." Stacie steps forward and the guys steps back, turns around and makes a run for it.

Stacie turns around and goes through what she just said and when the realization hits her that she just used the G-word for the first time she freezes. Aubrey has an expression similar to Stacie's. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Aubrey cuts the brunette of with a very passionate kiss and pushes Stacie against the wall. Taken completely of guard she just goes with it.

Aubrey pulls back and fixes her shirt. "Wow." Aubrey chuckles. "Yeah, wow."

Aubrey goes to her desk and takes her purse. "Don't you think it's time to take your _girlfriend_ out on a first date?" Stacie grins. "I should but first I want to give her flowers." Stacie walks back to the couch retrieving the abandoned bouquet. "How did I deserve such a sweet and hot girlfriend." Stacie blushes but controls herself. "I ask myself the same question, _girlfriend_." Nope, they will not get tired of saying that to each other.

* * *

Beca has situated her laptop on the little table in front of the couch and downloaded the movie Chloe picked. Chloe had gone to the bathroom and when she returned everything was set up. Beca had even opened a bottle of wine and poured Chloe a glass. "Why only one glass?" Chloe asks when she can't spot a second one. "Oh, I don't drink alcohol. If I do it's one beer and the rest of the night water or soda."

Chloe furrows her brows but doesn't ask why Beca doesn't drink, she must have a good reason for it, right? "If you don't drink why do you have a bottle of wine?" Chloe asks instead. "It's not because I don't drink that I'll make my guests suffer." Beca says matter-of-factly. "Sure, you just want to get me drunk. Well, FYI I'm a unpredictable drunk." Beca needs to swallow for a second. "I'm sure you are Beale, I'm sure you are."

Beca presses the play button and lays back on the couch. Chloe quickly scoots closer and Beca wraps an arm around her. "You weren't kidding when you said you're a cuddler." She immediately gets shushed. "The movie started." Beca can't help but smile at the redhead in her arms. _Even if she doesn't feel the same, I'll cherish these moments for ever._

The end-credits roll and Beca stretches her body but it seems to be a bit difficult. "Chlo? Chloe?" Beca looks at the woman in her arms and notices that she's cold out. Honestly Beca isn't surprised, Chloe drank three quarters of the wine.

Beca carefully picks up Chloe with ease, trying not to wake her up. She brings her to her bedroom and puts her on the bed. Beca goes back to the living room taking a blanket to cover the redhead since she's on top of the covers. Before leaving Beca leans down and presses a light kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Sleep tight Chloe." She whispers.

* * *

Stacie listened to Chloe's advice and went to an Italian place and for a long walk in the park nearby. The evening couldn't be any better. "I can hear your brain screaming, what are you thinking about?" Stacie turns her head to the woman besides her. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how happy I am." Aubrey kisses her on her cheek. "So am I." They walk a little bit more and decide to walk back to Stacie's car. Aubrey didn't live far from her office so she walked every morning. That made it easier to go out today.

Stacie parks close to Aubrey's apartment building and gets out to walk her to her door. "Would you … would you like to come in?" All the nerves that Aubrey had bottled up for a while now seemed to be flowing out. "Uhm sure, I'd love too." Stacie takes Aubrey's hand and follows the blond inside.

They hadn't entered the apartment and Stacie pushed Aubrey against the door slamming it shut. The kiss wasn't needy at all, it was passionate. They both were pouring all their emotions for each other in that one kiss. When they both need air they separate panting heavily. "I…really..wanted…to…do…that…" Stacie manages to push the words out between breaths. Aubrey on the other hand doesn't want any of that. "Shut… up and… kiss me." Aubrey crashes their lips together and pushes Stacie backwards.

Stacie gets pushed on the couch and Aubrey crawls on top of her kissing her again. One leg between Stacie's thighs and her hands roaming her shirt Aubrey takes control. That's why she's surprised when Stacie flips them over and takes full control herself. Stacie shakes off her jacket and pulls Aubrey up a bit so she can do the same, and that all while kissing. Stacie pulls away from the kiss to admire the beauty underneath her.

Aubrey catches her looking down at her breasts. "You can touch them." Stacie smiles and leans back down to kiss the blonde. Stacie slowly starts to unbutton Aubrey's shirt. When the last button pops open two beautiful breast covered in a lacy bra are revealed to her. Stacie kisses the part of the breasts that aren't covered and stops to look at Aubrey. "Are you sure you want this? I mean we can wait it you…" Stacie doesn't get to finish because she gets pulled back in for another kiss. "I want this." Aubrey says after releasing Stacie. "Good but I want to do it properly." Stacie gets up and pulls Aubrey up and she catches up quickly with what she meant. She takes Stacie's hand and pulls her to the bedroom. In the bedroom it's Aubrey who takes full control and Stacie lets her.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 13**

Chloe wakes up, she doesn't remember going back home or in her bed for that matter. Then it hits her like a truck, she never left Beca's place. She can't remember anything except for watching a movie and drinking at least half a bottle of wine. Maybe that last one wasn't good idea, wine was her worst enemy.

Chloe fears for what she might have done but relaxes a little bit when she notices she's still wearing her clothes. _At least I didn't do something extremely stupid. I wouldn't mind though._ Chloe's smile fades almost instantly when she remembers who's place she's at. "Beca…" Chloe almost runs out to the living room but finds it empty except for a blanket on the couch. The sight made her feel even worse than the hangover she was having right now. _She slept on the couch while you slept in her bed… what the hell Beale._

Chloe ignores her thoughts and walks to the kitchen. She finds it empty and starts worrying. "What did I do?" Chloe starts crying and doesn't hear the front door open. "Chloe? What happened?" The redhead snaps her head towards the sound and throws herself at the brunette. "I… th…thought …I did… something… wrong." Chloe says in between sobs. "What? Chloe you did nothing wrong." Beca puts enough space between them so she can wipe away the tears and wrap her back into a hug. "I left a note on your phone." Chloe looks at Beca. "On my phone?" She pulls back and runs to the bedroom, and yes there it was. A note on her phone on the drawer next to the bed.

 _Went to get breakfast,  
I'll be back soon!  
Feel free to use the shower  
mi casa es su casa_ _  
PS: towels are clean for you to use  
PPS: also feel free to use my clothes_

Chloe felt so stupid right now, she made a fool out of herself because she'd rather freak out instead of thinking rationally. "Why don't you hop into the shower while I make breakfast." Beca is standing in the doorway leaning against the wood. With that being said Beca makes her way back to the kitchen. Chloe goes to the bathroom and sees the towels and clothes on a little pile. Chloe quickly strips down and takes a shower, appreciating the warm water.

* * *

Stacie is the first to wake up and can't stop smiling at the woman in her arms. The events of the previous night played back in her mind. Everything from the little kisses to the soft moans to hearing her name roll over Aubrey's lips. Stacie never thought she would want to settle down, she liked to have fun and go out. But when she met Aubrey everything changed, she sees herself settling down. _Too fast Conrad, let us enjoy this first._

"Good morning." Aubrey is struggling to keep her eyes open and Stacie finds it adorable. "Morning." Stacie kisses Aubrey but she pulls away. "Morning breath." She says with a frown. "Sorry, I'll brush my teeth." She want to get up but Aubrey stops her. "Not you, me." Stacie smiles. "I don't care about that, I like you either way." To prove her point she kisses Aubrey again, this time she doesn't pull away.

Eventually they get up and prepare breakfast together. They each just put an oversized shirt on and dance to songs on the radio while cooking. "I could stay like this all day but I have to leave soon." Stacie says with a frown. "I know but that doesn't mean I won't miss you." Stacie smiles. "Are you free this week?" Aubrey thinks about it. "I think so, why?" Stacie has a smirk on her face. "Well, I don't have many night shifts this week so I thought maybe we could enjoy our nights together?" Aubrey looks Stacie straight in the eyes. "I think I can figure something out."

* * *

Chloe walks into the kitchen, showered and dressed into a pair of sweatpants with a white tank top and a black and white flannel left open. "I made some toast, bacon and eggs. Do you need anything else?" Beca had noticed Chloe enter in the corner of her eye but didn't turn to face her yet. "Maybe some coffee?" Chloe hears a soft chuckle and something that sounded like 'never forget'.

"Of course, one caramel late with two extra sugars and extra milk, coming up." Chloe stares at Beca. "You remember my order?" Beca finally turns around and reveals the latte. "Of course, how could I ever forget." Chloe blushes. "Besides, you're worth remembering things for." Beca said it so casually while bringing out the breakfast to the living room.

Chloe follows her still a bit baffled. "When do you need me in again? Emily and I finished the song so my work is technically done." Beca asks sitting down at the table. "I have some artists that want to work with you, and Emily wants you to be there at the shooting of the music video in two weeks." Chloe takes a sip from her latte. "Also I'd like you to sit in at some other sessions to gain even more experience." Beca nods. "Oh, I also have something cool planned for you but you'll have to wait a little bit longer before I reveal what it is." Beca narrows her eyes. "Why do I not like the sound of that?" Chloe laughs. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

After breakfast Beca gives Chloe a ride to her place because she didn't have her car since Stacie drove her. "I'll send you your schedule via mail."

"Sure, see you soon." Beca heads back home with a big smile. Chloe goes inside glowing with happiness. She decides to call Aubrey because she really needs someone to talk to about Beca.

*Phone Call*

 **Aubrey:** "Aubrey Posen."

 **Chloe:** "Hey Bree, are you busy?"

 **Aubrey:** "No, I wanted to call you later anyway. I have some news."

 **Chloe:** "Please tell me, I'm all ears."

 **Aubrey:** "Well, uhm, Stacie and I are girlfriends."

 **Chloe:** *SQUEAL* "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you. How?"

 **Aubrey:** "Do you remember Ron?"

 **Chloe:** "Uhu."

 **Aubrey:** "Well he was trying again but I didn't know Stacie was in my office. she must have heard our conversation and she saved me when he kissed me."

 **Chloe:** "HE WHAT?!"

 **Aubrey:** "Relax… anyway, when she caught me before I could fall she said, I quote: _'Stay away from my girlfriend you creep."_

 **Chloe:** "That's so cute." Chloe has tears in her eyes.

 **Aubrey:** "She took me out for Italian and we went for a walk, when we got to my place we…"

 **Chloe:** "Aubrey Posen, you had sex!"

 **Aubrey:** She shakes her head, her best friend didn't have a filter sometimes. "Thanks Chloe, I think they heard you in Europe."

 **Chloe:** "I can't believe it, this is awesome. I'm so happy for you."

 **Aubrey:** "I'm happy too but that's not why you called, what's up."

 **Chloe:** "Mine isn't as exciting though." Chloe tries to go through everything that happened with Beca and Stacie the night before.

 **Aubrey:** "Wow, I knew there was something going on but it seems we don't know half of it."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, but do you know what the crazy thing is? With every minute I spend with her I want to find a million ways to breakdown her walls."

 **Aubrey:** "Maybe you should just let her come to you, just be there for her?"

 **Chloe:** "You're right, I'm going to put my feelings aside for now and be her friend. That's what she needs right now so that's what I'll be."

 **Aubrey:** "Good to know."

 **Chloe:** "I'll talk to you later, I need clean up my apartment."

 **Aubrey:** "Sure, talk to you later."

*End Phone Call*

It takes Chloe three hours to clean up the living room and the kitchen. She loves that it's big but maybe it's a bit too big for just her. When she starts to move towards the guest bedroom her phone rings again. With a sigh she picks up, she had ignored the first two times but she knew she had to pick up eventually.

*Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** "Hello?"

 **Tom:** "Hey Chloe. How you been?"

 **Chloe:** "Hey Tom, I've been good. You?"

 **Tom:** "Great, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for drinks this week?"

 **Chloe:** "I think I have some time but I'm not sure." Chloe really doesn't want to go out but she has known Tom for years so maybe it was time to catch up.

 **Tom:** "There's a karaoke night at this new club on Friday. Do you want to go?"

 **Chloe:** "Sounds like fun, do you mind if I ask Aubrey and her girlfriend to join? It's been a while since we did karaoke."

 **Tom:** "Wait Aubrey has a girlfriend? Did not see that happen, but yeah sure. The more the merrier I guess."

 **Chloe:** "Great, what's the name of the club?"

 **Tom:** "The Groove, it's relatively new."

 **Chloe:** "Oh, I know it. Aubrey took me there for opening night. It's an awesome place."

 **Tom:** "Cool, I'll pick you up at 8?"

 **Chloe:** "I'll meet you there, I'm not sure when I finish at work yet."

 **Tom:** "Oh ok, that works too."

 **Chloe:** "See you Friday, bye."

 **Tom:** "Bye."

*End Phone Call*

Something seemed off, Tom never seemed bothered if Aubrey tagged along with them. Especially if she had a date of her own with them but now he was acting… strange. Chloe ignores the feeling and sends Aubrey a text about Friday's plans.

[From Chloe]  
 _Tom asked me out to karaoke, do you want to join with Stacie?_

[From Aubrey]  
 _Sounds like fun, I'll ask Stacie.  
We haven't done karaoke in ages.  
Why not ask Beca as well?_

[From Chloe]  
 _Great idea Bree!_

[From Aubrey]  
 _Talked to Stacie, she'll make it work and says you should definitely ask Beca._

[From Chloe]  
 _Alright, I'll ask her at work tomorrow._

[From Aubrey]  
 _Good, let me know what she says._

[From Chloe]  
 _Ok, I'll call you tomorrow!_

Chloe goes back to cleaning up because it won't happen by itself. Her mind does keep wandering back to one question, why would Tom call her again? They haven't talked in three months.

* * *

"Hey B, how have you been lately." Beca had gone to see Benji. "Good, how about you?" BEca smiles. "Great, I wanted to ask you when your graduation was and if we're still up for our camping trip?" Benji's smile grows. "Middle of June, it's on a Thursday so we can that evening and come back on Saturday." Beca nods. "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Chloe and get a head start on work so I can get those days off." Benji's face drops. "Hey, don't worry. Chloe will understand, I promise." Beca messes up his curly hair. "I would never break a promise and you know that." He nods. "That's true, you always keep your promises. That's why you're the best cousin/sister in the world." Benji has been referring to Beca as his sister, she meant so much more to him than just a cousin and she felt honored to be called that. She loves him so much and would do anything for him.

"Can you teach me how to fix a bike?" The question took Beca a bit by surprise. "Dad taught you and I was too young to understand but I would like to learn about it." Beca smiles. "Sure we can, but first you have to learn how a bike works before you can start fixing it." Benji nods. "When you're ready I'll give you the bike." Benji shakes his head. "No, it's yours it always was yours." Beca laughs. "Your dad really wanted to teach you when you grew up, he would be so proud of you right now." Benji hugs Beca tightly. "So would your mom Becs, they would all be proud of us. They are." He can hear a sniffle coming from Beca but he knows not to comment on it, she's too _badass_ to admit feelings.

"Get up, we have a bike to get to know." Beca pushes him off and gets up. They head to the garage and Beca starts explaining all the different parts. Benji listens carefully, he loves the time he gets to spend with Beca. She's the only one left for him and he loves it when she's happy and hopes she finds happiness soon.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **What do you guys think, is there drama ahead?**

 **Guys I finally made tumblr and I'll be keeping you posted on new chapters there and also maybe give out some teasers for upcoming chapters ;p  
my name - katelides**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 14**

Beca is waiting for Chloe to get ready. She had agreed on going to the karaoke night and of course it only took a smile and a coffee bribe for Beca to cave in. She had offered to give Chloe a ride and Chloe gladly accepted. Beca had brought some extra clothes to change into for the night out. It wasn't much, black jeans and a black and white silk shirt. It's almost 8pm and Chloe still hasn't come down. Twenty minutes later Beca starts pacing around the room, she wants to shout up to Chloe for her to hurry up but decides against it.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't know what to wear." Beca turns around and stops in her tracks. "You look… wow." Beca contains herself not to run towards the stairs but to walk instead. She holds out her hand for Chloe so she doesn't fall with the heels she's wearing. "I feel underdressed now." Chloe laughs. "You shouldn't, you always look amazing." Beca takes her leather jacket and holds out her arm again. "Are you ready?" She ask with a smile. "If you're there, then I am."

It takes them 20 minutes to get to the club, when they arrive they are met by a tall guy. He seems familiar to Beca but she doesn't know where she knows him from. Quickly it becomes very clear to her that the guy, Tom, is a friend of Chloe's. He takes Chloe inside, completely ignoring Beca. He even shot her an angry glare and she doesn't know why. Beca follows them inside and goes on a search to find Aubrey and Stacie.

"You made it!" Stacie launches herself at Beca. "Where's Chloe?" Aubrey asks looking behind the brunette to maybe find her best friend. "I don't know, some guy named Tom took her inside and I lost them." Stacie notices the weird look on Beca's face but decides now is not the best time to discuss this. "Oh yeah, he was the one that proposed the idea, he's an old friend of ours. Let's go find them." Aubrey is very excited and pulls Stacie with her. "I'm going to get a drink, you go and I'll catch up." Beca pushes Stacie away and walks towards the bar where Cynthia Rose is. "What can I get ya?" Beca thinks about it. "A coke please." Cynthia Rose reaches underneath the bar and hand Beca a bottle. "Do you need a glass or straw?" Beca shakes her head. "No thanks."

Time passes and some people have been brave enough to go up the stage, some were good some were just wasted and others wanted to have fun. But as much as she enjoyed watching the performances she kept looking back to a certain redhead. Every time their eyes locked Tom would get her attention again and they would dance together. Beca would never admit it but she was jealous. She also connected all the dots. Tom was the guy in the picture she saw at Chloe's place. Her _boyfriend_.

"What got you all moody?" Stacie takes a seat next to Beca. "Nothing, just tired." Stacie shakes her head. "I know you better than you think Becs, what's wrong?" Beca frowns when she sees Tom kiss Chloe on her cheek while they're dancing. Stacie gives up and shoves the shorter girl slightly. "Lighten up, why don't you sing a song? You used to love it when we sang karaoke together."

"I don't know, maybe later? I need some air." Without a warning Beca gets up and leaves Stacie behind walking towards the back entrance. The cold air feels nice after the heat from inside. Loud footsteps bring her out of thoughts.

She turns around and sees Tom standing there and judging by the look on his face he wasn't happy. "Stay away from Chloe, she doesn't need you in her life. She just needs me." Beca is taken completely off guard by this but doesn't show it. "I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen Chloe since we arrived. "She's mine you little dwarf so you better stay the hell away from her, or else." Beca laughs at the last statement. "She's not your property dude, treat her with the respect she deserves." Tome takes a step towards Beca but she doesn't move. "You know nothing about her, you don't know her likes or favorite flowers, her allergies or all the times I was there to hold her when she cried."

"Yes, I wasn't there when she cried but I do know that when she walks into a room everyone's day get better. That even when she has a shitty day she'll make sure that you're happy, that when she's watching a movie and something bad is about to happen she'll hide her face in your neck but still peek to see what's going on. She's allergic to sesame seeds and is terrified of spiders, she hates Brussels sprouts and even though she likes to eat healthy she will fight you for the last slice of pizza." Beca finishes her rant. Tom is now dangerously close but Beca doesn't care. She stands firm in her spot not giving in. "You come near her again you little freak, I'll kill you." Tom grabs Beca by her collar and lifts her off the ground with ease. "Did I make myself clear." Beca flashes him a smile. "Oh, and her favorite flowers are orchids even though she's loves the cliché roses." With a loud thump she's pushed on the floor and Tom walks away. "I warned you little bitch, stay away or you're dead."

Beca gets up with a growl and winces when she puts pressure on her right hand. She looks down and sees some blood but ignores it. She walks inside to find Stacie. "Where were you? I got worried." Stacie almost runs up to her. "I'm fine, just needed some air." Stacie's eyes shoot open when she sees Beca's hand. "What happened?" Beca shrugs casually. "Slipped, nothing bad. Oh and I think I'm going to sing and after go home. I need to loosen up a bit right?" Without giving Stacie a chance Beca walks towards the stage leaving Stacie and Aubrey to exchange some looks.

* * *

Chloe is enjoying her time with Tom but something is missing. No, not something but someone. Every time she looks at Beca Tom finds a way to distract her, it starts to annoy her but she did agree to go out with him tonight. "Come on babe, lighten up. Do you want to sing a song together? Like old times." Chloe shakes her head. "No, maybe later, I need to use the restroom for a moment." Tom nods and Chloe walks away. She doesn't need to go, she just wants to talk to Beca for a while but she notices that the brunette is not sitting at the bar anymore. "Hey Stacie, where's Beca?" The tall woman shrugs. "Don't know, she went out for air." Chloe turns around and shouts a quick thank you.

She starts walking towards the back entrance but sees Tom doing the same thing, something's off. She doesn't hesitate and follows him, she sees him walking towards Beca so she hides behind the dumpster. She can hear everything clearly and she can't believe Tom would do that. But what she can't believe even more is that Beca knows her, like really knows her. Tom has been her boyfriend for 4 years and he didn't know half of the things Beca just said. He had broken up with her because he didn't think long distance could work. He left to work at his dad's company and she still had one more year of college to go. Five months ago he showed up and said he was sorry and that he was stupid to break up, she had told him that she didn't want to date him anymore but wanted to stay friends, he seemed fine with it until now.

"I warned you little bitch, stay away or you're dead." Chloe had seen the entire incident but was too scared to do anything, she knew how he could be when he was angry. Tom storms past her but doesn't see her behind the dumpster, Beca follows shortly after looking at her hand. _He hurt her, he hurt Beca!_ Chloe wanted to run inside and smack Tom right across his face but she didn't, she followed Beca towards Stacie and Aubrey to see her leave towards the stage before she can talk to her.

"Hey Chlo, where's your shadow." Aubrey jokes, oblivious to her best friend's mood. "We've got a new performer." They hear the DJ shout. "Beca Mitchell for you guys, be nice." He says with a laugh, earning him an eye roll from the brunette. The songs starts but what really shocks Chloe is the angelic voice that sings the lyrics.

 _I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop_

 _I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_

Chloe's jaw drops. Their eyes lock for a brief second but Beca pulls away immediately. This song is for her, she's singing _for_ her. Her magical moment doesn't last long because Tom has to whisper in her ear. "Hey why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere, more private." Chloe shakes his arms of off her and turns around. "No, I don't and for the record I'm not yours and I want to spend time with my friends." She spits at him and goes to stand next to Aubrey who is just as surprised by Beca's singing.

 _Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can [x5]_

Beca makes her way back to her friends, she's being pulled into a group hug and tries to get out of it. Chloe isn't sure what she can say and I happy when Stacie speaks up. "Dude, that was awesome. Where did that come from?" Beca shrugs. "Don't know, I… I just like the song." The quick glance towards Chloe doesn't go unnoticed. "You were great Beca but I need another drink, want to join me Stace?" Aubrey is already pulling Stacie away leaving Beca with Chloe.

"You were amazing, I didn't know you could sing." Chloe is looking at the ground, too scare to face Beca. "I haven't sung in a long time, it felt good." She says with a chuckle. "Uhm, where's Tom? I thought he was here with you." Chloe snaps her head up to look Beca in the eyes. "Don't know, but I do know that I'm tired. If you still want to stay I'll get a cab home." Chloe starts to turn around. "No, not a cab. I'll give you a ride back, I keep my promises." Chloe smiles because she was hoping that Beca would say that.

Thirty minutes later they're back at Chloe's place. Beca had to come up to retrieve her bag but of course she can't say no to Chloe and accepted a cup of tea before leaving. She will never pass up a chance to spend more time with Chloe.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **BECHLOE is almost there! Trust me!**

 **Guys I have Tumblr and I'll be posting sneek peaks for upcoming chapters so keep an eye out there ;p  
name- katelides**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 15**

Chloe's conscience is killing her, she needs to tell Beca she saw what happenedEvery time she opens her mouth she shuts it close again. If her conscience was a person it would be beating her up right now. It takes her a while but manages to get something out and Beca is as confused as she can be. "I'm sorry." Chloe didn't mean to shout but she did. "What? Why are you sorry?" Chloe avoids Beca's gaze. "I saw what Tom did. I'm sorry I was too scared to do something about it." Chloe's eyes are tearing up. "Hey, I'm glad you didn't." Beca scoots closer and lifts Chloe's head to make their eyes meet. "I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt you." Beca wipes away a tear rolling down Chloe's cheek. "What did you see?" Beca asks scared of the actual answer. "I-you-he called you out for not knowing me and you surprised me with the fact that you did know." Chloe keeps trying to look away from Beca but their eyes keep locking. "I saw him picking you up and pushing you down, I..." Chloe bursts out in tears. "I should have stopped him but didn't" She manages to choke out.

Beca pulls her in for a hug and holds her tight. "It's alright, nothing bad happened... I'm alright." Beca lets Chloe cry and tries to calm her by rubbing her back. It takes a while but Chloe calms down. "You're not 'alright', I saw you holding your hand after you fell." Chloe pulls back and grabs both of Beca's hands. "Oh my god... your hand it's..." Beca tries to pull her hand away but fails. "Chloe, it's fine." Chloe shakes her head. "No it's not, look at it." She points at the large cut on Beca's palm which is surrounded by dried up blood. Beca had tried to clean it a bit but it hadn't worked out very well.

"Stay here." Chloe gets up and gives Beca a stern look. She goes into the kitchen and comes back a few moments later with the first-aid kit, ice and a wet towel. She sits down and takes Beca's hand again. "Chloe, you don't have to do this." Chloe ignore her and keeps cleaning the cut. "You have a cut and your wrist is swollen, maybe I should call Stacie for..." Beca quickly cuts off Chloe. "Not Stacie, she doesn't have to know about this." Chloe hums and puts the towel on the table. "This might sting a bit." Chloe takes a cotton wipe and puts some iosol on it. The second it touches her skin Beca hisses and tries to pull away but Chloe keep her hand in place. "I'm sorry." Chloe releases Beca's hand and gives her the ice-pack. "I'm not sure if it will help much at this point but I'd rather be safe." Beca takes the ice and places it on her hand.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Beca removes the ice and places it on the table before turning towards Chloe. "Chlo?" Chloe has been following each movement with great care. Still something inside her flutters when Beca uses het nickname. With a quick nod from her Beca continuous her question. "Has Tom ever hurt you?" It's quiet but Chloe can heat it. She didn't expect it but heard it. Apparently she took to long too answer and Beca moves closer taking her hands. "Chloe, did he ever hurt you?" The question was more pressing this time. "He, uhm, nothing, he did nothing." Beca scoffs. "You're a bad liar Beale, now tell me." Chloe takes a breath. "He was drunk and he apologized many times for it."

Flashback*

Chloe is in her second year of college and is attending a huge party. She didn't want to go because she was exhausted with all the assignments and Bellas rehearsals. Tom and Aubrey had convinced her to go. Tom because he was getting frustrated that they didn't spend a lot of time together anymore and Aubrey because all the Bellas would be there. "It will be fun, we need some time to relax Chloe." Aubrey tells Chloe while walking towards the party, they can hear the music getting louder the loser they get. Normally it's Chloe who needs to convince Aubrey to go out but today was not such a day.

"Hey Chlo, Bree." Chloe follows the sound of the voice to Tom standing a bit further. "Glad you made it, the party is amazing." He shoves Aubrey and Chloe a plastic cup in their hands. "Come on, lets have some fun." Chloe can see that Tom is pretty drunk already, she hates it when he is like that. He unpredictable and if he gets angry it's nothing you want to witness. Especially when he's drunk. "I'm going to the rest of the Bellas, I'll see you later." Aubrey waves is goodbye and I follow her with my eyes to the Bellas. "Lets go inside, we have a lot to catch up on." Tom says with a smirk, Chloe knew what the smirk meant but really wasn't in the mood.

Tom pulls Chloe inside and pushes a second drink in her hands, she hasn't even touched the first one. "Tom, I don't need a new drink." Chloe says slightly irritated. "Come on babe, loosen up a bit. You've been way too busy lately, let us have some fun together." He pulls her in for a sloppy kiss, Chloe tries to pull away but he's too strong. After making out for a bit Tom lets go and pulls Chloe up the stairs to a bedroom. He closes the door behind them and turns towards Chloe. "Lets have a party for two." He stumbles towards the redhead and almost falls on top of her when he pushes her on the bed. "Tom get off, I don't want…" Chloe gets cut off by a kiss. She manages to break free after a bit of struggle. "Babe, we haven't been together in two weeks. What's going on?" Chloe is now standing next to the door. "I don't want to talk to you when you're like this. We'll talk when you're sober." She opens the door. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, whenever you want it I'm there but when I need you, you disappear." The comment hit her right in the face, she never meant to ignore him but she just needed some space. "When you're sober." Chloe mumbles before actually leaving. She looks at her wrist and sees a bruise forming already.

The next day he send a giant bouquet of roses and apologized for weeks after that. He promised her that he would never get that drunk again and that he would respect her boundaries. She believed him but deep inside she knew he was not the one for her. She was relieved when they broke up a year later. They decided to be friends and that's what they did. But Beca doesn't know that yet.

End Flashback*

Beca is pacing up and down the living room. "Nothing happened Beca, can you please sit down?" Beca stops dead in her tracks. "It's none of my business anyway, you can date whomever you want." Beca is trying to contain her anger, Tom didn't do anything major but he did scare the sweetest human being on earth. "Beca…" A phone call interrupts Chloe. Beca looks at the screen and sees Tom's face light up. "You pick up, I have to go anyway." Beca grabs her coat and want to leave. "Wait… give me one minute. We need to talk about this." She picks up her phone and walks to the door to make sure Beca stays in the apartment.

Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** "Hello?"

 **Tom:** "Chloe, where are you? I've been looking for you."

 **Chloe:** "I went home, I was tired."

 **Tom:** "I could have take you, you didn't have to take a taxi."

 **Chloe:** "I didn't take a taxi, Beca took me home."

 **Tom:** "…"

 **Chloe:** "Tom? You still there?"

 **Tom:** "I asked you out and you decline me picking you up but yet you arrive with her. You leave without saying goodbye, again with her. What do you want me to say?"

 **Chloe** : Right now her patience is almost none existent. "Don't do that right now Tom, you don't have the right to do that." She hangs up.

End Phone Call*

Beca was sitting back on the couch and waited for Chloe to finish the conversation. She watched the exchange and felt guilty. She really didn't want to cause any trouble between the couple. Beca lets her head hang low until she feels the couch dip next to her. She's met with Chloe's eyes but now they are filled with anger. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I'm sorry." Chloe shakes her head. "Stop saying you're sorry. Tom and I broke up over 3 years ago, I didn't want to go out with him alone. I asked Aubrey to come with me and I knew she would ask Stacie. I was so happy when you said yes, I knew that whatever happened tonight I would leave happy with you because that's all I need... you." Chloe doesn't know what happened because it went so fast. One moment she's pouring her heart out and the next Beca's lips are on hers. After the initial shock Chloe kisses her back wrapping het arms around the brunette's neck.

Just as quick as she kissed her Beca pulls back in a hurry. Falling of the couch, getting up, collecting her stuff and bolting for the door. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." Beca runs out the door leaving a baffled Chloe behind. Chloe gets up and sees Beca's keys on the table. She grabs her bag and coat and leaves to follow the brunette. Chloe was not going to give up and is determined to find out why Beca is pushing her away everytime they get closer.

The ride was quick and easy. Chloe parks her car a bit further down the street and walk up to the building. She sees someone sitting on the step in front of it and quickens her pace. "You have to stop running away." Beca looks up and sees a now furious Chloe standing in front of her. "I put my feelings out in the open, you kiss me and then run while asking for forgiveness?" Tears are spilling from Chloe's eyes. "Why would I have to forgive you for kissing me? It takes two for it to happen and frankly I enjoyed it." Beca gets up slowly. "I kissed you because I like you, I have liked you since the first time I saw you. I ran because I'm a screw-up. In the end you'll realise that you don't need me and that I'm more of a burden to you than anything else. You will leave me because I'm sure I'm going to do something stupid to mess this up. I always do." Beca is trying not to cry but some tears do find their way out. "I really like you too Beca and I won't let you screw up, we can do this but you have to try. Scratch that, _we_ have to try." They stand there on the street staring at each other both not really knowing what else they can say.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	16. Chapter 16

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 16**

Stacie and Aubrey enter Stacie's house. After Chloe and Beca left they didn't want to stay much longer, also because they both had to work the next day. They were quiet and didn't discuss the short conversation they overheard from Tom on the phone. Aubrey was most disturbed by this and Stacie was just wondering if Beca had lied about her hand. They kick off their heels and head for the living room to cuddle on the couch for a while. Stacie is the first to break the silence. "Do you think Tom would hurt Beca?" The question was random and Aubrey sits up. "Don't think so, he isn't violent. He can be when he's drunk but..." After a deep breath Aubrey continuous. "He might... why?" Stacie shakes her head. "Do you remember at the club, before Beca sang?" Aubrey nods. "I saw that Beca was hurt and I don't believe that she fell for one bit. And the song she sang was definitely for Chloe. Beca has not sung in years, something happened and I'm sure she won't talk about it." Aubrey rubs Stacie's arm. "If you want we can talk to her, all of us. You, me and Chloe." Aubrey smiles at her girlfriend. "That's a great idea, she won't be able to get away." Stacie kisses Aubrey. "How did I get so lucky with such a smart girlfriend." She says between kisses. "I ask myself that same question every day."

With a loud giggle Aubrey falls on her back. Stacie quickly crawls on top of her and kisses her on her collarbone. Both her hands besides Aubrey's head. Aubrey rests her hands on Stacie's hips, when Stacie starts to nibble on her ear she lets out a soft moan and digs her fingers in Stacie's hips.

Stacie sits up and starts tugging at Aubrey's shirt, Aubrey also sits up and pulls the shirt over her head. She helps Stacie get rid of hers. They continue to make out and explore each other's bodies. Stacie has her thigh between Aubrey's legs and pushes against Aubrey's core, which result in a loud moan. "Stop teasing..." Aubrey says with a shaky voice. "Oh, do you mean like this..." Stacie repeats the motion and again a loud moan escapes Aubrey's lips. Stacie grins and starts unbuttoning Aubrey's pants and pulls them down slowly placing kisses down her thighs. When Aubrey's pants are off Stacie slides back up to capture Aubrey's lips.

Once again Stacie lowers herself placing kisses along Aubrey's neck and breasts. She manages to remove Aubrey's bra and takes a nipple between her lips and starts sucking it while massaging the other breast. Aubrey arches her back and tangles her hands into Stacie's hair. After switching breast and giving it the same attention Stacie trails down to Aubrey's core removing the lacy fabric that's still in the way. Before attacking Stacie looks up meeting Aubrey's eyes, after seeing the desire in her eyes Stacie starts licking at sucking. Shortly after she slides a finger in, earning a loud moan from the blonde. Stacie picks up the pace, knowing that Aubrey is very close. "God... Sta...acie... I'm... aaaah!" Stacie keeps her finger in and licks until Aubrey rode out her orgasm.

Still heavily panting Aubrey pulls Stacie up, kissing her passionately. "That… was… amazing. Now it's my turn to show you the same." With a sly grin Aubrey flips them over and starts teasing her girlfriend. "Judging by the look on your face you are enjoying this." Tracing soft kisses down Stacie's neck. "You have no idea Bree, you have no idea…"

* * *

Beca takes Chloe up to her apartment because it's very late and she doesn't think it's safe for Chloe to drive back home by herself. Chloe makes herself comfortable on the couch waiting for Beca to come back from the bedroom. It takes longer than usual but Chloe stays patient and waits, they need to talk about what's going on. "Sorry it took me so long but I changed the sheets for you to sleep in the bed tonight." Beca walks in and has changed her clothes into something more comfortable. "Oh and I thought you might want to change so I brought these." She hands Chloe a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "That's very sweet but you didn't have to do all of that, I'm fine on the couch." Beca laughs loudly. "First of all no one was going to sleep on the couch, I prepared the guestroom for you. And second, you're worth the trouble." Beca sits down beside Chloe. "If you want to change your room is the second door." Chloe isn't sure what just happened and just gets up to get changed.

When Chloe has changed into the clothes Beca gave her she sits down on the couch next to Beca. Leaving enough space to be comfortable but close enough to be able to initiate contact if necessary. "I know you want to talk." Beca starts. "I know you said you want us to try but what if it doesn't work out, you have nothing to lose. I lose everything." Beca avoids looking at Chloe while speaking. "What are you talking about? You have nothing to lose." Chloe says confused. "I work for you, if this doesn't work out I'm done." Chloe scoots closer and makes Beca look her by placing her index finger underneath her chin. "You think I'm going to fire you _if_ we break up?" Chloe sees the fear in Beca's metallic blue eyes. "I would never do that, no matter what happens." Tears start to form in Beca's eyes but she chokes them back. "You say that now but when the time comes you'll be thinking differently." Chloe shakes her head. "I don't let my personal life influence my work." Chloe takes a deep breath. "I'm begging you Beca, give me a chance." The brunette nods her head. "I will give us a chance but we need to takes things slow, we need to get to know each other." Chloe nods. "Of course, I totes understand." Beca raises her eyebrow. "Totes?" Chloe laughs. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She says mockingly. "Never, it's cute."

Chloe goes to bed shortly after their conversation because she had a meeting tomorrow. The meeting is at 2 but she still needed to be there beforehand. Beca had stayed behind a bit longer because she had to think about things. She had agreed on being with Chloe but something told her it was a bad idea. Maybe it is because she hasn't been in a relationship since high school or because she's just over thinking.

6 am rolls around and Beca is still in the living room sitting on the couch. Chloe seems to have trouble sleeping to and was looking to find a glass of water. "What are you still doing up?" Beca looks up and smiles at Chloe. "Just thinking, I couldn't sleep." Chloe sits down next to Beca. "Same… what are you thinking about?" Without hesitations Beca answers. "You." Beca continues because she feels like she has to explain herself. "I'm wondering what you see in me, why you want to be with me when you can have so much better." Chloe stays silent for a brief moment. "I see an amazing, wonderful and talented person that can give me more than I could ever ask for. I don't care about money and stuff like that, I need someone who will care for me." Chloe takes a breath. "You're the most caring person I've ever met. You've always worked hard, not for you but to make sure Benji was well taken care off. And to me that's more important than anything else. Honestly it should be me wondering what you see in me." Beca chuckles. "I see a wonderful human being that an make any person smile by just walking into the room. You care about people even when you don't know them. Anyone who does get to know you is a very lucky person."

It takes a moment for everything to sink in but when it does both women almost leap into each other's arms. They hug and cuddle for a solid 20 minutes until Beca notices Chloe fall asleep in her arms. Beca smiles down at her and picks her up. She takes her to the guest room and leys her down. "Don't go" Chloe stops Beca from leaving and softly pulls her onto the bed. Beca has no idea how because Chloe's eyes are closed and seems like she's asleep. She does however slip under the covers and cuddle with Chloe, keeping in mind that she'll only stay for a bit and then leave but sleep has other ideas and soon takes over.

* * *

Beca wakes up around 9 am but finds it very difficult to move. The reason why? Chloe has her arm wrapped around Beca's waist and her head on Beca's arm. Seeing this sight makes Beca smile, she could get used to waking up like this. Beca kisses Chloe's forehead. "Hey princess, wake up." Chloe shifts slightly. "Hmmm… wha… ca… me?" Beca never thought Chloe could get even more adorable. "I'm sorry Chlo, but I didn't understand what you said." Chloe stretches with a loud yawn. "What did you call me?" Chloe's voice is raspy and sounds sexy as hell. "Oh that, I uhm… I called you princess." Chloe opens her eyes slowly to look at Beca. "Why? Not that I don't like it but why?" Beca smiles at the struggling redhead next to her. "I called you princess because you should be treated like one and I plan to do that." Chloe finally adjusted her eyes to the light and smiles brightly at Beca. "That's so sweet, but you don't have to treat me any different." Chloe nuzzles her head in the crook of Beca's neck. "I know but I want to because I do really like you."

Chloe look up and lets her eyes linger on Beca's lips before actually kissing her favorite brunette. Beca kisses her back and it becomes heated really quick. They get interrupted by a phone ringing. They pull away both out of breath. Beca gets up and walks to Chloe's purse where the sound was coming from. She hands the purse to Chloe and leaves her to have some privacy while taking the call. Chloe grunts in frustration, she didn't want Beca to leave.

*Phone Call*

 **Jesse:** "Good morning Chloe, sorry to call you this early but you need to come into the studio ASAP."

 **Chloe:** "What happened?"

 **Jesse:** "There was a break in, we don't think something was stolen but some of the equipment was smashed."

 **Chloe:** "I'm on my way, thank you for calling."

 **Jesse:** "See you soon."

*End Phone Call*

Chloe gets ups and changes into the clothes she was wearing the night before. She heads towards the living room and finds Beca waiting for her. "I figured you could use some breakfast." She points at a yellow travel mug and some sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. "Oh Beca, you didn't have to do that." Chloe walks up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck. "I know but something told me you wouldn't have time to eat here." Beca says while wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "If you need anything give me a call and I'll bring it over on my way to the studio." Chloe kisses Beca. "You're the sweetest." They brush their noses against each other. "But honestly I don't think there will be a lot of work today." Chloe lets go with a sigh. "What happened?" Chloe takes a breath. "Someone broke into the studio and smashed some equipment, I have to check out if something is missing."

Beca stares at her in shock. "Wait, why did you only hear about this now?" Chloe shrugs, I don't know. I guess the alarm didn't go off when it happened." Beca had changed in between making breakfast for Chloe and waiting so she just needed to put on her jacket and shoes. "I'm coming with you, I'm not letting you go alone." Chloe follows her lead and puts on her shoes and jacket. "How do you want to go? You drive or I drive?" Chloe thinks about it. "Lets take my car but could you drive? I really could eat something first." Beca smiles. "Sure thing princess, I would do anything for you."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS –katelides**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 17**

Beca and Chloe walk into the office and are met with 3 policemen and Jesse. "What happened?" Chloe asks when she approaches the officers. "There was a break in last night, we already have a copy of the security cameras. We do want to ask you a few questions." Chloe nods and leads the way to her office. Beca follows swiftly. "Miss Beale, is there anyone you can think of who would do something like this?" Chloe shakes her head. "Any ex-boyfriends? Or businesses?" Chloe's eyes widen. "Wait, there could be someone. He's from another studio company and he's been angry for a while because he thinks I'm stealing his clients. He sent me a few disturbing letters, I might have them in my office." The second officer writes some things down. "His name is Frank Dense." the officer who's writing nods. "Thank you, we'll check up on him and see if anything pops up on the tapes." Chloe shakes hands with the officers and waits until they leave her office.

Chloe plops down in her chair with a sigh. Beca walks behind her and puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders to massage her. "Hmmmm" Chloe moans when Beca starts to apply pressure. "Thanks, I can really use that." Chloe lets out another sigh and leans forward to start her computer, losing Beca's touch. "Becs, can you go check the equipment that was smashed? Maybe there's still some things that can be saved? I mean you know how all the equipment works right?" Beca nods. "Sure, I'll see you later. If you need anything give me a call, ok princess?" Beca gives Chloe a kiss on her cheek and leaves her office. Chloe is left behind with a goofy grin on her face.

Around lunch time Chloe wants to call Beca to have some lunch together, maybe even call Stacie and Aubrey. The big meeting was cancelled and Emily wasn't supposed to arrive until the afternoon. Before she can reach for her phone she hears a knock on her door. "Come in." She shouts without hesitation. "Hey Chlo, can I talk to you?" The last person she expected was standing in her doorway. "What do you want Tom?" Chloe gets up and circles her desk and leans against it with crossed arms. "I came to apologize, I was a jerk. Will you please forgive me?" Tom walks in further into the office. "No Tom, I can't forgive you." Tom did not expect that answer. "Come on Chlo, we are good together, what am I saying, great even." He keeps walking until he's right in front of Chloe.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "No Tom, it's over. We…" She points between them. "It's never going to happen again." Tom narrows his eyes. "So… you're telling me… that you… can… resist… this." While saying his sentence Tom leans in deeper and deeper until he can kiss Chloe. When he does kiss her she tries to push him of off her but he has a very strong grip on her.

All of a sudden the door opens. "Hey Chlo, I know you forget to eat when you're work…ing…" Beca walks in and is not pleased with the sight in front of her. She keeps her jealousy in check but crosses her arms anyway. Chloe pushes Tom of off her with a lot of force this time and because he's caught off guard he stumbles back. "This is _not_ what is seems like…" Chloe tries but stops talking when she sees Beca's glare. "I believe you Chloe but I'd like to know what _he_ is doing here." Chloe carefully approaches Beca. "I'm here to talk to _my girlfriend_." Beca chuckles. "You must be in the wrong office because I don't see her." Chloe tries to hide a smile but fails. She loves it when Beca stands up for her , even though she could do it herself. It makes the brunette look incredibly hot. "So, if you would like to look somewhere else that's fine but if you don't leave within the minute I will use force to get you out." Tom bursts out in laughter but Beca's face stays expressionless. "You? You will use force?" Tom is almost on the floor laughing as hard as he can. So that's why he's double as surprised when Beca grabs him by his shirt and throws him out of the office. "You will find you exit on the right." Tom tries to do something but is quickly cut off by Jesse. "Alright big guy, you heard the lady, keep walking."

While Jesse leads Tom out of the building Beca goes back into the office. "So, what about lunch?" Chloe raises her eyebrow at how easily Beca ignores what just happened. "Wait, don't we need to talk about what just happened?" Chloe asks confused. "Okay? Uhm, do you want to sit down?" Beca points at the couch. "Sure." They sit down and Beca stares at Chloe. "HekissedmeIdidn'twanttobuthewastoostrongandIcouldn'tpushhimoff." Chloe rattles the sentence so quick that Beca can't process it at all. "Whoa Chlo, relax. What did you just say?" Chloe takes a breath and repeats the sentence but much slower this time. "He kissed me, I didn't want to but he was too strong and I couldn't push him off." Chloe fumbles with the ring on her thumb. "I figured, I… I'm not mad. I did get jealous though, I … how do I say this… I really like you and I don't want to lose you before I actually get to prove how much I like you." Beca scratches the back of her neck nervously. "You're not mad?" Beca shakes her head. "No, even if you would have wanted to get back with him I wouldn't be." Chloe makes Beca look her in the eyes. "I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you and no one else."

"Well, if that's true then there's one thing left to do." Beca gets up from the couch and stands in front of Chloe. "Chloe Beale, will you go out on a real date with me?" Chloe follows her lead and gets up from the couch too. "Beca Mitchell, I would love to go out on a date with you." Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her closer. "What do you have in mind?" Chloe asks with a husky voice, their noses touching slightly. "That's a surprise." Beca says while wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "But I want to know." Chloe pouts oh so adorably which makes Beca smile. "Don't worry princess, I promise that you'll love it." Beca places a soft kiss on Chloe's nose before letting of her. "Now, lets go have some lunch. We can't talk to Emily on an empty stomach, can we?" Chloe smiles and takes Beca's hand. "Good because I'm starving."

* * *

Stacie wakes up with a smile on her face and her girlfriend in her arms. The night had ended with a bang even though they didn't expect it to happen. Stacie checks the time on her phone and sees that she still has two hours before she has to be in. "Good morning babe." Aubrey kisses Stacie on the lips. "How did you sleep?" Aubrey's smile widens even more, if it was possible. "I slept wonderful, how about you?" Stacie crawls on top of Aubrey and straddles her. "I slept fantastic because you were next to me." Aubrey giggles when Stacie leans down to kiss her.

After a quick make-out session both women get up and start to get ready for work. Stacie jumped into the guest shower while Aubrey used the main one. They wanted to take one together but quickly decided against it because they both know it would slow them down more than it should. Stacie is in the kitchen reading something on her phone while waiting for Aubrey. "How do you shower so quickly?" Stacie looks up and abandons her phone on the countertop. "When you work in a hospital you don't always have a lot of time so that means quick showers." Stacie wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Also it gives me some extra time to make breakfast for my beautiful girlfriend." Aubrey tries to hide a blush but Stacie sees it anyway. "You look cute when you blush." Stacie says before pulling Aubrey in for a kiss. The kiss is soft but yet filled with passion. Time seems like it's fading away and they are the only two left in the world. They pull apart when oxygen is needed and rest in each other's arms before they have their breakfast and head out for work.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've never gone to a frat party or got drunk, like ever?" Chloe says in full disbelieve. "Well in my defense I only went to college for a month and never been a drinker." Beca raises her hands up in defense to make a statement. The two women are going back to the studio after their quiet lunch. They went to a little diner not so far away and were sharing stories about their childhood and college. Actually it's more Chloe talking and Beca listening.

"Beca, can I ask you something?" Beca nods, she could never say no to Chloe anyway. "Why don't you drink? I mean, you don't have to tell me but I'm just curious." Chloe is staring at her feet because she knows that Beca hates personal questions but trying to find things out is not a crime though. "Oh, uhm, that." Beca sighs. "My dad was an alcoholic, I hated it when he drank but he wouldn't stop. When he left my world fell apart for a while but my mom kept me strong. I was only eight but I vowed to never drink in my life." Chloe's head snaps towards the brunette. "That's why I rarely drink and if I do it's just one beer." Beca continues walking but Chloe stops dead in her tracks.

Beca turns around when she notices that Chloe isn't walking next to her. "Uhm, Chloe? You alright?" The redhead nods her head and slowly walks towards the brunette. "You're one badass DJ." Chloe says which makes Beca smile. "As long as I'm your badass DJ I'll be happy." Chloe cups Beca's face with her hands and kisses her.

The two walk the last part back to the office hand in hand. They go up and see Emily already waiting for them. "Beca, Chloe!" Emily almost skips towards the couple. "Hi Em, how are you?" Beca smiles at the young girl. "I'm great, better than great, I'm fantastic." The overjoyed tone she spoke in makes Chloe chuckle. "I assume you've heard that Flashlight is the number one hit since yesterday?" Chloe says with a bright smile. "Yeah it's so surreal. I can't believe people actually like the song."

"I did." Beca says casually. "You're an amazing singer-songwriter and I'm proud of you." Little tears start forming in Emily's eyes. Ever since Beca walked into the studio and helped her she looked up to her. Beca understood her and brought the best out of her. She loved working with her and wanted to keep working with her for a very long time. "You alright?" Chloe's voice brings Emily back to reality. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the video clip. We're still doing one right?" Beca smiles and Chloe grabs Emily's hand and pulls her into her office.

A bit surprised by the action Emily sits down on the couch before staring at the two women in front of her. "Alright, everything is set for the video. We can start filming tomorrow if you're up to it." Chloe exclaims with a huge grin. Emily looks between Beca and Chloe for a moment before jumping up and wrapping them in a hug. "Wait what do you have in mind?" She lets go of the women. "We thought of an idea and we think you'll like it. I talked to your mom and we will drive you to the location tomorrow." Beca says with a little smirk. "Are you for real?" With a quick nod from both Chloe and Beca, Emily starts jumping around. She finally had some great news after having a few bad days but that the other women did not know.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating in a long(ish) time! I was traveling a lot and my laptop wouldn't charge for some reason so I couldn't write much.**

 **I'm back and hope to update more often!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS! - katelides**

 **msleabrazil : I'm glad you like the nickname :D**

 **ghostperfect : Are you sure? hehe anything can happen ;p I'm trying to give both ships equal amount of time but I'm still mostly bechloe though**

 **guest; bob the builder : Are you really so sure about that? ;p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 18**

Beca and Chloe are waiting for Emily outside of the recording studio since they promised to drive her to the location. It's 7.45 am and they had to be there at 8.30. "I hope she gets here soon, I still want to pick up some coffee before we pick up Benji." Chloe smiles at the grumpy brunette beside her. "Don't worry, I can see her running towards us." Chloe points at a tall figure running up to them in the distance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." Emily tries to catch her breath but it seems to be quite difficult. "Hey, are you alright?" Chloe's face goes from amused to concerned in seconds. Emily has even more trouble breathing and Chloe starts to panic. Beca on the other hand stays calm and reaches for Emily's bag and starts looking through it to find something specific.

"Aha, I knew it would be in here." Chloe gives Beca an angry stare. "I don't know what the hell you're doing but instead of going through her stuff you could help by calling for help." Beca knew that Chloe was annoyed but still kept her smirk on her face. "We don't need help, we need this." She points at the asthma inhalator she's holding before crouching down to help Emily use it.

"How did you know?" Beca sits back when Emily starts to breath somewhat normal again. "My mom had asthma, I know the symptoms." Beca turns towards the young girl and flashes her a concerned smile. "You scared us there Em." Emily stands up and forces the inhalator back into her bag. "What's wrong?" The sudden 'aggressiveness is very unlike the tall brunette. "I hate having these stupid attacks, I'm embarrassed about them alright." Beca wraps a protective arm around Emily and whispers in her ear. "No need to be ashamed, this only proves that you're stronger than others. You can do so much more than what they can even with a minor disability."

Chloe looks at the exchange between the two brunettes but can't hear what Beca is saying. "Thank you Beca, that means a lot." Emily hugs Beca tightly. "How about we go pick up Benji and get that coffee before we're late for the shoot." Emily quickly lets go. "Sure but uhm, who's Benji?" Beca smiles while holding the door open for Emily and then Chloe. "Benji's my little cousin, someone promised him a day behind the scenes." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, Chloe mentioned him a while back."

Beca circles around Chloe's car and gets into the driver's seat. How she agreed to drive was beyond her but spending time with Chloe and Emily really makes her day. Both are quirky yet adorable and their antics will certainly make you laugh.

* * *

Benji is impatiently waiting beside the window that has the best view of the street. That's the only way he can spot Beca and not make them wait too long. Who is he kidding, that's a complete lie. Ever since he heard the song flashlight on the radio he was freaking out, he had heard Emily's covers before on youtube and had subscribed to her. When he found out he was going to be behind the scenes of the flashlight music video he was jumping around for an hour in his room.

The honk of a car brings him out of his thoughts and sees a black car out front. He jumps up and runs towards the front door but shouts before he leaves. "Beca's here, see you later tonight misses Conrad." Without waiting for an answer her opens the door and walks, as casually possible, to the car and gets in.

"Hey B, how was your morning?" Benji hasn't noticed Emily yet and fist bumps Beca before she starts driving. "Early but I don't mind, it's gonna be an awesome day." Benji flips his head to the side when he hears a slight chuckle. "You can say that twice." Benji's mouth opens and closes a few time and quickly settles to closed. "Hi, I'm Emily." The tall brunette extends her hand for Benji to shake. "H-hi I-I'm Benji." A slight blush forms on Emily's cheeks. There's something adorable in the boy sitting next to her, the way he stutters and turns red. It's nothing she has ever seen before, why does this make her heart beat so fast?

Beca and Chloe silently follow the slightly awkward interaction behind them with big smiles plastered on their faces. They just know that the younglings in the back are perfect for each other but no one can force them together. If it's meant to be it's meant to be.

A good 45 minutes and a lot of singing along to the radio later Beca parks the car in front of a university. "Wait, are we filming here?" Emily's eyes grow wide. "Yes, you look told me that you were homeschooled and that if your career really sets off you'd never get a chance to see how a university works." Chloe leads the way to the make-up trailer. "Alright, we will leave you here and pick you up when we start shooting. Benji, do you want to keep Emily company?" The slight nod coming from the very shy boy is the only confirmation the two women need. "Great, see you in a bit." Beca waves the two kids goodbye and follows Chloe towards the director to go over the idea one more time.

Benji looks around the trailer, waiting for Emily to get ready. There's not much to see though so he settles on a chair and watches how they prepare Emily. While getting her hair done Emily gets a text and her face fall immediately.

[From] Emily  
 _Why? Why did you do it?_

[From] Drake  
 _I told you what happened!_

[From] Emily  
 _You could have broken up instead of cheating…_

[From] Drake  
 _Come on babe, we can talk about this_

[From] Emily  
 _We're done, don't text me again_

It wasn't until Emily felt two arms hold her tight that she realized that she was crying. She looks in the mirror and sees that it's Benji holding her. The small gesture meant so much to her and the boy didn't even know her. After a few minutes Emily's sobs die down and she pulls back from Benji's warm and comforting touch. "Sorry, I didn't…" Benji wipes Emily's tears away and gives her a soft smile. "Don't apologize." There's a brief moment of silence, no one moves. Not even the stylists. "It's none of my business but the person that made you cry is a complete and utter jerk." Emily lets out a soft chuckle. "I really like your smile, don't let it fade away anymore."

Benji gets up from his knees and points to the stylists with his head. "Do you want to finish getting ready? I mean your big video debut is waiting." Emily lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." The stylists start to move again and get Emily ready just in time before Beca and Chloe got back.

* * *

"Alright people, take lunch!" The director shouts through a mic and everyone starts to disappear slowly. "Hey kid, you're doing great out there. We need a few more angle shots and then some close ups before we shoot the last scene." Emily nods. "Now go have lunch, you seem like you could use it." With a quick thank you Emily shoots back to where Beca and Benji were standing.

"You're amazing, a natural, you-you're just wow." Beca laughs at the crazy antics of her cousin. She has never seen him this way. "Thank you." Emily blushes and stares at the ground. "Uhm, where's Chloe?" Beca points behind her with her thumb. "She had to take a phone call, she'll join us in a moment and we can go have lunch." As if on cue Chloe walks back with a worried expression on her face. "Hey why don't you guys go ahead, there's a diner Chloe suggested further down the street. We'll be in a sec." The two teenagers look at each other with a shrug before heading ahead.

"What happened?" Beca asks concerned. "It turns out the it was the rivaling company that broke in. They arrested Frank Dense, he admitted to the whole thing." Chloe lets out a sigh. "Isn't that good news?" Beca raises her eyebrow. "It is but I just want to know why, he admitted to breaking in but he didn't say why he did it." Beca wraps her arms around the other woman. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Most of the equipment is still functional and the rest can be replaced easily. No backups are gone or have been made into a copy so we're good." Chloe places a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. "Thank you, that's what I needed. Just some good old fashioned reassurance." Beca laughs it off. "Good old fashioned Beca Mitchell at your service m'am." She even tips an imaginary hat. "You're such a goof." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Yeah but I'm your goof."

The four enter the empty diner and find a little booth in the back. They all look through the menu in silence and wait for a waiter to come take their order. "Hi, I'm Callie and I'll be your waitress tonight." Beca's head shoots up when she hears the voice. "C-Callie?" Now also Chloe looks up to see what's wrong. "Hello Beca, long time no see." Beca stands up. "Yeah, I guess." She turns back to the table. "Enjoy your lunch, I need some air." She brushes past the shorthaired blonde in front of her. "Really mature Beca." The sarcasm dripping from Callie's voice made Beca stop and turn around. "You're the one to talk Callie." The blonde rolls her eyes. "I know you regret your mistake hun, everyone knows it."

Chloe sees Beca clench her fists so she gets up. "And who's this whore you're sleeping around this time." Chloe narrows her eyes at the blonde and Benji gets up from his seat as well. "You have no right to talk to her like that." Beca was almost fuming and Benji could see it clearly, he knew how Beca was. She would stay calm if it was only pointed at her but the second she pulled in Chloe all hell would go loose.

"You cheated on me. I broke up with you when I found out and you got me fired from the coffee shop because you were angry." Callie starts laughing. "That's a lie and you know it." With a smirk she looks Chloe up and down. "At least my taste in partners went up and yours went… waaay down." Chloe saw this coming and grabbed Beca's hand before she could do anything stupid. "The only mistake I made was dating you." The brunette half shouts between clenched teeth.

"We both know _that's_ a lie but I'll let it slide, for old time's sake. If you change your mind about firetruck over here you can always call me." What happened next no one saw coming. Chloe had slapped Callie right across the face. Beca pulled the redhead behind her before Callie could try and do something to her. "Back off dude, you touch her you won't survive it." Beca is right in the blonde's face. "B, take Em and get out. We're leaving." Benji quicky does as said and offers Emily his hand before pulling her out of the booth and out of the restaurant.

Beca quickly does the same with Chloe but before disappearing through the door she turns to Callie one last time. "You're nothing but a pathetic loser. You can throw all the insults you want my way but that won't bother me. But if you ever and I mean _ever_ lay as much as a finger on my friends or family I'll rip you apart." With that Beca finally leaves the diner.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Beca looks at Benji with a sad smile. "Yeah, she was." Beca shakes her head and puts a smile on her face with a sigh. "Alright, lets get you all some food shall we." Beca marches to the end of the street where you can buy some pizza slices. The three others share some weird looks but let it go… for now."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 19**

The group went back to the set and made sure everything was set for the last part of shooting. Chloe has been keeping an eye out on Beca since they left the diner. The brunette was keeping up an act of being happy but Chloe could see through it. She needed to talk to her, to make sure everything was fine. Even though she knows every thing's not fine at all.

"Hey Benji?" Chloe draws his attention with a whisper so that Beca doesn't hear her. "You can go and check out what the director does from up close if you want." Benji rolls his eyes with a smile. "I know you want to talk to Beca but yeah that would be cool." He whispers with a grin. "Thank you for doing this." Chloe waves him off before turning towards Beca who's standing a bit further.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe can hear Beca sigh loudly. "Can we talk?" The main reason why Chloe came over was to talk but hearing the question come from the other party scared her a bit. "Sure." Beca points towards the main entrance of Barden University. The walk over there was quiet but somehow welcoming.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the diner." Beca shuffles her feet and avoids eye contact. "It wasn't your fault." Beca snorts loudly. "Yes it is, _I_ got into a fight with her and _I_ should have resolved it without getting you involved at all." Beca's voice sounded frustrated and filled with self blame. "I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." Beca still hasn't looked up to meet Chloe's eyes.

The two stood in silence for what seemed an eternity. With a long and deep sigh Beca breaks the silence. "We dated for two years." Beca throws her head back into her neck. Chloe isn't really sure how to react so she keeps quiet but does squeezes the other woman's hand to show that's she's listening.

"We started dating the last year of high school. We both came to Barden, and continued dating. Her dad offered me a job in the diner because she told him that I was looking for one. He never really liked me but I couldn't care less. After I started doing the online program Callie and I started to drift apart but never broke up." Beca takes a deep breath before continuing.

One day I had a shift at the diner and Callie was going to a party, her father told me to go and spend some time with her. I was surprised but the last few weeks he started to warm up to me so I went to that party. On my way there I saw Stacie and we went together. Thinking back I wished I never went. I saw Callie kissing another girl and I got mad. I walked up to her and told her we were over and Stacie took me back to her dorm so I could calm down. Callie called me and tried to explain but I stayed with my decision. The next morning I got an angry phone call from her dad and he fired me."

Chloe has been listening with an open mouth to every word Beca was saying. Was she shocked? Yes, even more than that she was angry. How could someone be so shallow and mean? Chloe lets out a huff before walking away angry. Beca shoots after her and stops her before she can cross the road. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Chloe turns back and Beca can see the fuming expression on the redheads face. "I'm going to tell that… that… arrghh." Beca lets out a chuckle before wrapping the redhead in a hug. "Relax, she's not worth it. And beside I think she's remember that slap for a very long time."

Chloe looks Beca in the eyes and can see something in them. It's more than pride but she can't place it. "Is she the reason why you're scared I would fire you if we would break up? Not that it would happen because I like you to much, I'm keeping you around for a very long time." Chloe says with a wink. Beca lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, she is. Also, you're the first person I've dated since her." Chloe raises her brow. "I've had a one night stand twice because Stacie made me. And three blind dates but they never got far." The horror was written all over Beca's face when she thought back to those.

"That makes the pressure of preparing the perfect date a million times worse." Chloe snuggled up even closer in Beca's arms with a huge grin on her face. "When is that happening by the way?" Beca places a soft kiss on top of Chloe's head. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up." The little kiss threw Chloe off and made her week in the knees. "Uhm, where are we going?" Beca smiles but Chloe can't see it. "Back to my place for starters but you'll understand why when we get there." Chloe pulls away from Beca's arms and steps back. "I can come to your place by myself."

"I know but I want to do this first date thing right, and that means picking you up from home." Chloe's heart just made a little jump. The brunette was being so sweet and it kept impressing her every day. "Chloe?" A wave in front of her face made Chloe come back to reality. "What?"

"I said, do you want to go back to the set?" Chloe takes Beca's outstretched hand and pulls her close and kisses her on the lips. "What was that for?" A completely flustered Beca is definitely Chloe favorite Beca at the moment. "For being the best g-uh friend ever." Chloe's eyes widen when she almost called Beca her girlfriend and the worst part for her was that Beca heard it.

"I like the sound of g-uh friend." Beca says after a few seconds of silence that seemed like forever in Chloe's mind. A little smile does form on the redheads face when she processes the brunette's word. "Yo-you do?" Beca lets out a little hum. "I wanted to talk to you about what we are to each other but you kind of beat me to it." Beca scratches the back of her head. "After Callie I never thought I would ever thought I would call anyone that but it changed the second you stepped into my life. It sounds cheesy but I do mean it." Chloe throws her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her with all she has. If she wasn't falling head over heels before she sure was now.

* * *

The car ride back to drop off Emily and Benji was filled with laughter and weird sing-alongs to the radio. The two teenagers had gotten really close today and Beca could see a little light in Benji's eyes that she had never seen before. The sweet little guy was falling in love for the first time and it was an amazing sight for the older cousin.

"This is your place Em." The car had been standing still for over five minutes and the two teenagers hadn't noticed at all. Both faces fell immediately when they realized they needed to say goodbye. "Don't worry, you'll see each other next week at the release party of the video." Chloe tried to left the mood but it wasn't helping much.

After Emily left the car Benji slumped back into his seat and a big frown formed on his face. Beca knew that she had to think of something to cheer him up. Then suddenly an idea popped up in her head. She went through her bag and found what she was looking for.

"Hey B? Get out and give her your number. I don't need you sulking for the next week." Chloe's head shoots to the left and sees Benji eagerly grabbing the pen and paper that was being handed to him. "You're the best Beca." Without hesitation Benji jumps out of the car and starts writing on the paper while walking to the house.

"How did you .. what?" Chloe's confused face is the cutest thing Beca has ever seen. "I know Benji, he has had a crush on her for two years but will never admit to it. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to open up to someone beside me." Beca shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal. "You think he's going to ask her out?"

"He might, eventually but now he just needs a good friend in his life. He gets bullied in school but he won't talk about it." Beca lets out a sigh. "He's the youngest in his year and graduating top of his class. It's hard, especially at that age." Chloe places her hand on Beca's knee. "You're a great cousin for looking after him." Beca looks over Chloe's shoulder and sees Emily give Benji a kiss on his cheek. "I would give my life for the people that mean the most to me and there's only 5 people on that list."

* * *

Flopping down on her couch Chloe pulls up her laptop and opens skype with a huge smile plastered on her face. Beca walked her back to her apartment and kissed her goodnight before heading home. The emotions the brunette made her feel were just out of the world.

"Hey Chlo, how are you?" The voice of her best friend draws her back to reality. 'Hi Bree, I'm good how about you?" Chloe narrows her eyes to see who's behind the blonde. "Oh, hi Stacie."

"Hi Chloe, how was shooting?" The tall brunette wraps her arms around the blonde and hugs her tight. "You guys are cute." Aubrey raises her brow. "Alright, what happened and don't even think about avoiding the question." Chloe sometimes forgets how well Aubrey knows her and moment like these reminded her.

"We uhm, we kinda ran into Beca's ex today." A loud gasp was heard from the laptop in Chloe's . "What did Beca do? What did Callie say? what the hell happened?" Stacie's question fire took Chloe by surprise. "Babe relax and let Chloe talk." Aubrey tries to calm Stacie down who has an even angrier expression on her face than Beca that afternoon.

Twenty minutes of explaining later Chloe finally got the story out. "We had a nice talk after that and now I'm super nervous about our date." Chloe was never one to be nervous for a date but honestly everything about Beca made her nervous. "Don't worry Chloe, Beca is a closet romantic whatever she will do will surprise you in the best way." Stacie's words seem to have a big impact on Chloe and calm her down but on the other side she's even more nervous than before. "Wait closet romantic?"

"Yeah, if she really likes someone she'll think of the most romantic way to surprise you. Whether it's a date or just a normal day. I remember her with Callie, she would never go full out. She would brainstorm ideas with me but never went through with them in the end. The most romantic thing she did for her was buying her a bracelet. She tried but I knew deep inside that Beca didn't love her. Beca never smiled at her like she smiles at you." Chloe remains quiet.

"Trust me when I say that you'll really like what Beca has planned. She told me about it and it's just too cute for words." Chloe tries to convince Stacie to tell her but Stacie won't budge. "Sorry Chloe, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **I know that Barden is not situated in LA! Just bare with me for the story, plzzzzzz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 20**

Chloe is huffing and puffing in annoyance. She sent Beca a text last night to give her the day off to 'prepare' for the date tonight. Beca tried to change her mind about it but Chloe was very persistent and now she regrets it. It's ridiculous how much she misses having the brunette around. They aren't even dating 3 days and life just seems boring without the brunette.

A knock on her door forces Chloe to put up a smile. "Come in." She shouts, a little strained but hey what can you do about it. "How is my favorite redhead doing today?" Chloe's eyes snap up and looks straight into the metallic blue ones from one Beca Mitchell. "What are you doing here?" Beca steps in further and circles the desk. "You're just as bad as me when it's about forgetting to eat." Only now Chloe notices the Chinese take-out bag. "You shouldn't have." Beca waves it off. "I wanted to and also I wanted to make sure if my g-uh friend won't bail in me tonight." Chloe bursts out in laughter. She will never live down the little mishap but she didn't mind at all.

"She won't, she can't wait to see what you have in store." Beca leans down to place a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. "I'll come pick you up at 7." Chloe's smile grew another size if that was physically even possible she didn't know but it happened. "I can't wait." With another quick kiss Beca heads for the door. "Aren't you having lunch with me?" Beca shakes her head at the cute face Chloe throws at her. "Sorry but I have a date to prepare for." She says with a sly wink.

Chloe sinks back into her seat with a grin that would last for days. Her day just got better and it would only go better for the rest of it. She's in for a wonderful night that hopefully would end in and amazing future with one Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"This looks great Beca, she's going to love it." Beca convinced Stacie to help out with the preparations for the date. But of course she had to bring Aubrey but seems to like it. "You got some game Mitchell." Aubrey sounded genuinely impressed while taking another look around.

"You really like her don't you?" Stacie asks Beca in a whispered tone. "She makes me happy with just a smile dude. I have never felt like this before and it feels awesome." Deep inside Stacie is screaming and thinking how cute her best friend is being. But on the outside she just puts up a smile. "Relax, she will love this. And also this is the most romantic this I've ever seen you do so it must mean a huge deal to you." The nervous chuckle and neck scratch just proved the tall brunette's point.

"Hey Bree, lets go so we can leave Beca and finish up." The blonde walks over quickly with an approving look. "She will love this, it's thoughtful and romantic. I can't wait to hear the details… no wait I do NOT need details." The two brunette's burst out in laughter seeing the horrified look on Aubrey's face. "Don't worry Aubrey, we're both not ready for that step."

Stacie can see the truth behind those words. Beca would only go for _it_ if both of them are one hundred percent sure they want it. "Oh before I forget, here are the keys. Thought you'd like to pick her up in style." Stacie quickly changes the topic while tossing Beca her car keys. "Thank you so much Stace, I owe you big time." Beca hugs her best friend but just as quick lets go. "Nah, just make sure you don't scratch my car." Beca could hear the amusement in her friend's voice. "You're the bestest friend anyone could have." Stacie punches Beca in her arm. "Don't go soft on me now Becs." Aubrey can just stand there and watch the two friends interact. She's happy that they have each other, they remind her a lot of her and Chloe.

* * *

Chloe is waiting impatiently in her living room. The amount of times she got up to check her hair and make-up in the mirror was just crazy. She knows that she shouldn't be nervous but that made it worse. The white and black dress she's wearing complemented her perfectly. But she really hoped that Beca would like it, that's all that mattered at this moment.

At 7 PM sharp there's a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath Chloe gets up from the couch, grabs her purse and checks herself once more in the mirror before opening the door. Judging by Beca's face she likes the outfit. And to top it off the cute stutter following topped it of perfectly. "Y-you look, you look just… wow." Chloe closes Beca's mouth gently with one finger before speaking. "You look wow yourself."

Beca is wearing black pants and a white button-up shirt. It's casual but not her daily outfit, it makes her look hot. Well she could wear a potato sack and still look hot. "I feel underdressed." The nervous smile on the younger woman's face was just plain adorable. "No, you look great."

"These are for you." Beca pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. "They're beautiful." Chloe places the flowers inside fully intending on putting them in water when she comes back. "Are you ready to roll?" Chloe takes Beca's arm with a smile. "Yes, I can't wait for the rest of the date."

Beca leads the way to Stacie's car and holds the door open for her beautiful date. After circling round and starting the engine she opens the roof. "Did you rent this car?" Chloe asks while looking at the opening roof. "No, it's Stacie's." Beca states matter of factly. The drive to Beca's apartment is short but filled with laughter and music.

The two made their way out of the car and stepped inside Beca's building. Beca lives on the top floor which made her plan easier to fulfill. "Where are you taking me?" When Chloe notices that they didn't stop at Beca's door but kept walking towards the one leading up to the roof. "That, my dear Chloe, is a surprise." Leading the way up Beca keeps holding on to Chloe's hand.

When they reach the top and Beca opens the door Chloe's jaw drops. The roof is decorated with little lights and a table with candles in the middle. In the back there's a place with a blanket and pillows in all shapes and sizes. "Becs, this … this is amazing." Chloe turns her full attention to her date who has a weird grin on her face.

"A-are you alright?" Chloe's voice is filled with concern but it seems unnecessary. "You called me Becs?" Chloe furrows her brow in confusion. "Sorry, you-I-didn't mean…" the mumbling bumbling redhead gets cut off by a searing, passionate kiss. Chloe quickly eases into the kiss asking permission to deepen in by tracing her tongue on Beca's bottom lip.

When air is needed they pull apart taking in the moment by pressing their foreheads together. They stay like that for a few minutes both smiling uncontrollably. Beca is the first to break the silence. "As much as I want to that again we still have food that isn't completely cold yet. So, would you do me the honor of sitting down and let me serve dinner?" The last sentence was filled with sarcasm and Chloe loved it. "Sure, I'm starving."

While Beca went to get the food from her apartment Chloe's mind wandered to one particular question. _Why did Beca react like that when I called her Becs?_ "This is my mom's famous recipe, I hope you like it." Bringing Chloe out of her thoughts Beca places the dish on the table. Before sitting down herself Beca goes to a cooler in the corner that Chloe completely missed. "And some wine for the pretty lady." A blush creeps on Chloe's cheeks.

Chloe is savoring every bite from the baked eggplant parmesan. Beca just looks at her date's expressions throughout it. "You know starring is rude." Chloe says with a light laugh which caught Beca off guard. "I'm sorry, I was trying to figure out what's prettier. The sunset or you." Beca spits back smugly. "Oh, the sunset would win for sure." Beca shakes her head. "I would beg the difference, the sunset has nothing on you."

"Keep saying things like that and you'll never get rid of me." Chloe jokes. "I would never want to get rid of you." Beca answers dead serious. Chloe's face drops when she sees Beca's face but softens just as quick. "Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." Chloe reaches for Beca's hand and intertwines their fingers.

* * *

Stacie is at Aubrey's place since she still has an hour before she has to leave for her shift at the hospital. "What are you thinking about?" She asks Aubrey who's staring blankly at the wall. "The date. I know you trust Beca and all but I just don't want to see Chloe hurt." Stacie sits up and nudges Aubrey to sit between her legs so they can cuddle.

"Beca has never said the L word to anyone. But when I see her look at, or think about Chloe I can see it in her eyes. I have never seen her do something like she did tonight. The set up, cooking her mom's recipe it's the first time. Not even Callie got to see this side of her. When Beca's mom died she shut everyone out and it took me a very long time for her to open up and Chloe appears and her walls are half as thick. So trust me when I say that Beca will never hurt Chloe. If she does I will kick her ass myself."

Aubrey plays with Stacie's fingers while listening attentively. "I'm sorry. There's a lot I don't know about Beca and I should get to know her before thinking the worst." Stacie squeezes Aubrey with a tight hug. "It's just that Chloe has had many bad relationships, both men and women and I don't want to see her go through that again. Because I don't think she'll come back from it this time." Stacie trails sweet kisses on her girlfriend's cheek. "Don't worry, they are perfect for each other, I see them going for the long run."

* * *

Meanwhile Beca and Chloe moved to the makeshift lounge. They positioned themselves comfortably between the pillows. Chloe is laying with her head in Beca's lap while Beca is playing with her hair. It all feels so natural and just plain fantastic.

"Uhm Beca?" The soft hum coming from the brunette indicated that she was listening. "Why did you react the way you did when I called you, you know … Becs." Chloe could feel Beca tense but relax very soon after. The question had been roaming her head for a while and she had to have an answer.

"Stacie is the only one that still calls me that. My mom used to call me that but after she died I got mad when someone used that nickname. But today… today, when you said it I felt happy. I can't explain it but I really liked it when you called me Becs." Chloe's eyes fill with tears but she chokes them back.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I couldn't be happier."

"Same here _Becs_ , same here." Chloe says with a smile. Beca leans forward capturing Chloe's lips kissing her softly. They feel warm and light tingles stay behind when they eventually pull back. "I wish this night would never end." Chloe sits up cuddling into Beca's side. The brunette wraps a protective arm around the other woman kissing her temple. "Neither do I."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **msleabrazil: I don't know how I ended up at that point but I laughed like crazy when I re-read it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 21**

Reaching for the blanket next to her Beca tries not to wake the redhead in her arms. Chloe dosed off in her arms after finishing off the bottle of wine. After trying to find a way to pick up the redhead and carry her down she found out that there was no chance. Chloe has her arms wrapped around Beca's waist and their legs somehow ended intertwined. Beca manages to cover them both with the blanket before wrapping her second arm around the sleeping beauty.

Beca's mind travels back to the first time she saw Chloe in the coffee shop. It was her second week at the shop and things seemed to go pretty well. Some customers smiles others just growled and it made Beca laugh in her head. Some people really did not like their jobs.

*Flashback*

 _Beca hands an older looking man his order and flashes him a smile. "Have a nice day." The older man growls in response before grabbing his order and leaving the store. That was the third one in ten minutes that didn't seem to like her service but she's pretty sure she didn't do anything wrong._

 _A young couple is the next in line. The man seems uninterested in the woman next to him and keeps looking at his phone. "Good morning, how can I help you today?" The man finally looks up from his phone and gives the menu a quick glance. A black coffee and whatever the lady chooses." The woman next to him lets out a soft scoff but he didn't seem to hear it but Beca did. She really hated it when people behaved this way towards their girlfriends._

" _What would you like?" Beca smiles sympathetically at the redhead behind the counter. When she looks up Beca is met with the most amazing baby blue eyes the world has ever seen. "A caramel latte with two extra sugars please." The redhead genuinely smiles at her and it makes her heart flutter. "One black coffe and a caramel latte with two extra sugars coming up, anything else?" The guy seemed to have woken up from his state and points at a cookie. "And two of those, packed separately."_

 _Beca reaches for the cookie but gets stopped by the soft voice coming from the redhead. "Only one, I'm allergic to sesame seeds." The guy lets out a chuckle. "Really Chloe? If you didn't want one you could have just said so instead of making up a fake allergy." Beca rolls her eyes and starts to get mad but doesn't say anything. "Why would I- never mind." Beca places the order on the counter and before she realizes it the guy had walked away leaving Chloe, or at least that's what she heard, to pay the bill._

" _Not trying to meddle or anything but you deserve better than him." Chloe smiles sadly at Beca. "Not the first one who has said that. Anyway, how much do I owe you?" Beca looks at the bill and then back at the redhead in front of her. "It's already taken care of, have a nice day." Beca writes something on the bill before handing it to Chloe._

1x caramel latte – 4.25  
1x coffee – 2.25  
1x cookie – 1.00  
Total: 7.50, paid with a smile  
-,-,-,-,-

One smile can change a person's day.

 _After reading the receipt Chloe's smile grows wider than it ever has. "Thank you, that's very kind of you… uhm?"_

" _Beca."_

" _That's very kind of you… Beca" Chloe waves at her and leaves the coffee shop. Beca thought she'd never see her again but man was she wrong. Every day since that encounter Chloe came in every morning at 7.15 to get the exact same order."_

*End Flashback*

Feeling Chloe stir in her arms Beca is brought back from the sweet memory. "What time is it?" Chloe lets out a yawn. Beca tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear smiling at the exhausted redhead. "It's 3 AM." She whispers softly. Chloe shoots up after fully realizing what had been said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Beca bursts out in laughter. "Relax, I don't mind." Chloe gets up to her feet. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asks embarrassed. "Because you look cute when you sleep."

Beca gets up from the ground stretching her back. "Do you-uhm do you want to go home?" Her voice betrayed her big time, of course she didn't want Chloe to leave but what choice did she have. "That would be the responsible thing I guess." Chloe looked just as happy as Beca did. "If I didn't have to be in the office tomorrow I would have stayed longer." Beca's lips form a smile. "What if you stay here? You can borrow something of mine or I can drive you to your…" Chloe cuts Beca off. "I would love that but I don't want to intrude…" Now it's Beca's turn to cut Chloe off. "You would never intrude, you're always welcome to come over or stay whenever you want."

Chloe had agreed to 'spend the night' at Beca's apartment. Beca gave Chloe a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Emerging from the guest bedroom Chloe joins Beca in the kitchen to have a glass of water. Wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist Chloe places a kiss on Beca's shoulder. "I never thanked you for the best date I ever had." Beca turns around in Chloe's arms and leans against the counter. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Does it mean I get a second date?" Chloe lips brush against Beca's teasing the brunette by pulling away when wanting to actually kiss her. "If you keep it up like this you'll get more than just a second date." Chloe says with a wink before turning around leaving Beca in the kitchen. "Goodnight Becs."

"Goodnight Chloe."

* * *

Chloe jumps up from the bed when she hears a loud bang and a string of (badly) whispered curse words attached to it. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she goes to check on the noise coming from the living room. Seeing Beca laying on the ground with a (heavy) plastic table on top of her Chloe rushes to her side. "Becs what happened?" Pushing the table of off her Beca lets out a frustrated sigh. "I slipped over the side of the carpet." Chloe help Beca get up and sees her wince in pain. "You need to see a doctor." Beca shakes her head. "No I'm fine." She lets out a forced laugh. "I need to get this cleaned up." Beca reaches down to grab the table when Chloe stops her. "I'll place the table against the wall and you'll place your cute behind on that couch." No way she was leaving Beca alone when she's hurt.

Beca didn't dare to protest after the stare she got from Chloe when she only thought about it. Chloe watched Beca limp to the couch after placing the table against the wall. "You should get that checked out Becs." Letting out a sigh Beca scratches the back of her neck. "Uhm Chlo, can you hand me my phone? It's in the kitchen." With a 'totes, be right back' Chloe left for the kitchen to emerge a minute later with the phone. "Who are you going to call?" Beca throws her head in her neck in frustration. "My worst nightmare when I get hurt."

*Phone Call*

 **Stacie:** "I really hope you have a good reason to call me at 7.30 in the morning."

 **Beca:** "Uhm yeah… I-uhm-I slipped and twisted my ankle and…"

 **Stacie:** "What? When? How? Did you put ice? I'm on my way."

 **Beca:** Listening to the rummaging on the other side of the line and a "What's going on babe?" Beca clears her throat. "Uhm Stace? Can you relax? I'm fine, I thought I'd let you know before I get hell for it later."

 **Stacie:** "I'm coming over, I'll be there in 15. Don't …you… dare… move."

*End Phone Call*

Letting out a groan Beca lets her arm fall down on the couch. "I brought you some ice to put on your ankle." She never noticed Chloe leave the room until she was standing in front of her with a towel and an ice-pack. "Thank you." Beca smiles at the redhead. "Scoot over and put your ankle in my lap. You might as well get comfortable while waiting for Stacie." Beca shifts her weight and places her right foot on Chloe's lap but pulls it back when she notices that she forgot to take her sneaker off. "Let me do it, I don't mind."

Their eyes meet when Beca looks up. Never has she seen anything so soothing. She almost forget about the pain, _almost_. A sharp pain shoots trough her entire leg when Chloe pulls of the shoe. "God Beca, your foot is really swollen." Beca can see the panic in her eyes so she takes Chloe's hand in hers. "Relax, it probably looks worse than it is." Chloe seems to relax at the contact. How could one person do that in a matter of seconds?

* * *

Stacie throws on one of Aubrey's shirts and struggles to put on her jeans. "Babe? You might want to turn them inside out before putting them on." Aubrey has changed into something comfortable and watches her girlfriend fighting her pants. "Yeah, that's a great idea." A minute later Stacie is ready to and they head out towards Aubrey's car.

"She's going to be fine babe, she's strong." Stacie looks up from her phone to look at Aubrey. "You're right but it's Beca. She has been through so much shit in her life that whenever something happens I feel guilty." Aubrey softly pays Stacie's knee. "Chloe is with her and she will never _ever_ let something happen to Beca on purpose." Letting out a soft sigh Stacie looks out of the window. "I know but she's like a sister to me. You would be the same with Chloe right? Or am I just being crazy?" Aubrey lets out a laugh. "No you're not, I would react the exact same way."

Parking in front of the building both women almost jump out of the car. They run to the elevator and Aubrey has to stop Stacie from breaking the buttons before they get to the right floor. The loud ding chimes through the empty hallway and Stacie flies out of the elevator bursting into Beca's apartment.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened and what hurts." Beca raises an eyebrow at her best friend's behavior. "Stace relax, I slipped over the carpet carrying the table and twisted my ankle. The swelling has gone down significantly and it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Stacie crouches down next to the couch to take a look at the foot. "It's only a sprain, I want you to stay off your foot for a week. I'll bring you a pair of crutches from the…" Beca cuts her off with a single hand movement. "Closet in my bedroom on the right." Stacie gets up and follows the directions while Beca gets weird looks from Aubrey and Chloe.

"Benji broke his leg last year and we kept the crutches." She says while sitting up straight to make place for Aubrey to sit. "Sorry to wake you up so early but if I didn't Chloe would have dragged my ass to a hospital and I did not feel like doing that on this fine day." Stacie walks back into the living room and hands the crutches to Beca. "Do you need me to prescribe some pain meds? Or will you be fine?" Beca can see the torn expression on her best friend's face. "I'll be fine, no need for any meds." Stacie lets out a relieved breath.

The four stay on the couch and talk for a good half hour before someone's stomach decided to make a whale's mating call. "Damn Chlo, why didn't you say you were hungry." The laughter builds up when another non-human sound is being made by the redhead's stomach. "Maybe it's time to have some breakfast, you guys up for it?" The others quickly agree and wait for Chloe to get changed into some of Beca's clothes.

"Hey Becs, do you mind if I wear this?" Pointing at the black snapback in her hands Chloe walks back into the room. Completely ignoring the shocked look Stacie is throwing her way Beca balances herself up on her crutches with a smile. "Of course, it would look cute on you." Looking her girlfriend up and down Beca can come to one conclusion. Her girlfriend looks hot in her black jeans and red and white plaid shirt.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	22. Chapter 22

Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 22

It's finally the day, the day Emily would prove that she's more than just a nerd that can sing. For years she has been the center of mocking in her school. It wasn't until she met Drake that life seemed to brighten up for her. He was kind, sweet and protected her from the bullies. He was-is the most popular guy in school and people always wondered why he dated 'a loser'. His reply was simple, 'there's more to Emily than meets the eye, I deeply care about her so if you have a problem you'll have to deal with me.'

Her parents were traveling so much and with her ill grandmother Emily had to be homeschooled for her senior year. She didn't mind the change but it did put a strain on her relationship with Drake. He never complained though, it seemed like he truly understood her. It wasn't until she saw his tongue down Jennifer's throat that she realized what kind of human being she was dealing with. She ran up to him that day and slapped him in the face screaming that she never wanted to see his face again. He had tried to apologize but she was having none of it. She ran straight home and cried herself to sleep. Her mom came back early from her business trip to help Emily take care of her grandmother. She didn't notice the change in her daughter's behavior and shrugged it off when she bolted out of the house shouting she was late for the video shoot.

[From] Drake  
 _I'm outside and I'm not leaving until we talk, please talk to me_

Wiping away her tears Emily throws her phone back one her bed with a groan. She re-read the message so many time that it hurt to look at it. Slowly climbing out of bed Emily walks over to her window and sees Drake's car parked outside. She contemplated her options but none seemed plausible at the moment. The ringing of her phone distracted her for just a moment until that distraction turned into fear. If it was Drake she wouldn't pick up… Who was she kidding, of course she would pick up.

Checking the caller ID Emily lets out a sigh in relief. It was Benji, they had texted a lot the past week. He never pushed her into talking about what happened. She did see the anger flash in his eyes when she almost burst into tears when Drake called her. She broke down telling Benji about what happened. He held her close and reassured her that whatever happens he would always be there for her.

*Phone Call*

 **Emily:** "Good morning B."

 **Benji:** "Good morning Em, how did you sleep?"

 **Emily:** "I slept fine, how about you?'

 **Benji:** "Same, I was actually calling because I wanted to ask you something…"

 **Emily:** "Yes?"

 **Benji:** "I was thing… maybe you would… how about… uhm… the release… arrrgh"

 **Emily:** "I would love too."

 **Benji:** "What? I mean… are you sure?"

 **Emily:** "Yes, I would love to go to the release party with you. Pick me up at 6?"

 **Benji:** "Yeah, oh and Em?"

 **Emily:** "Yeah?"

 **Benji:** "Don't let that jerk bring you down."

 **Emily:** "How did you…

 **Benji:** "I could hear it in your voice. I'll see you tonight."

 **Emily:** "See you tonight. Oh and B… thank you."

 **Benji:** "You're welcome."

*End Phone Call*

Emily lets herself fall back on her bed with a smile that speaks volumes. Benji is the type of guy girls dream off but always turndown because he's not popular. She was one of those girls but maybe not… over the last few months she saw the changes in Drake and figured out that he's just another pretty boy that wants to reel in another unsuspected girl. At least she never fell for it and he was getting frustrated trying to guilt her into doing the act but her common sense told her no. She was the one in thousands exception that really wanted to keep tradition. Her mother, grandmother and great grandmother all waited until marriage and have proved that love comes in more ways than doing _the act_. Drake never fully accepted it although he pretended that he did.

Checking the time on her phone Emily jumps up when she sees that it's already 1 PM. Heading down to the kitchen she can hear the laughter of her mom and grandmother coming from the living room. "Good afternoon Emily." Poking her head through the door she feels embarrassed that they heard her come down. "There's some pancakes left for you, and miss Beale called and asked if you needed a ride to the release party tonight?" Stepping into the room Emily shakes her head. "No, Benji is picking me up." The little smile on her daughter's face didn't go unnoticed by Katherine. "Either way, hope you have fun and stay safe. Your grandmother and I have to attend to some appointments and won't see you before you leave." Emily walks over to the two older and gives them each a tight hug. "Don't worry mom, I will."

Watching her daughter leave for the kitchen Katherine can't help but smile. She has grown up so fast over the past few years and managed to start a career. There was never a need to say that Katherine is extremely proud of her daughter but something inside her told her that Emily knows anyway.

* * *

Aubrey, Beca, Chloe and Stacie were all at Beca's apartment since they decided to go to the party together. Benji was on his way because he promised to pop in before leaving to pick up Emily. A knock on the door announced his arrival. A chorus of "Hi Benji." welcomed the boy inside. "Hi, I can't stay long. I'm late to pick up Emily and I need to pas the flowershop. She's so going to hate me. What if I screw up. Why is this so hard?" Beca quickly stops him from muttering another sentence. "Alright big guy, no need to panick. You already have a ride since mister Conrad was so nice to lend you his car. As for the flowers, Stacie and I got you covered." Benji looks over at Stacie who is holding a bouquet with different types of flowers. "You guys are my hero's, how can I thank you?" The four women laugh at the young boy. "No need for that, now go get your girl."

Beca rubs her temples in frustration when Benji runs out of the apartment without the flowers. Chloe holds back her laughter while muttering the next. "Shouldn't we call him b…" Beca holds up her hand in a 'wait for it' motion. Benji bursts back in seconds later with an embarrassed look on his face. "I forgot… yeah… sorry." Taking the flowers from Stacie Benji waves everyone a last goodbye before leaving. "Make good decisions." Beca shouts at her little cousin before disappearing into the hallway. "For a kid that smart he can be really dumb sometime." Stacie shoves Beca. "Oh please, you're much worse when you're in lo- when you really like someone." Hoping her little slip-up went unnoticed Stacie sits down in the loveseat next to Aubrey. "Shut up Stace, or should I remind you about William?" Chloe and Aubrey share a look while Beca smirks at Stacie who gladly returns the look with an angry glare.

"Uhm babe? Who is William?" Stacie could feel her girlfriend tense up next to her. "He was Stacie's first boyfriend. It was in high school and he was a complete jerk but miss Conrad over here wouldn't listen to me." Beca explains to her girlfriend while plopping down on the couch beside here. "She was so blinded by him that it took her a long time to realize what kind of person he really was." Aubrey relaxes slightly. "I was really happy when that relationship was over but it broke my heart to see her hurt." Beca smiles at her best friend. "Beca helped me through it even though she had her own problems to attend to. I never really thanked you for that." Beca chuckles. "That's what sisters are for, right?"

Chloe and Aubrey share a weird smirk before jumping on each designated girlfriend showering them with kisses. Laughter fills the room because Stacie and Beca also have some tricks up their sleeves. One of them shouting chicken over the laughter makes them jump into action tickling their girlfriends. A simple thing like that makes them all happy that they wished it would never end.

* * *

Benji is standing in front of Emily's door. He rang the bell and is waiting for her to come out. The more time passes the more nervous he gets. But all of his insecurities and nervousness leaves his body when Emily opens the door. Seeing her stand there in a black dress and a white jacket on top made his brain fry. "You look-wow." Emily smiles warmly. "Uhm-these are for you." He holds out the flowers handing them to Emily. "Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself." Emily winks before turning around to leave the flowers in the house.

Checking his reflection in the window Benji makes sure his white button up shirt still looked decent and his black jeans weren't dirty. "Are you ready?" Benji turns around with a goofy grin. "After you m'lady." Emily chuckles and rolls her eyes at the goofy antics. "What the hell?" Emily looks up, shocked to see drake standing in front of them. "I told you to leave me alone." Benji steps in front of Emily just in case. "I want to talk to you, I messed up big time and I'm sorry." Drake takes a step closer but Benji doesn't let him get past. "She told you to leave her alone." Drake laughs at the poor attempt of 'protecting' Emily. "Come on Emily, where did you find this clown." Benji balls his fist but takes a deep breath instead of using violence. "Stay away from her, or else…"

"Or else what." Benji gets knocked of his feet when Drake punches him in the eye. but what he didn't expect was Benji to get up just as quick karate kicking him in the stomach making him fly to the ground two feet away. "Come near her again and I won't be nice." Benji grabs Emily's hand and pulls her towards the car, circling it so he can open the door for her before getting in himself. "A-are you alright?" His voice shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his body. "I'm fine but you-you got hit." Benji shakes his head. "It's nothing, I'm glad you're ok." Starting the car Benji drives off ignoring the rapid swelling of his eye.

"What happened to you?" Beca's voice is filled with concern when she sees Benji walk in. Immediately grabbing his face to check the damage Beca lets out a growl. "Who did this?" Looking at the teenagers Beca's becomes even worse. "Beca relax, I'll take a look at his eye. Lets go to your office." The last part was directed to Chloe. Stacie pulls Benji with her out of the room while Beca, Aubrey, Chloe and Emily follow quickly.

"I'm really sorry B, I thought he left." Emily is crying while Beca is torn between being furious for someone hitting Benji and comforting the young girl. She chooses the latter and wraps Emily in her arms. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Letting Emily sob in her arms Beca looks over at Benji who now has a ice-pack pressed against his eye. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She ask the boy while rubbing soft circles on Emily's back.

Hearing the full story Beca can only try and control her anger. Aubrey and Stacie and Chloe are angry as well but try to control the brunette. Taking a few deep breaths Beca finally speaks up. "If he ever comes near you again…" Pointing at Emily. "… you call one of us or the police." Beca lets out another deep breath. "As for you…" Now turning to face Benji. "… I'm proud of you for protecting Emily but please don't do anything stupid. I can't lose you too." Benji drops the ice-pack and hugs Beca tightly. "You'll never lose me Becs, that's a promise I made years ago."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 23**

The room erupts in cheers when the video fades to black. Emily is being pushed up the stage together with Beca. Both being the completely awkward people they are just wave and smile at the big group before them. They are both being handed a microphone and maneuvered towards two chairs. Two interviewers make their way closer to them. The man starts off with the first question. "First off this was amazing, congrats. How do you feel seeing the end product here tonight?"

"I can speak for the both of us when I say that this is an amazing experience. We put a lot of work in it and it paid off." Beca answers casually. She looks to her right and sees a still petrified Emily. Gently taking her hand and squeezing it seems to make the young girl relax. "How did you come up with thos lyrics? And how did you fit it in with the video?" The female reporter ask looking at Emily waiting for an answer.

"The song is about no one in particular. You can interpret it any way you like it. The main line is that the person you're thinking about is someone you love and they love you and will be there every step along the way. Good or bad times." Taking a deep breath Emily continues. "We decided to film it in a university because that's the moment in life where everything changes and you need your support the most. The friends you make there will last forever. This idea formed by Beca and Chloe, they helped me so much through this and I couldn't have wished for better people to do so."

"Who are the people you look up to the most?" The male interviewer asks. "My mother introduced me to music at a young age and it stuck. Whenever I play I always keep her in mind, my mom is my greatest inspiration." Beca fumbles with the hem of her shirt hoping that someone would start talking soon. Thank heavens when her prayer is answered. "My inspiration is simple… Beca Mitchell. Before I met her I never really looked up to anyone in a particular way. My parents thought me how to be a human but Beca taught me how to be a musician with a message. The day Beca walked into that studio my life changed, she makes me want to work harder and become better. She's the person I will always look up to."

Beca stares at the younger girl and before she realizes it she's up and hugging Emily. The two interviewers give each other a look before packing up. It certainly was a short interview but they got more than they expected.

"I promise that I'll keep being a good influence on you, you deserve that in your life. No matter what you need I'm always there. For anything, whatever the time." Beca whispers in Emily's ear trying to hold back her tears. The two hug it out for a few more minutes before letting go, taking a few deep breaths and joining their dates.

* * *

It's nearing close to midnight and even though it's a Saturday some of the group still have to work the next morning. "Alright you two, I'm driving you home." Stacie points at Emily and Benji. "But I…" Stacie cuts Benji of with a simple hand gesture. "Your eye is still swollen and you shouldn't be driving. Second, we came here with Beca and Chloe. I'll bring you two home and after that Aubrey, I'll talk to mom and dad." Emily squeezes Benji's hand and places a kiss on his cheek. "I think that's a good idea, it's also safer. Plus Beca and Chloe don't have to leave yet." She says with a smile. "Come by the office on Monday so we can talk about upcoming projects and stuff." Chloe who's sitting on a chair with Beca behind her flashes Emily a comforting smile. "Of course Chloe, I can't wait." Everyone bidding their goodbye's Stacie manages to push the two youngest out the door with Aubrey trailing behind her.

"Do you want to get some air?" Beca asks Chloe while wrapping her arms around her neck. "Yeah, I'm getting tired from sitting." Beca helps Chloe up from the chair and offers her arm for the redhead to hold on too. "Do you want some ice-cream?" Beca points at the truck further down the road. "I would love some." With huge smiles plastered on their faces they make their way to the ice cream truck. "What can I get you two fine lady's?" The guy inside the truck is a middle-aged man with a genuine smile on his face. "What so you want Chlo?" Hearing the nickname her heart flutters a bit. "Strawberry please." Beca chuckles. "Why am I not surprised. Uhm, for me vanilla with sprinkles please."

Beca quickly pays for the ice cream before Chloe can even get a chance. "Have a wonderful night lady's." Chloe rolls her eyes at her girlfriend before turning to the vender and thanking him. Continuing their walk Beca just plainly stares at the redhead next to her. "Did no one ever teach you that staring is impolite?" The mockery and sarcasm clear in Chloe's voice. "Sorry, I was just wondering how I got so lucky with someone as wonderful as you." Chloe stops eating her ice scream to look at Beca. "I was wondering the exact same thing." Beca takes a step closer and closes the gap between them. The kiss is sweet, because of multiple reasons of course.

Breaking away because of oxygen being a necessity always sucks. Beca turn all kinds of red when she realizes the she got too carried away. Chloe can't help but chuckle at the flustered face before her. "Lets finish this ice cream and go home." Throwing a wink at the brunette Chloe turns around and heads towards the parking where her car is parked. Beca needs a moment to recompose herself before she can follow the bubbly redhead. Life couldn't get better.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling Beca lets out a soft sigh. Chloe stayed over in the guest room and she felt like a complete idiot. She did something stupid and regretted it deeply. Thinking back to what happened two hours earlier Beca lets out a frustrated groan. "I'm an idiot."

*Flashback*

 _Chloe has Beca semi pinned down on the couch. Her hips straddling the brunette and their movements practically in sync. Hands travel and explore new territory until air is greatly needed. Chloe wants to initiate another kiss but Beca pulls away which causes Chloe to be very confused and panicky. As confused as she is she sits up and gets off Beca's legs._

" _I-I'm sorry Chlo but… I-we… I'm not sure we're ready for the next step. Scrap that, you might be ready but I'm not there… yet." Beca's eyes are fixed on the floor while Chloe's try to burn holes in the side of her head. Or at least that's how it feels like. A soft chuckle makes Beca look up. "Don't worry, I understand. And for the record… I think you're right. When the moment comes we'll both know it." Chloe scoots closer and takes Beca's hand. "Please don't feel weird to talk to me about things like this, good communication is the foundation of a healthy relation. If you tell me then we can start working on it." Beca brings up Chloe's hand and kisses the back of it. "Thank you." A short silence fills the room. "It's not that I don't want to but I need to clear some things up in my mind." Chloe squeezes Beca's hand softly. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be there to talk."_

 _The two lay on the sofa and cuddle for a while until they both can't seem to keep their eyes open. Chloe goes to the guest room while Beca goes to her own._

*End Flashback*

Tossing and turning Beca can't seem to fall asleep. She didn't regret not doing _it_ , hell no. What she does regret is not telling Chloe why. The one person she feels like she can trust beside Stacie is Chloe. _Good communication is the foundation of a healthy relation._ Those words keeps bouncing around in Beca's head until she can't take it anymore. She gets up and top toes over to the guest room. Opening the door quietly and checking if the redhead is indeed asleep.

"You can't sleep either?" The soft voice coming from the bed startles Beca. Chloe switches on the light on the bedside table. "What's bothering you?" Beca scratches the back of her neck and takes a step into the room. "You… well not you-you but me not talking to you." Beca stops talking when she realizes that she's rambling. "Do you want to talk?" Chloe asks carefully. "Yes-no…" Letting out a sigh Beca drops her head to look at the floor. "Yes, but I don't know how."

Chloe slips out of the bed and walks over to Beca. Cupping the brunette's face to make her look at her. "You don't need to do anything you don't want to, I understand you needing time to let me in but know that I'm not going anywhere." Beca raises her hands to place them on top of Chloe's. "I'm insecure about myself, I don't let people see me when I'm vulnerable because I'm scared." The revelation catches Chloe slightly off guard. How can someone as amazing as Beca be insecure? _No matter what I'll never leave her, I'll always be there for her._

"I want to _be_ with you but I'm scared you'll leave when you see how broken I really am." A sob leaves the brunette's throat and Chloe wraps her arms around her. "Anything that's broken can be fixed and I want to be the one to glue the broken pieces back together. If you let me?" Beca pulls Chloe even closer. "Please don't give up on me?" Squeezing the younger woman Chloe replies softly. "I would never, I lo-like you to much to do so." Beca not noticing the slip up hugs her girlfriend tightly, not wanting to let go just yet.

"We uhm we should get some sleep." Chloe broke the comfortable silence pulling away from the hug. "Yeah, uhm… Chlo?" Chloe lets out a soft hum. "Do you uhm maybe… want to- only of you feel like it…" Chloe cuts Beca off with a soft kiss on her lips. "I would love too." Taking Beca's hand she pulls her towards the bed and shifts herself under the covers. Beca follows her lead cuddling into the older woman who puts her arms around her and holds her tight. Both fall into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Chloe wakes up with the smell of pancakes filling the room. Opening her eyes slowly so she can adjust to the light she notices a tray with breakfast on it and a note.

 _Good morning princess  
Didn't want to wake you up,  
I went to the gym and I'll be back at 10.  
Feel free to look around or use the shower, kitchen,…  
See you soon  
Becs xxx_

Happily munching on a pancake Chloe smiles at the thoughtfulness that's Beca Mitchell. Even though they are only dating a few days she knows that Beca could be the one for her. The one she sees having a family with. Chloe picks up her phone from the bedside table and checks the time, 9.30 am. Beca would be back soon so she decides to facetime Aubrey in the meantime, knowing that she's an early riser.

Waiting for her best friend to pick up Chloe continues her breakfast. "Good morning Chloe." Aubrey's voice sounds happy and Chloe can see Staciesitting next to her. "Good morning Bree and Stacie of course." Stacie laughs and waves at the redhead. "Where's Beca?" Stacie looks at the screen searching for her best friend. "She went to the gym, she'll be back soon."

"Wait did she make you pancakes?" Stacie notices the plate in front of the redhead. "Oh my god you had sex!" A loud squeal can be heard from both Aubrey and Stacie while Chloe shakes her head. "No we didn't and why would you think that from seeing pancakes?" Stacie laughs loudly. "Pancakes are Beca's way of saying 'thank you for last night' so I kind of assumed." Stacie shrugs her shoulders. "We didn't do anything, uhm she wants to wait." Aubrey hears the sadness in her voice and addresses it quickly. "What why?"

"Stacie? Can I ask you something?" Stacie nods her head. "Why is Beca insecure? I mean she never shows it but she told me that yesterday." Thinking about how to answer Stacie sits up straighter. "I'm going to tell you a little story." Taking a deep breath before starting Stacie closes her eyes as if to remember what happened.

"Beca is a person that would literally do anything she can to help someone she cares about. She uhm she and Benji were walking in the city about 2 years back and a guy lost control over his car. Beca saw it happening and pushed him out of the way, not fast enough because his leg got hit and he broke it. Beca jumped but still somehow smashed into the window. When they brought her to the hospital she needed many stitches and had to stay in the hospital for two days. She still has the scars and they remind her of the day she got Benji hurt. We all know she did all she could but in her mind any harm that happened to him is her fault. That's why I was surprised to see her react rather calmly last night."

Both Aubrey nor Chloe know what to say. "Look there's a lot you don't know about her and I think you should let her tell you about it in time. You're changing her, a month ago she would have hunted down that Drake kid now she just need to look at you and she relaxes." Chloe's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. "S-she saved him risking h-her own life wi-without a second thought?" Stacie slowly nods her head in agreement. "Yes and the thing is she would do it again."

The conversation ended shortly after, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. Now she's more determined than ever to prove to Beca that life is going to be better.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been having writer's block with both fanfics I'm writing. I kind of got back on track and hope to update more often again!**

 **msleabrazil: No it's not weird, I had something in my eye while writing it ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 24**

Two months have passed since the release of the video and was an instant hit. Emily has been working hard on her youtube channel, posting videos and teasing new music. Beca and Emily have been trying to brainstorm about new ideas but nothing seemed to pop out. Chloe tries to help out by offering the studio and the band if necessary and Emily is very grateful for that. Drake is still bothering Emily but she decided not to tell anyone, not even Benji.

"Hey Beca? Uhm, can I ask you something?" The older brunette looks up from the sheet music in front of her to look at the younger girl. "Sure, what's wrong?" Emily is fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously trying to find a way to formulate the correct sentence. "Uhm well… you know that uhm Benji and I uhm." Letting out a frustrated sigh Emily gives up on her sentence all together. "What about you and Benji? Is everything alright?" Beca gets up from her chair and walks over to Emily. "It's just… arrrgh I really like him but I'm scared he doesn't feel the same."

Beca kneels down in front of Emily and takes her hands so she stops fiddling with her shirt. "Do you want to know a secret?" Emily nods. "I think he likes you too, you should just come out and tell him." Seeing that Emily still isn't convinced Beca tries something else. "Let me tell you something about Benji. Benji is not like other guys, he respects women which honestly is a rarity on its own. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, he wants you to be happy and that will always be his goal. Take it from someone who helped raising him."

Emily is still not convinced and Beca can see it. "I'm going to see Benji at the house in a bit, do you want to join me?" Emily thinks about it and nods her head yes. "Great, I'll let them know that we'll have an extra plate at dinner." Beca gets up and leaves the room to call Stacie's mom. But first she goes to Chloe's office. After knocking on the door Beca hears a faint 'come in' and a loud bang. Beca throws open the door but freezes when she sees what the commotion is about.

Chloe lets out a frustrated growl and gets up from her chair to pick up the thick binder that fell from her desk. Beca smiles at the sight, Chloe is looking adorable with her messy ponytail and annoyed look. As long as it wasn't pointed at her of course. "Rough day princess?" Beca closes the door and walks over to the desk to help Chloe pick up the binders. "That's an understatement." Chloe slams the binder she's holding on her desk and the big pile stats jiggling. Beca stretches out her hand to stop it from falling over again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just stressed that's all." Beca walks up behind the redhead and wraps her arms around her waist. Chloe relaxes into the touch with a sigh. "Aubrey is freaking out about meeting Stacie's parents tonight and has been calling me all day long. I need to get the accounting done and on top of that my computer crashed and it won't start up again. Nothing seems to go ri…" Beca silences Chloe's ramble by turning her around and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Take a break babe, your mind is working overtime and it's not good for you." Chloe nuzzles her nose into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Why don't you join us all tonight? Emily will be there too and we can have a peaceful night." Chloe nods her head and it tickles Beca oh so slightly. "Great, let me call Ella and finish up with Emily for the day. After that I'll give you a ride home so you can prepare for tonight." Kissing her girlfriend softly Beca gives Chloe a tight squeeze before letting her go and pulling out her phone. She makes the phone call and everything is set for the night.

"Alright Em, do you mind if we wrap it up for the day?" Beca almost bursts into the studio startling the younger girl in process. "God you scared me." Clutching her chest feeling her heart beat extremely fast Emily takes a deep breath. "Sure, it's not that we actually had anything solid to work on anyway." Pointing at the stack of sheet music on the table. "We can work on this another day, I need to go get ready anyway." A small smile forms on her face while collecting her things. "I'll pick you up at 6." Beca shouts at her right before the door closes behind her.

* * *

"Bree, babe, relax." Stacie is having trouble containing her laughter. They're in Aubrey's apartment because _someone_ was freaking out about what dress to wear. "How can you tell me to relax when I'm officially meeting your parents. I'm going to make a fool out of myself and they will hate me and when that happens you'll hate me and you'll break up with me. I don't want us to break u…"

"Bree… Aubrey… AUBREY!" Stacie finally catches Aubrey's attention and the blonde stops talking. "I'm not going to be breaking up with you. And do you want to know why? It's because I love you… Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, I'm head over heels in love with you." Aubrey's jaw drop to the floor and is shocked. Stacie starts to panic when Aubrey doesn't move for a solid minute. "I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dropped the L-bomb on you. It's just that you were freaking out and I wanted you to know that I'm serious about is and now I'm a complete idiot for…" Stacie gets cut off by a passionate kiss, Aubrey puts all of her emotions into that one kiss and for both it ended way too soon.

"I love you too Stacie Amelia Conrad." The words came out as a whisper unintentionally but it doesn't matter to either of them. The important part is that they love each other and with that new revelation and strength the two women make their way out of the apartment, into the car driving straight to the Conrad household. Nothing could stop them now it's them against the world.

* * *

"Where are they? It's not like Stacie to be late." Stacie's mom is pacing in the living room while her husband is trying to calm her down. "I've tried to call her misses Conrad but it goes straight to voicemail." Beca tries calling again but still no answer. "Same for Aubrey, she would never skip a dinner. Especially without at least talking to me about it." Stacie's mom looks out of the window to the driveway, hoping her daughter would drive up any minute now. "Kids, why don't you sit down and eat. We'll join you in a moment." Benji and Emily quickly move to the kitchen but Beca and Chloe hesitate.

"Chlo, can I use your car?" Chloe raises up her eyebrow. "I'm going to drive up to Stacie's and see if she's there." Beca explains matter of factly. "I doubt she'll be there, she went to pick up Aubrey from her apartment." Beca scratches the back of her head. "Alright then, give me the address and I'll go." Chloe shakes her head. "No, I'm coming with you. I want to knock some sense into my best friend when I find her." Ella clears her throat to catch the girls attention. "I don't think that's necessary." Both women look at the older woman and quickly follow her gaze outside.

A police car stops in front of the house and two officers step out of the vehicle. Time seems to pass in slow motion, every breath seems to be heard a dozen times louder. The doorbell brings everybody back to the hard cold reality. Beca is the first to move and opens the door. "Hello, we are looking for mister and misses Conrad?" Beca steps aside and lets the two officers in. "We have some bad news regarding your daughter." The male officer starts off. "She was in a car accident two hours ago, we brought her to the hospital to get checked out. We have no update on her condition but they will explain everything to you in the hospital."

Beca's face drops but tries to stay strong for Ella and Chloe. Chloe seems on the verge of a breakdown so Beca wraps a protective arm around her. "W-what about the passenger? Aubrey Posen? W-was she in the c-car?" Beca's voice betrays her. She's trying to be strong but her voice makes her weak. "Miss Posen was also brought to the hospital, if you want we can escort you to them." This time it's the female officer who speaks up. "Y-yes, thank you." The officers tell the group that they will be waiting outside for them.

Benji and Emily stay behind in the house while Beca drives the rest to the hospital in silence. No one has spoken up yet and the only thing that could be heard were the quiet sobs from Chloe and Stacie's mom. They arrive at the hospital in record time thanks to the police escort. They almost run into the building and find the main desk. "We're looking for Stacie and her girlfriend Aubrey Posen, they were brought in a while back?" The receptionist recognizes Beca and quickly tells her how to find her best friend and said girlfriend.

They make their way to the correct floor and take a seat in the waiting area. The time seems to agonizing slow and the silence is driving Chloe crazy. Beca notices how tense her girlfriend is and holds her even tighter as if to make sure she won't fall apart. Beca is the only one that hasn't broken down yet. Ella is still in shock and hasn't said anything, Chloe still hasn't stopped crying and Frank is silently crying while holding his wife.

Beca notices a nurse walking up to them with a clip board. The nurse walks up to the four in the waiting room. "Beca, can I speak with you?" Chloe tightens her grip on the brunette. "Chlo, give me a minute. I'll be back before you know it." Beca kisses Chloe's temple softly and pulls away softly to follow the nurse. "What's wrong Claire?" The nurse lets out a sigh. They're alive, we can bring you to them in a few minutes." Beca lets out a relieved breath. "That's good news, right?" The nurse looks down at the floor. "That is good news right?" Beca repeats the question with a slightly more panicked voice.

"Stacie's in a coma, and we don't know when she'll wake up." Beca takes a step and feels like she has been punched in her gut with a bat. Claire says something else but Beca doesn't process it, instead she turns around and walks back to her family. When they see her approaching they get up from their seats. "They uhm they're alive but… I'm really sorry Ella, Frank. Stacie she uhm she's in a coma." Beca is holding back her own tears when she sees Stacie's parents break down once again."Beca?" Beca turns around to see Claire standing in the doorway. "You can go see them." Beca nods and turns around to see if the rest is ok with it.

They quietly make their way to the hospital room where both Stacie and Aubrey are situated. Stacie's parents immediately walk over to their daughter and hold on to her hands. Chloe walks up to Aubrey's bed and does the same. Beca is torn between seeing Stacie or comforting her girlfriend, Chloe turns her head towards the brunette and sees the dilemma written in her face. She moves her head towards Stacie and nods. Beca gives her a weak smile before walking up to her best friend.

After a while Beca can't stand the sight any longer and walks up to Chloe but the sight on the other side is just as painful to watch. "They'll be fine, right?" Chloe's voice barely comes above a whisper. "Of course, they're both strong and they can get through anything." Chloe nuzzles up into Beca's side. "Beca darling you can go home, no need for you to stay here." Beca looks to her left and sees Ella standing next to her. "I know what you're doing but I'm not going home."

"Beca you shouldn't be here, please go…" Beca cuts Stacie's mom off quickly. "I understand where you're coming from and that you mean well but the only place I'm going is the cafeteria to get some coffee. Can I get anyone else something?" Beca starts moving towards the door before anyone can comment further on her behavior. "Hey Beca?" The brunette stop in the doorway. "A coffee sounds nice."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	25. Chapter 25

**AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG  
THE TRAILER KILLED ME! I WANTED IT BUT NOW I WANT THE MOVIE LIKE TOMORROW!  
** **CAN'T WAIT FOR IT**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 25**

The hospital room is silent, Beca drove Ella and Frank back home so they can get some rest and update Benji and Emily. Chloe stayed behind waiting for Beca to return to the hospital. It takes Beca a little over an hour to get back. when she enters the room she sees Chloe sitting in a chair staring at Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe notices Beca standing in the doorway and turns her body to face her. "Sorry it took me so long, I drove Emily back home before coming back here."

Beca walks into the room and takes a seat on the armrest. "Any news?" Chloe shakes her head. "what about you? I saw you talking to the police officer before you left." Beca lets out a sigh. "It was a hit and run, the car that hit them was stolen last week so they don't know who did it." The soft steady beeps from Stacie's monitors are the only sounds in the room until they hear a soft groan coming from one of the beds. Beca is quick up her feet and sees Aubrey trying to open her eyes.

Chloe follows her lead and rushes to her best friend's side, Beca takes this time to go out of the room and find an on call nurse. "Hey, our friend is waking up and I thought that maybe a doctor should check her out." The nurse smiles at her and pages the doctor. "He'll be up in a minute, you can go back to your friend." The nurse smiles at Beca who tries to put up a smile but her face doesn't let. "Thank you." Beca turns around and goes back to the room to see Chloe talking to Aubrey.

The doctor on call walks in with a nurse and goes straight to Aubrey's side. "Miss Posen, can you hear me?" A soft groan could be heard. "Do you think you can open your eyes?" It takes a few moments but Aubrey's eyes flutter open but close just as quick. "Take your time, we will check up on you every few hours until your fully awake. Don't push your limits, if you feel like it's too much." The nurse writes down a few notes while the doctor turns towards Beca and Chloe. "Keep talking to her, let someone page me when she's awake.

The doctor and nurse leave the women alone and Chloe retakes her place next to Aubrey and starts talking to her. From time to time you can hear a groan or a hiss but no actual words yet. Beca stands next to Chloe and encourages Aubrey to wake up but Chloe does most of the work. It takes them a solid 40 minutes to get Aubrey to keep her eyes open, and this time they stay open. "W-w-where i-isss St-tac-Stacie?" Beca and Chloe share a look before looking back at the blonde. "She's here but she's sleeping." Beca decides to speak for the two of them.

Aubrey slightly relaxes into her pillow. "I-I w-want t-to see h-her." Chloe smiles at her best friend. "She's behind me Bree, let's get you checked out first ok?" Beca gets the hint and goes into another search for a nurse. When she finds one she asks him to page the doctor and returns back to the room. "Aubrey please calm down, the doctor is on his way. Please." Beca runs the last part and the scene before her breaks her heart. "I can't feel anything Chloe, why? And why won't she wake up? Stacie? Babe? Wake up."

Beca runs up to the bed and grabs Aubrey hand and cups her face with the other. "Aubrey you need to relax ok? The doctor is on his way and will explain everything. But you need to calm down so we can help you, can you do that for me?" Chloe takes a step back and watches how Beca handles the entire situation. "If you're in pain squeeze my hand until the doctor comes and when he's here we'll ask him for some painkillers." Aubrey nods her head at the idea of painkillers.

"What happened?" Aubrey seemed to have calmed down. "What do you remember?" Beca knows that she still remembers Stacie so amnesia is not an option. "I remember being in the car on our way to the dinner to meet Stacie's parents." Aubrey frowns trying to remember something else but she comes up with nothing. "You were in a car accident. Do you remember how it happened?" Aubrey shakes her head. "No, is that bad?" Beca smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's not bad."

"I'm glad to see you awake miss Posen." The Doctor walks in with the same nurse from before. "I need to do a check up, is that ok with you?" Aubrey nods her head, not that she really had a choice. The doctor runs some tests and asks Aubrey some standard questions. "Any complaints? Pain?"

"Yes actually, why can't I feel my legs?" The doctor lets out a sigh. "Yes, you endured a trauma to the vertebrae in your chest." Aubrey crosses her arms. "And what does that mean." The doctor gives Aubrey a sympathetic smile. "It means that your spine is pushing a nerve that paralyzed you from the waist down, I'm sorry." Aubrey lets her head hang low. "Is there nothing that could help me?" Aubrey's voice sounds desperate and broken and it killed both Beca and Chloe.

"There's actually a bright side to this." Now all three women give the doctor hard cold stares. "Let me explain before you kill me. We looked at the x-rays and it's a great possibility that it's only a temporary paralysis. The only problem is that we don't know how long it will take, it can be minutes or years no one can tell." Chloe hears a soft sob coming from her best friend so she sits next her and wraps an arm around her.

"Sir, what about Stacie? Any news about her?" The doctor shakes his head. "She's pulling through the night so that's a good sign, the first night is always the most crucial. We all hope for a speedy recovery for miss Conrad, she's an amazing doctor." Beca listens to the answer to her question while looking at Stacie. "She was very lucky, she only hit her head and broke an arm. The impact should have been worse." With leaving that piece of information to sink in the doctor leaves the room with the nurse.

"Could you call a nurse for me?" Beca nods and calls a nurse over to the room. "Is there any possibility for me to get out of the bed? I want to be closer to my girlfriend." The nurse nods and points at the wheelchair in the corner. "You'll have more freedom to move that way." Aubrey nods and the nurse rolls the wheelchair closer. "Let me get another nurse to help you out." Beca stops the nurse before she can leave. "No need, I think I've got this. Uhm Aubrey can you hold on to me for a sec?" Aubrey does as told and Beca takes her bridal style before placing her in the wheelchair and making sure Aubrey's comfortable.

Chloe just watches how her girlfriend, who is much shorter than her best friend, easily lifts her up. "You comfortable?" Aubrey nods and tries to navigate towards the other bed. Beca helps her and pushes her in the right position. "Thank you for your help but… could I be alone for a moment?"

"Of course, we'll go get some air." Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads her out of the room giving Aubrey her time and space with Stacie.

* * *

Stacie's parents came back to the hospital to send Beca and Chloe back home so they can get some rest. Beca did want to go but having four people tell you to go changes your mind quickly. Chloe is the one driving this time since she had some sleep during the night. Beca insisted on it while she stayed awake to keep an eye out on Aubrey and Stacie.

Aubrey wasn't handling it very well, she keeps apologizing to the Conrad family who try to convince her it wasn't her fault. All three keep talking to Stacie in the hopes she might wake up sooner but only time will tell. Ella had spoken to Chloe privately and Beca was wondering why but right now she needed some sleep before she could handle a proper conversation.

"Why are we here?" When Beca realizes that Chloe didn't drive her to her own apartment but that they were parking in front of Chloe's she wakes up rather quick. "Stacie's mom asked me to not leave you alone. And honestly I couldn't agree more." Chloe parks the car but neither make the first move to get out. "I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself." Chloe takes Beca's hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze. "I know, just stay with me? I think I need someone to be with me just as much as you do."

The couple gets out of the car and go up to Chloe's place in silence. They each take a shower and get dressed into something more comfortable. Chloe takes longer than Beca to shower so it's no surprise that the extra pile of clothes on the bed was already gone. Chloe goes to the guest room because she assumes Beca went there but when the room is empty Chloe is confused.

She makes her way down and sees Beca sitting on the couch. What Chloe wasn't prepared for was to see Beca crying. The younger woman had been so strong the past night for everyone else that she never got the chance to let her emotions out herself. The fact that Beca was crying did not surprise Chloe as much as it broke her heart to see her in such a state. She noticed that Beca never showed her emotions or would push them aside to make sure everyone else was taken care off but she won't let others take care of her. This was one of those prime examples.

Chloe sits down net to the brunette on the couch and Beca quickly wipes away her tears, holding back her tears once again. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Chloe rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Beca. _This woman is unbelievable, she's on the verge of a breakdown and still makes sure others are doing fine._ "No, I came to see how _you_ are doing." Beca lets out a sigh. "I'll be fine, I just need some rest."

"If that's what you need lets go." Chloe lets go of Beca and gets up. "What?" Chloe stretches out her arm for Beca to take. "You're sleeping in a bed, in my bed to be precise because I want to make sure you're really doing fine." Beca wants to protest but votes against it when she sees the true concern and dedication in Chloe's eyes. "Thank you." Beca says while getting up from the couch and following Chloe up the stairs to the bedroom.

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Even though Beca waited until Chloe fell asleep first her eyes closed just as quick. Both free from the worries of the world, or at least until they woke up again a few hours later. Chloe was the first one up so she decided to get up and make some coffee and prepare some sandwiches for her and Beca to eat. Beca woke up half an hour later, thanked Chloe.

The ride to the hospital was silent but quick. Chloe had called Jesse to let him know that she wouldn't be coming in for a few days. She asked him to cancel all of her appointments for the time being.

Beca and Chloe make their way up to the correct hospital room and see Aubrey back in her bed but it has been placed closer to Stacie's. Aubrey is having a conversation with Stacie's mom while Stacie's dad probably went back to work, he couldn't take time off even if he wanted too.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asks the two new additions to the room. "Some sleep did good." Beca answers with half a smile. "How about you?" Aubrey shrugs. "Still can't feel my legs but that's the least of my problems. I need Stacie to wake up, I don't care about my legs. I need her, I love her." Chloe's eyes light up at the revelation. "Have you told her yet?" Chloe ask with a smile. "We, uhm we said it before we left for the dinner. I was freaking out about meeting her parents and she calmed me down and told me that the loved me."

Beca bops her head. "She has been wanting to tell you for weeks, she just didn't think you were there yet. I'm glad she did though." Aubrey's head turns towards Beca but stops when she sees the person standing behind her. "What are you doing here?" Beca looks confused but turns around when she sees everyone staring at the door.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **GUEST: That's never a good thing is it…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 26**

"What are you doing here?" Beca is really confused but judging by the really angry expressions on both Chloe and Aubrey's faces the surprise visitors are not welcome. "We came in to see our daughter and take her home so we can take care of her." The older man who apparently is Aubrey's father says with an ice cold tone. "Now get up so we can sign your papers and get going. We will have you checked out by one of the best doctors in the country." Aubrey huffs loudly at the ridiculous statement. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, you will listen to your father. Now get up and do as I say." Beca moves in front of the bed blocking mister Posen. "She told you that she's not going anywhere with you." Beca keeps her calm and tries to be intimidating but it's hard when your opponent is towering high above you. "And who might you be to tell me what I can and cannot do. She is my daughter and will do as I say." Beca wants to say something but gets cut off by Aubrey behind her. "I am not your daughter anymore."

Mister Posen narrows his eyes at his daughter. "What did you say?" His voice sounds dangerously low and it sends shivers down Chloe and Aubrey's spines. Beca on the other hand keeps her ground. "If I were you I would leave this room, if you don't I will get security to kick you out." Beca matches his glares easily and won't back down from a fight. "Get up before I make you, or else…" Beca cuts the man off. "Or else what? She told you that she wants nothing to do with you, so please leave and don't come back."

Mister Posen looks like he's going to explode any second but before that can happen a voice behind him catches everyone's attention. "Richard… please don't make a scene, she made her decision so let it be." Richard Posen straightens his back and looks at his daughter. "You…" He points straight at Aubrey. "… are a disgrace to the Posen name." With that said he turns around and walks out of the room with his wife following closely. Beca lets out a relieved breath that she didn't know she was holding. Aubrey lets out a loud sob and hides her face.

Chloe immediately wraps her arms around her and whispers soothing words into her ear. Beca is not sure about what to do so she just stands there in silence. Stacie's mom who watched the entire scene quietly leaves the room so the girl could talk. There was no need to have another parent in the room. "Thank you." The words come out as a strangled sob but could be made out easily. "No problem Bree, I won't let anyone ever talk to my friends like that. Also, Stacie would kick my ass if she found out I didn't do anything."

They turn their heads towards Stacie's bed. "She's going to wake up, she's strong." Aubrey looks at Beca with a sad smile. "I know she'll wake up but I'm not sure she will stay." Chloe gives her best friend a confused stare. "What are you talking about Bree?" Aubrey looks down at her hands. "She'll wake up and realize that she doesn't need me." A single tear fall down her cheek. "That's crazy, she loves you. Why would you think that?" Beca is the one to voice her thoughts first. "I'm paralyzed, she doesn't need someone to take care of."

"Alright I'm going to stop you right there. Stacie would never do that." Aubrey shakes her head. "How can you be so sure?" Beca chuckles. "I'm sure because she's my best friend and she will do anything for you because she loves you. Paralyzed or not." Chloe smiles at the small interaction but it fades when she remembers Richard Posen. "Hey Bree, why do you think _he_ was here?" Aubrey turns her head to the left to look at Chloe. "He has been trying to contact me and telling me that if I quit my 'lifestyle' I can come back."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Aubrey sighs. "Because I don't want to go back if they don't accept me." Chloe runs her hand through her hair. "Why don't you put up a restraining order against him?" Aubrey laughs. "He will find a way to make my life miserable anyway. that's what Richard Posen does." Beca follows the conversation but doesn't really understand what's going on so she decides to take a risky decision. "What did he do to you?" Beca can feel two pairs of eyes burning on top of her body. "Do you really want to know?"

Beca nods. "My dad… he is a very strict catholic, homophobic father. I always knew I didn't feel the same about guys like I felt about girl but never said anything. Chloe was the only one that I came out to. In college I dated a girl for the first time and when my dad found out he made me choose between my family and being happy. That was the first time I stood up to him, and he cut me off. He tried to get some guys to 'change' me but each attempt failed. Chloe is my only family."

Beca clenches her fists and grits her teeth. "You're wrong." Aubrey looks chocked about Beca's revelation. "Chloe isn't your only family. You have me, Benji and the Conrads and we will never leave you or judge you about who you want to be." Aubrey's face softens and Chloe's smile grows three sizes bigger. "We will get through this together and you…" Beca points at Stacie's bed. "… are going to get your lazy ass up and help us find that bastard that put you in this position." Chloe and Aubrey let out a chuckle watching Beca scold a comatose Stacie.

"It's nice to see you girls smile again." Stacie's mom watched the interaction between the girls and it couldn't make her happier. Her little girl is very lucky to have them. "How are you feeling?" Benji pops up behind Stacie's mom with a big bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing here?" Beca is not mad but surprised. "I came to visit Aubrey and to see Stacie. I know why you don't want me here but I can handle it." Beca rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. "Fine, but please be careful. I don't want any accidents, alright?"

"Don't worry Bec, I'll be careful." Beca shoves Benji gently before he can give the flowers to Aubrey. "Thank you Benji, that's really sweet of you." Aubrey smiles at the young boy who returns the gesture. "Hey Beca, I was thinking about that camping trip. Maybe we should cancel it. You know, until Stacie wakes up?" Chloe smiles at the thoughtfulness of the young boy but steps in before Beca can say anything. "You've been looking forward to this trip for so long, don't cancel it. Stacie wouldn't want that. You only graduate once from high school, do the trip."

"Chloe's right, it's our tradition and this year is extra special." Benji's face lights up but there's still some insecurity in his eyes. "They're right Benji." Aubrey chimes in. "And if anything changes we'll call you immediately." Beca walks up to her baby cousin and places her hand on his shoulder. "What do you say B, are we going to be having the best camping trip or what?" Benji thinks about it for a few moments and then nods his head. "Yes we will, and we'll be telling Stacie all about it when we come back with new amazing stories."

* * *

Four days have passed since the accident and still no improvement on Stacie's side. Today is also Benji's graduation and he has second thoughts on going. The first reason being that Stacie is still in a coma and second is that he was announced valedictorian so that means he has to speak in front of the entire student body and their families. To say that he's nervous is a huge understatement. Emily is standing next to Benji is his room in front of the mirror, trying to talk him out off the obvious panic attack that is on its way.

"Benji, please calm down. Everything is going to be fine." For the umpteenth time that hour Benji shakes his head. "How can you be so sure? How do you know I won't make a fool out of myself?" With a loud growl Benji unties his yet again failed attempt to tie his tie. "Let me help." Emily gently takes the tie and wraps it around Benji's neck. With a few swift moves it's tied and the valedictorian is ready to go. "Here you go." Emily pats down the tie and looks into his blue eyes not daring to look away.

Neither of them knows how or when it happened but in a matter of seconds their lips are softly brushing against each other. Both hesitant but determined at the same time. Emily's arms sneak their way around Benji's neck while his arms wrap around her waist. What seemed like an eternity was in fact only a minute. The youngsters break apart with goofy grins on their faces gently resting their foreheads against each other. Benji pulls Emily closer and lets out a light chuckle. "I guess everything will be fine after all." Both of them burst into a laughing fit.

The laughter dies down after a few minutes. Still standing in the room with their arms wrapped around each other Benji leans forward to place another kiss on Emily's lips. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of that." He says with a sheepish smile. "Neither will I." Emily answers and captures Benji's lips once more. With each kiss the sparks become bigger and louder. They aren't sure how long they were doing what they were doing but a knock on the door brings them back to reality. "B, we need to get going. You don't want to be late."

"On our way." As much as he tries to hide the shaking of his voice, Benji fails miserably. "We're waiting by the car." Emily gently unwraps her arms from Benji's neck. "We-uhm w-we should get uhm going." Her pupils fully dilated and puffy lips are the most sexy and adorable thing Benji has seen. Running his fingers of his right hand through his hair while still holding Emily by her waist he lets out a breath. "I really like you Emily, and I would be the happiest guy in the world if you'd let me take you on a date?"

With a loud squeal Emily nods her head so fast that Benji thought it would fly off any second. But being ecstatic that the girl he has had a crush on for years said yes to go out on a date with him he ignored it and grabs her by her neck with his free hand and pulls her in for another kiss. "We should really get going, don't want to be late for your graduation." Emily untangles herself from the boy and grabs his hand to pull him towards the stairs. Both forgetting that their appearance shows their activities.

* * *

"Welcome graduating students and their respective friends and family. We are all here to help you bid farewell to high school, and welcome you into the big world where anything can happen. Each journey will be completed on a different pace but each will have the same outcome… you will all be part of the same society and with help from others you will become better people. I will not bore you any further and will let our valedictorian of this year speak. He graduated with the highest score since his cousin. So let us all welcome mister Benjamin Applebaum."

Benji approaches the stage with a big round of applause and loud cheers coming from Beca, Chloe, Aubrey (who reluctantly left the hospital in a wheelchair), Stacie's parents and of course Emily. They couldn't be more proud of the young boy standing on the stage facing the big crowd before him. It takes him a few breaths before he can actually say something. "Hello, as you heard our principal Mollins say. My name is Benjamin, Benji for short, Applebaum. I am here before you to speak in the name of all the graduating students. So here goes nothing I guess."

 _Today we are here to celebrate one of the greatest achievements of a person in his or her life. For 12 years we have been here in this institution and we have learned as much as we possibly could. But we could not have been here without our greatest support system… our family._

 _I would like to thank all the parents here and at home for all the hard work they put in for us annoying teenagers. I would like to take this moment and thank them for some important moments in our lives._

 _Thank you for teaching us how to sit.  
Thank you for teaching us how to walk.  
Thank you for teaching us how to eat and drink.  
Thank you for letting us make mistakes.  
Thank you for everything._

 _The list could go on and on with all the things that our parents have done for us. Have we ever really thanked them? No, but after the ceremony we will shower them with love and kisses. Because whatever you do they will always be by your side._

 _I would love to do the same but that's not possible. My parents never saw me grow up, or at least not physically. But my greatest cousin did, she taught me how to be a better person. She was my mom, my dad, my big sister and most importantly my best friend through all of it and I would like to thank her the most. She is one person but for me she's my entire world._

 _Beca 'effin' Mitchell, thank you for being the best example a person could have. You are the person I aspire to be one day and I hope you will guide me on that path._

 _Thank you very much for listening and all graduating students…_

 _Congratulations, we did it!  
We graduated!_

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	27. Chapter 27

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 27**

Caps are flying all over the place, students and parents cheer as loud as they can smiling and taking pictures of their finally grown up kid. Or at least grown up enough to go to college and figure out their lives. Beca definitely one of them has recorded the entire ceremony. Not because she wanted to keep the memory so badly because pictures would be enough for that. No, she wants it all documented for when Stacie wakes up so she can watch and experience it for herself.

Benji makes his way down the stage and picks up a random cap before reuniting with his family. He throws himself into Beca's arms for a big hug. "Whoa B, I saw you like 2 hours ago. No need to squish me." Benji lets go of her with a laugh. "True, I can't lose my only ride for that awesome camping trip this weekend." Beca shoves him playfully. "If that's all I am maybe you should find a new way to get there." She huffs with a wink. The rest of the group can't help but laugh over the playful banter.

"Thank you for coming you guys, it really means a lot. Especially in the situation we're in." Benji's smile falters slightly. "She's proud of you, and when she wakes up we'll really celebrate." Beca tries to reassure not only Benji but also the rest. Aubrey hasn't stopped checking her phone since she left the hospital and it hasn't gone unnoticed by Beca. The Conrads put a smile on their faces but their eyes showed sadness and worry.

Everyone congratulates Benji one by one, leaving Emily for last so they can give them some space. They all have their suspicions of them liking each other but neither has really come out and made the first step. Little did they know that the friendship barrier was broken just a few hours before. Beca smiles at the two teenagers who are awkwardly standing next to one another talking silently.

"They would make a cute couple huh." Beca looks to her left and is met with the brightest blue eyes. "They do." Beca lets out a sigh. "How is Aubrey holding up?" Beca looks at the blonde in the wheelchair. "Not so great, she's really blaming herself for the accident." Beca looks up with a confused face. "Why? It wasn't her fault, the guy that hit them is to blame." Chloe nods her head. "I know, she says that if she wouldn't have freaked out about meeting Stacie's parents 'officially' they wouldn't have been there when they were." Beca looks over at Aubrey again and then at Chloe.

"Hey Aubrey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe rushes behind Beca when she sees her walks straight at her best friend. "Yes of course, how can I help you?" Beca shakes her head. "I need to tell you something and I need you to listen very carefully ok?" Aubrey nods with a slightly scared expression.

"When the accident that killed my aunt, uncle and mom happened, I blamed myself. I was supposed to go instead of my mom but since my aunt was going with a last minute change of plans my mom went in my place. When I got the call from the hospital I was babysitting Benji so I called Stacie and asked her if they could take him for a few hours. They accepted and I brought him to them, I explained what was told to me and rushed to the hospital." Beca takes a breath before continuing.

" My mom and uncle had passed away by the time I got there and my aunt was in surgery. Later that night or early morning my aunt came out of surgery and it seemed like she would survive. When she woke up she begged me to take care of Benji and she had a stroke soon after. Everything could have been different if I had gone instead but I didn't go. Every time I saw Benji I thought he would grow up to hate me, blame me for everything. I'm still scared of that. What I'm trying to say is that you can't change what happened but you can change how you want the end result to be. Don't blame yourself but keep sending positive energy Stacie so when she wakes up she has something to fight for."

Aubrey had listened to every single word that Beca said trying very hard not to break down in tears. Stacie had mentioned a few things in the past few months about Beca's past to know that for her to tell a story like that is very hard. In this very moment Aubrey understands how much Beca loves the people around her, carrying about them without wanting anything in return.

"Beca I-I don't know what to s…" Beca cuts Aubrey of with ease. "Don't say anything, just promise me that whatever happens you'll stop blaming yourself. Stacie wouldn't want that." Beca kneels down in front of the wheelchair. "She will get through Aubrey, I'm not saying it because I want it to be true. I'm saying it because I know Stacie, she'll wake up because she loves you." Nope Aubrey didn't care about keeping her tears inside anymore.

Aubrey grabs Beca's hands when she gets up from her kneeling position and pulls her for a tight hug. At first Beca is really hesitant about it but soon hug Aubrey back. A chorus of awes sounds up around them. Beca pulls away gently smiling at Aubrey. "Keep us posted on her, we'll be back Sunday night." Beca points at Benji and herself. "We'll update you with any news we have." Aubrey says wiping away her tears. "Good, but we really need to go or else we'll have to set up camp in the dark." Benji nods his head. "Yeah, we tried that once and let me tell you it wasn't a good idea."

* * *

An hour later Beca and Benji are all packed up and ready to go. Aubrey borrowed Beca her car keys so they have a more comfortable ride than the motorcycle. Chloe is the only one left to wave them goodbye since the rest wanted to get back to Stacie which is totally understandable. "Do you have everything? Did you pack your power bank so you can keep your phone one just in case? Do you have enough food? Water? What about clothes? And…" Beca stops Chloe's ramble with a shocked face. Grabbing Chloe's upper arms she shakes her gently. "Whoa Chlo take a breath, I've done this since I was 5. We've taken Benji since he was 5 so I think we can manage."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried." Beca smiles at the redhead. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise I'll call you when I get a chance. The forest where we're going is only 2-3 hours away." Chloe lets out a long breath. "You promise you'll call?" Beca pulls Chloe closes and kisses her softly. "I promise." She says when they break apart.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really need to get going." Benji awkwardly stands by the car waiting for Beca. "Yeah little dude, I'll be in a minute." Beca pulls Chloe in for one last kiss before letting go and circling the car to get into the driver's seat. Putting the car in first gear Beca pulls out of the parking spot waving a quick goodbye to Chloe.

The road is relatively empty which makes it easier for Beca and gives her a chance to get to the forest sooner than expected. Luck being on their side they arrive less than 2 hours later at the designated parking for the camping forest. "Let's find a nice spot to set up." Benji jumps out of the car and takes out the huge backpack while Beca takes the tent and locks the car. After checking her phone if there's any news Beca follows Benji into the forest.

"What do you think about this place?" Beca looks around and nods with a satisfied smile. They had walked for a good 45 minutes and were very deep in the forest and found a nice, open space. "This is great, why don't you look for some wood while I set up the tent?" Benji drops the backpack and goes in search of wood for the fire. He comes back 20 minutes later and sees the tent already set up and Beca making a circle of stones for the campfire.

"How do you always do it so fast?" He drops the logs and twigs in the circle. "I got a lot of practice." Beca says with a shrug. "Anyway, let's get the logs set up so we can get the fire going. I'm starving." Benji rolls his eyes. "When are you not hungry Mitchell?" He throws at her with a sneaky smile. "Watch it Applebaum or you won't have any food tonight." Benji throws up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. What are we eating anyway?" Beca pulls out canned soups and sandwiches. "I thought we'd take it easy for the first night."

* * *

Beca and Benji eat their food in silence and think about everything that happened over the last couple of months. They met the most amazing people, they had pretty bad moments but made it through. The good moments did overpower the bad ones.

"Hey Bec? Can I ask you something?" Beca puts her soups down to divide her full attention to Benji. "Sure, what's up?" Benji takes a deep breath. "I know it might be a weird question but… how were my mom and dad? I mean like people?" Beca hadn't expected that question but on the other side she knew that he didn't really remember them. "They were wonderful people, when my dad left your parents made sure we were doing ok. Your dad was already showing me some things about motorcycles and when my dad left he completely took me under his wing." Beca smiles at the memory.

"When you were born he told me that his love for me wouldn't change, he kept teaching me so I could help him teach you when you were older. Your mom, she and my mom taught me how to cook and showed me how to take care of you. You were never just my cousin, you were… you _are_ my baby brother. Everything I am is because of the love they gave me, the least I can do is give it back to you."

Benji stays quiet for a few minutes, not completely sure what to say. "They sound amazing." He lets out a sigh and looks down at his food. "Is there something bothering you?" Beca knows the answer is yes but forcing him to tell her is never a good idea. If he wants to talk he'll talk… eventually. "Is is bad that I don't really miss them anymore? I do but I don't, do you understand?" Still avoiding Beca's gaze Benji plucks at his food. "You were really young, you didn't make as many memories with them as I did. This trip is one of the very few we do have left together with them. No one will judge you for feeling that way. You probably do miss them but in your own way." Benji looks up and meets Beca's eyes. "I gues you're right.

"Of course I'm right. Now, go to bed because we'll have an early rise tomorrow to explore the surroundings." Benji gets up and puts his trash in the plastic bag provided for it. "Goodnight Beca." Benji quickly makes his into the tent leaving Beca outside to make sure that the fire is out and texting Chloe before she joins him inside.

The next day everything went according to plan. A long walk around the forest, discovering the different types of animals present. Cataloging paw prints, leaves and feathers. Looking for a river and finding one to fill up on water. The rest of the day they spent hiking and exploring even more of the territory.

The evening was similar to the previous one. Both sitting around the fire and talking about random topics. "How do you know you're in love? I mean you do love Chloe, right?" Beca almost chokes on her food being completely thrown off by the question. "Uuuhhhmmm… I can answer the first part for you." Benji bursts out in laughter, he knows how Beca feels but it just needs time to be voiced out loud. "I guess I can live with that."

"When you're in love the person you love is the best part of your day. When you see her your entire world lights up. She's the first person you think off when you wake up and the last one when you go to be. _I_ 'd do anything for her, your entire world is this one bubbly person that can change your view on life. Whenever she hugs _me_ I don't flinch away anymore, it just feels… right. _I_ love the things she hates about herself the most, her imperfections are perfect to _me_. She makes _me_ a better person and I can see us growing old together…"

Beca's eyes shoot open at the realization that she's completely head over heels _in love_ with Chloe Beale. "Wow, I hope that Emily and I will feel the same way about each other." Beca's eyes widen even more at that statement. "Wait a hot second, are you guys dating?" Beca half shouts the question in excitement. "I guess, I mean we kissed before the graduation and we said we'd talk about _us_ when we come back." Beca grins. "I can't believe you guys finally kissed. It was getting too painful to watch." Benji wants to comment on it but the ringing of Beca's phone stops him.

"Hello?" Beca mouths 'Chloe' to Benji while listening to Chloe on the other end. "Whoa calm down, what happened?" Benji raises his brow at Beca, he really wants to know what's going on. "What?! We're on our way, we'll be there in a few hours. Keep us posted." Beca ends the call and starts packing the stuff. "Beca what's going on?" Beca turns to face her cousin, he can see the panic in her eyes. "We need to go to the hospital, it's Stacie…"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **If you haven't, check out my one shots. I'll be posting more of them over time and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll try to make it into a proper one shot!**

 **You can find them under the name Little Big One Shots**


	28. Chapter 28

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 28**

Beca and Benji rush to the hospital after the call they got from Chloe. They had thrown their stuff together as fast as they could and stayed quiet for the entire ride. They reach the hospital 3 hours later and almost fly through the corridors towards Stacie's room. They see Chloe standing opposite the door and Aubrey further down the hall. Benji storms inside while Beca is torn. She should go inside to her best friend but her girlfriend needs her support too.

"What happened?" Beca's voice is soft and she pulls Chloe into a hug and the redhead wraps her arms around her waist. "She doesn't remember Beca. Aubrey bolted the minute she realized that. I don't know what to do." Beca looks over Chloe's shoulder at the blonde who is silently crying in her wheelchair. "She will remember, she loves her." Beca was trying to reassure Chloe but ends up trying to reassure herself too. "Is everyone inside?" Chloe nods but doesn't let go of Beca. "I'll have to go in to see her…" The tight squeeze Chloe gives her makes Beca hold her tighter. "… but I can do that later."

Beca rubs circles on Chloe's back and lets out a sigh when she sees Aubrey trying to hold back her tears for the third time that hour. "Hey princess, can you let me go for a sec? I need to do something." Chloe pulls away slightly and looks confused at her girlfriend. "I'm going to talk to Aubrey, she needs a friend right now." Chloe looks at her best friend and then back at Beca. "That's very true, are you sure you want to do th…" Beca cuts her off with a smile. "Yes, she needs someone who knows Stacie, not her."

Chloe watches her girlfriend walk away from her and crouch down in front of the wheelchair. The redhead moves a little bit closer so she can hear what Beca is saying to her best friend. "Why aren't you inside?' Aubrey asks. "Because you need someone to be there for you too." Beca takes Aubrey's hands which surprises Chloe slightly. "She will remember you, she loves you and that feeling won't be gone."

"I am paralyzed Beca… she does not need me in her life." Aubrey's voice grows extremely quiet. "We will help you through it. And if you want you can stay in my apartment for a while? I mean your apartment building doesn't have an elevator and mine does." Aubrey's eyes widen in shock. "You remember that? But that is beside the point, I cannot live with you. That is unfair to you." Beca smiles. "I'm trying to help a friend out, you would to the same. And yes I do remember even though I only entered the entrance."

"Maybe for a week, no longer. I will find a new place to stay." Beca laughs at the blond. "You will stay as long as you need and it won't be just me, Chloe…" She points at the obviously eavesdropping redhead. "… will always be there for you too." Chloe walks up to them and puts her hand on Beca's shoulder. "She has a point Bree, if you don't feel comfortable to stay with Beca you can totes stay at mine." Aubrey smiles but her eyes stay sad. "Can I think about it?" Beca and Chloe share a look but nod in agreement.

* * *

No one is really sure what was going on but one second Beca was talking to Aubrey and the next Stacie is running out of her room and almost throwing herself at Aubrey. Beca has just enough time to get up and jump next to Chloe. Stacie cups Aubrey's face and kisses her passionately. "I do remember." She breaths out before reconnecting their lips. Before anything can get too heated Stacie pulls away and with one final peck she pushes out a shaky. "I love you."

Stacie's mom wraps a blanket over her daughter and then steps back again. No matter how adorable the moment was no one should be seeing the back side of her daughter. "You remember me?" Aubrey can't hold back her happy tears if her life depended on it. She is ecstatic but on the other hand she's terrified of what Stacie will think when she find out she's paralyzed. "Of course I remember you, I can't live my life without you." The sincerity in the brunette's voice gives Aubrey hope but the fear is still evident in her eyes but Stacie doesn't seem to notice.

"Miss Conrad, I'm sorry interrupt but you should be in bed and rest. Your body can't handle the stress you're putting on it very well and we don't want any other accidents." If looks could kill the older doctor would be dead three times by now. Stacie reluctantly stands up straight and circles around Aubrey's wheelchair to take her to the room. "Stace, I can roll myself in, don't worry."

"I know Bree but I want to." Stacie smiles down while pushing the wheelchair into the room. When she reaches the bed she holds out her hand for Aubrey to take. "What?" Aubrey stares at the outstretched hand in front of her. "Come on, I want to cuddle with you." Aubrey's eyes widen in realization at what Stacie was asking. "I-I-I no… maybe… uhm…" Beca can't watch the painful interaction and steps up to help the blonde.

"Hey I got you." Beca smiles at Aubrey and then looks at Stacie. "Uhm Stace? Can you like lay down for a sec? I need to do something." Stacie looks at Beca in confusion and hesitates to do as told. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Aubrey looks down at her hands. "Please lay down and I'll explain." With a loud huff Stacie finally settles in the bed. "Ok, now tell me what's going on." Stacie doesn't look happy at all and her mood goes even more downhill when Aubrey won't even look at her.

Beca takes a deep breath before speaking up. "When the accident happened Aubrey endured a huge trauma on her back." Beca looks down at Aubrey once more before continuing. "When she woke up she realized that she couldn't feel her legs anymore… She's paralyzed Stace, there's a possibility that she'll regain her ability to walk again someday but we're not sure." Stacie immediately puts her hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "I don't care about that Bree, I love you no matter what. We'll get through this."4

"Uhm Beca?" Aubrey still hasn't looked up Beca knows what the blonde means and leans down so Aubrey can wrap her arms around her neck. Beca picks Aubrey up with ease, even with the huge height difference, and puts her in the bed next to Stacie. Who quickly wraps her arm around Aubrey and pulls her as close as she possibly can. "Everything will be alright, I promise." Are the last words Beca hears before she walks out of the room.

* * *

It's been four days since Stacie woke up and is finally being released. She should be happy but can't bring a smile on her face. Aubrey was released the day prior and was moving into Beca's apartment. They explained to her why they were doing it but part of her was jealous, why didn't Aubrey ask to at her place? She is her girlfriend after all. Stacie follows her parents out to their car.

"Can you take me to Aubrey's? I need to talk to her." Her parents share a look but decide to tell her anyway. "She's not at her place, she's at Chloe's while Beca, Benji and Emily move some of her things." Stacie lets out a huff. "Fine, then can you please drive me to Chloe's apartment?" Her mother smiles. "We thought about that, we'll be there in five minutes." Those five minutes were the longest of Stacie's life so it was no surprise she rushed out when the car came to a stop.

She knocks on Chloe's door and waits for someone to open. "Hey Stacie, we thought you'd come." Stacie raises her brow at the redhead and looks pas her to see Aubrey looking at her from her wheelchair. "Why didn't you ask to stay with me?" Chloe steps aside so the tall brunette could enter. "Because I'm scared… I'm scared that if we do live together now that you'll realize that you can do so much better than me." Stacie kneels down and takes Aubrey's hands in hers. "No one is better for me than you are, I need you in my life. When I think about how it was before it just doesn't seem right, you make me better and I truly love you Aubrey." Aubrey leans in and kisses the brunette with a smile.

"Get a room you two." The couple pulls apart when they hear Beca's voice from the door. "Hey Stace, I hope you don't mind but I used your spare key to leave Aubrey's stuff at your place." Aubrey's head shoots up at the revelation. "You did what?" Beca smiles softly. "We all know that you would have asked us to move the things there by tonight so we made it easier for all of us." Stacie laughs out loud and soon Aubrey and Chloe follow with Benji and Emily. "Now, who wants pizza?" A big round of cheers erupts at the mention of food so Beca goes to the kitchen to call the take out place.

Chloe follows her girlfriend to the kitchen and waits patiently until the call is made. "It's been on hell of ride, huh." Beca smiles at the redhead and nods. "Yeah, I could use a day off to spend with my girlfriend but my boss is a pain in the ass." Chloe playfully slaps Beca against her shoulder. "Maybe if you play your cards right she'll let you off early on Monday." Beca pretend to think about it and grins. "If she doesn't my plan to cook this amazing meal on Sunday is a better plan." Beca adds a wink at the end of her sentence.

"You really want to cook for me?" Chloe asks in surprise. "Yeah, the bright smile I get is totally worth it. Also I want to start off the summer with happiness and you make me happy." Chloe takes a step closer and wraps her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "I suppose that's a yes for Sunday?" Beca says with a grin. With another kiss Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist. "You bet."

* * *

Stacie's parents left after eating pizza and took the teenagers with them. Chloe and Beca are on the loveseat while Stacie and Aubrey are on the couch cuddling. "Stace?" A soft hum escapes the tall and leggy brunette when her girlfriend speak up. "We need to talk." Stacie's smile falters and sits up a bit straighter. Beca and Chloe look at each other and want to get up to give the two women their privacy but Aubrey stops them. "I've been looking at new apartments and I found something, I don't want to be a burden for you all so I think I will accept it."

Stacie shakes her head. "I know you're scared but you have practically been living at my place anyway since we started dating. The only time you went to your place was when you needed to pick up a new file. My office is filled with your files." Stacie gently squeezes Aubrey into a tight hug. "I want you to move in with me, it's early I know but it feels right." Aubrey turns her head so she can kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **Sorry for the wait, life's been kickin my ass lately :/ I'm trying to keep up with things but it's hard**

 **If you haven't, check out my one shots. I'll be posting more of them over time and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll try to make it into a proper one shot!**

 **You can find them under the name Little Big One Shots**


	29. Chapter 29

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 29**

The passing days have gone by relatively well. Aubrey still feels guilty for not being able to do much at the household and that Stacie is going out of her way to make sure Aubrey is taken care off. Chloe and Beca are trying to keep their best friends of breaking down. Chloe tries to talk Aubrey out of feeling guilty while Beca tries to convince Stacie to give Aubrey some space to figure out how to do things on her own.

That's how Beca and Chloe ended cuddled up on the couch in Chloe's penthouse. Beca kisses Chloe's forehead and makes an attempt to get up from the couch which elicits a groan from Chloe who pulls the brunette back. "Princess you have to let me up if you want to have our dinner date tonight." Chloe snuggles back into Beca's arms and shakes her head. "I know but I want to cuddle." Beca looks down and sees her girlfriend pout. "I promise we'll cuddle after dinner for as long as you want."

"I guess I can live with that." A smile tugs at the corners of Chloe's lips. "Good, now let me up so I can start preparing dinner." With a quick peck Beca untangles Chloe's arms from her torso. "Do you need any help babe?" Beca smiles down at the redhead. "I've got it covered, but thank you." Chloe sits up straight and swings her legs over the edge of the couch. "Nope, I want to help or at least try." Beca playfully rolls her eyes and takes Chloe's hand. "You can make the salad if you want?"

"That sounds like a great plan." Chloe gets up and skips to the kitchen with Beca following her swiftly. "Alright, can you wash the veggies while I season the chicken?" Beca ask pointing at the grocery bag on the island. "Sure thing Becs." With a smile that shines brighter than the sun Chloe picks up the vegetables and walks over to the sink dropping them inside and turning on the water. "Huh that's strange, the water doesn't come out?" Beca's head snaps to her left but isn't fast enough before a hard jet of water blows out of the tap.

She reacts quickly and pulls Chloe away from the danger but slips in the huge puddle on the floor pulling Chloe down with her. With a loud thump Chloe lands on top of Beca, when they hit the floor Beca's leg shoots up pushing Chloe against her core by accident. A jolt of pleasure goes through the redhead's body and her face turns bright red. "Uhm Chlo? If you want an indoor swimming pool that's fine by me but otherwise you'll have to let me get up so I switch off the water." Chloe quickly rolls off Beca trying to hide her flushed face.

Beca rushes to the sink and opens the cupboard underneath to turn off the water. "Are you alright?" Beca's voice is filled with concern when she sees that her girlfriend hasn't gotten up from the floor yet. "Y-yeah I'm good." Chloe tries to get up slipping a few time until Beca wraps her arms around Chloe to help her stabilize. "Why don't you get changed and I'll run out to the store and buy something to get this fixed?" Chloe raises her brow. "You know how to fix a sink? How?" Beca scratches the back of her head. "Let's just say I have some experience."

Beca makes her way out of the kitchen towards the front door. "I can call someone tomorrow, you don't have to do this." Chloe tries to reason. "If you want that chicken I'll need the sink so no worries. I'll be back in 20 minutes, 30 max." Before Beca can leave Chloe stops her. "Take my keys, I'm going to take a shower so I might not hear you." Beca nods her head and pecks the redhead on the lips. "See you soon princess."

Chloe lets out a sigh when her front door shuts. She hasn't talked to Beca about it but she's getting frustrated. Not of what the brunette was doing, no. It's of what the brunette isn't doing. Chloe has her needs and right now she need to be taken care of and the only way that's possible is to take a cold, very cold shower or… maybe putting on a certain lady jam?

* * *

Beca strolls into Chloe's with a bag with everything she needs to fix the sink. "Chloe I'm back!" Her echo fills the room but no sign of the redhead. Beca walks into the kitchen to leave the bad and goes in search of her girlfriend. "Chlo are you in here?" Beca knocks on Chloe's bedroom door but no response. The only reason why she's looking for Chloe is to ask for a shirt she could borrow after fixing the sink, hers is completely soaked in the back.

Beca turns the doorknob and walks in but no Chloe. She turns around when she hears music coming from the bathroom. It's not the fact that music was playing that threw her off, it's the song choice and what came with it. Beca had questioned Chloe on one of her spotify lists wondering what a _lady jam_ was. The answer she got made her cheeks turn pink and her ears red. She specifically remembers one song at the top of that list _Titanium_ …

Beca's eyes widen when she hears soft moans mixed with the soft melody of the song. She takes a few steps back. "Shit…" The brunette whispers the calling of her name coming from the bathroom make her body heat up in an instant. "We _really_ need to talk…" Beca almost bolts out of the room back into the kitchen trying to recompose herself. The fact that she's really _really_ hot and bothered right now doesn't stop her from trying to fix the sink. It does however mess with her concentration.

It doesn't take her long and with minor complications to fix the problem so she continues to season the chicken. "Oh god what happened to you?" Beca turns around to face Chloe. "Uhm the sink had another idea of what keeping someone dry means." Beca says with a fake smile. "Forget that stupid chicken and march yourself into my room and get some dry clothes." Chloe doesn't wait for an answer and grabs Beca's hand and pulls her to the room.

"Here you go." The redhead hands Beca a towel and a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to change in. "I will put the chicken in the oven while you take a shower and get changed." Not leaving any room for discussion Chloe walks out of the room. "Thank you?" Beca shouts at nobody in particular. With a sigh she heads to the shower and takes one in record time. 15 minutes later Beca is back in the kitchen drying her hair with a towel looking at Chloe.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

Chloe looks up from her phone to look at Beca. "Are you expecting someone?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, and Stacie or Aubrey would call first." Chloe gets up and walks to her front door while Beca stays in the kitchen but on alert just in case. "SURPRISE!" Beca's head snaps to the door and gets up to see who the voices belong too. But the smell of the chicken makes her stop and check it first.

* * *

Chloe slowly makes her way to the door and just as slowly opens it. Something didn't feel right, they didn't order anything and she can't remember making any other plans. "SURPRISE!" Chloe jumps up out of fright by recomposes herself quickly when she sees who's standing on the other side. "W-what are you doing here?" The two people in the door pull the redhead in for a long hug. "Do we really need a reason to visit our daughter?" The older woman asks with a laugh.

Chloe pulls away with a shocked expression. Not that she minded seeing her parents but this was not how she wanted them to meet Beca. Shit Beca… how is she going to react to this? "No but why are you here?" Chloe's mom pushes through and sits down on the couch with her husband following swiftly. "Since you decided not to visit this summer we chose to come visit you… is that a problem?" Chloe slowly shakes her head. "No dad, no problem at all."

"Hey Chlo, the chicken is almost r…" Beca stops in her tracks when she sees the two visitors that look exactly like her girlfriend on the couch. "H-hi… h-hello?" Chloe finds Beca's stutter adorable but knows she has to help her out. "Uhm Beca these are my parents… mom, dad… this is Beca… my girlfriend." Beca has no idea how to react, out of all people that could have been here these were the last two she would think off. "Uhm I-I … m-my name's … hi." Chloe's mom stands up and walks up to the brunette.

"It's very nice to meet you Beca." Chloe can see the panic in her girlfriend's eyes and an almost panic attack coming up when her mom hugs the brunette. "Likewise misses Beale." Beca tries to keep her cool but it seems to be very difficult. "Now, you were talking about chicken?" Chloe rolls her eyes at her father. "Josh, do you ever not think about food?" Chloe's mom lets go off Beca and turns to face her husband so Chloe takes the chance to stand next to Beca.

"I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know they were going to be here." Chloe whispers so her parents don't hear here. "It's… it's fine." Beca smiles at the redhead with a genuine smile. "I'm going to set the table, Beca can you help me?" Beca's smile falters and looks rather scared at Chloe's mother. "Uhmm mom I'll do that, Beca needs to take care of the chicken." Chloe grabs Beca's hand and pulls her into the kitchen before her mother can protest.

"The universe has a funny way of telling me not to do things." Beca says with a light but nervous chuckle. "What do you mean?" Beca sighs and turns to the oven to take the chicken out. "Beca, what are you talking about?" Placing the chicken on the stove Beca lets her head hang. "I heard you in the shower, why didn't you just talk to me that you wanted to… take the next step?" Beca slowly turns around to look at Chloe.

"I didn't want to scare you off." Chloe fumbles with the towel she picked up from the counter. "You will never scare me off Chlo, I'm in it for the long game… if you let me of course." Chloe drops the towel and takes two big steps towards the extremely nervous brunette. "We're both in it for the long game, so why don't we see where it takes us?" Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and Chloe does the same but around Beca's neck. "I can definitely live with that." Chloe leans in and kisses Beca who pulls back almost instantly. "Sorry but I can't do _this_ while you're parents are in _there_."

Chloe smiles warmly and pecks Beca on the lips one more time. "I promise I'll make up to you for this." With a sly wink Chloe steps away and takes out the plates and cutlery. "I guess it's time I meet the Beale's, huh?" Beca puts the oven mitts back on and takes the chicken to the dining table. "This smells amazing, did you cook this?" Misses Beale asks in astonishment. "Yes ma'am, I like home made meals better than take out or restaurants." A grin forms on the older woman's face and Chloe's doesn't like it for one bit.

"You two must be pretty serious if you cook for her and wear her clothes." Beca almost chokes on her spit while Chloe glares at her mom. "Beca can you bring out the bottle of wine in the kitchen? I forgot it." Beca quickly nods her head and makes a beeline to the kitchen, far away from the questions that definitely will come. "Seriously mom? Can you for once not interrogate someone, I really like her and I don't need the parent questioning right now." Chloe shout-whispers . "We just want to get to know her honey and besides, it's not because she's a woman that we'll be any easier on her. Just wait until your brothers take a turn."

Chloe's eyes narrow and her mom grins. "I can handle them but for now you two will ease up on her because it's hard enough to meet the parents of the one you're dating, but unannounced? I'm surprised she hasn't bolted yet…" Chloe's mom shakes her head. "Oh honey, we just want to make sure she's the right person for you…"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **If you haven't, check out my one shots. I'll be posting more of them over time and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll try to make it into a proper one shot!**

 **You can find them under the name Little Big One Shots**


	30. Chapter 30

**I can't believe we're at chapter 30 already... it's just crazy!**

 **Anyways, lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 30**

Beca returns from the kitchen with the open bottle and three wineglasses. She hands out the glasses to everyone and fills it up expertly. "You know your way around a bottle but you don't have to feel shy to have a drink with us." Chloe's mom says nicely, too nicely. "Thank you for your concern misses Beale but I don't drink." Beca answers back with a smile before sitting down. "And why would that be? Any past problems we should know about?" Chloe lets out a deep breath and wants to intervene but Beca's too fast.

"No, I did not have a drinking problem. I have never enjoyed alcohol and I'd honestly I never had a need for it." Chloe's parents seem satisfied with the answer. "How was your flight?" Chloe tries to change the subject in Beca's favor. "It was as usual, your grandmother sends you kisses." Josh says before stuffing his mouth with chicken. "So tell me, how long have you been staying together?" Once again Beca chokes at the question. "What would make you think that mom?" Chloe is slowly losing her patience. Her parents are normally the most laidback people you could meet but today they're nothing but trouble.

"Well honey, you're wearing a shirt that I'm positive you would not buy. Beca is wearing your sweatpants and your shirt, cooking you a nice dinner while you were setting up a movie to watch tonight. In my opinion those are things you do when you live together." Chloe is indeed wearing one of Beca's shirts. The brunette lent it to her and she never really gave it back but Beca didn't mind. "I like to cook for Chloe, I wanted to do it at my place but Chloe insisted on having our date here so we could watch a movie. I don't like movies so I don't have any at home, Chloe does so here we are."

Chloe has to admit Beca is handling the weird behavior of her parents pretty well. "That's nice…" Chloe feels a huge question coming up but isn't sure what direction it will go. "So, how did you two meet?" Chloe tenses up and Beca sees it from the corner of her eye. She places a soft hand on the redhead's knee to calm her down.

"We met at a coffee shop across Red Sun Studios, we kind off bumped into each other." Beca states. She's telling the truth but not the full truth. "Oh really, and what is your profession if I may ask?" This time Beca tenses up. "She's a producer." Josh his eyes light up. "Where do you work, I might know the place." Chloe walked right into that one. "I uhm I work at Red Sun Studios." Chloe's father's eyes narrow to an extent where you might think they're actually closed.

"I thought you met at the coffee shop?" He asks with a nice but still unpleasant tone. "W-we did uhm …" Beca had no idea how to explain this without looking bad. "I got her fired by accident and invited her over to the company. I saw her working with Emily and realized how talented she is, hired her at the spot." Chloe blurts out. "What are your intentions with my daughter and company?" There was no kindness to detect this time and it scared Chloe.

"With all due respect mister Beale but you have a wrong idea of me. When Chloe offered me the job I declined because I knew I had feeling for her. She insisted and somehow convinced me. When I kissed I ran because I knew I had a choice to make, keep my job or be happy. I'm not with Chloe for her money if that's what you're worried about. Chloe means the world to me and I would give anything up for her to be happy and if quitting means you'll finally accept me then I'm willing to do that."

Beca gets up from the table. "If you'll excuse me I need some air." Before anyone can react Beca has taken her coat and walked out the door. "I cannot believe you just did that." The disappointment is noticeable in Chloe's voice. "I'm going to look for her."

* * *

Beca lets out a frustrated groan and pulls out her forgotten packet of cigarettes from her jacket. She lights one up. She didn't go far, when she said she needed some air she meant it. No matter how frustrating Chloe's parents were.

"Beca?" The brunette turns around to face the soft sound behind her. "I-I thought you left." Beca shakes her head. "No, I really just needed some air." Chloe looks down at the cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked?" Beca chuckles and throws the barely touched cigarette n the ground and steps on it. "Only when I'm really stressed."

"When was the last time?" Beca thinks about it. "I haven't smoked since we met actually. Not even one." Chloe smiles. "Before that one the day my mom died. So almost a year." Chloe takes Beca's hand. "I'm sorry about them, they are pretty cool when you get to know them I really don't know what's gotten into them." Beca pulls Chloe into a tight hug. "I guess one day we'll look back and laugh about it?"

"Does that mean you're…" Beca nods. "I meant it when I said you mean the world to me Chlo." Chloe pulls Beca even closer, if that's even possible. "I'm not going anywhere… well except maybe up because you're freezing." Beca pulls off her jacket and throws it on Chloe. "Let's go back." The brunette whispers softly and pulls Chloe inside.

Chloe opens the door carefully and goes in first just in case her parents have another questionnaire for Beca to answer too. "Are you going to behave?" Beca hears Chloe ask her parents. She doesn't sound too happy but steps aside when her parents both mumble a quick 'yes'. Beca walks in slowly and looks at the Beales. "I want to apologize for walking out like that. It was immature and wrong." Beca says which surprises everyone.

"No we should apologize. We were way out of line and if you would like it maybe we can start over?" Chloe's dad asks. "I would really like that mister Beale." Beca holds out her hand for him to take and he gladly accepts. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself while we finish dinner?" Chloe lets out a content sigh when she sees Beca nod. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"What would you like to know misses Beale?" Beca asks politely when they return to their seats. "Where did you grow up, what do your parents do, do you have brothers or sisters?" Beca takes in a breath before explaining her family status. "I grew up here in LA a little out of the city but I moved here for college. My dad left when I was 8 so he's not in the picture. My mother, uncle and aunt died in a car crash ten years ago which left me with my little cousin Benjamin or Benji for short. We were taken care of by my best friend's family until I got up on my own two feet during college."

Chloe's parents listen intently and get more shocked with every bit of information. "Beca I'm so so…" Beca quickly cuts of Rachel before she can apologize for nothing. "It's fine misses Beale, my life has been many bumps but when I met Chloe everything got better." The brunette looks at her girlfriend with a warm smile and sees tears in her eyes. "I mean it Chloe, from the moment you bumped into me my life got better." Chloe leans forward wraps her arms around Beca's neck to hug her tight. "You changed my life too Becs."

The older Beales watch the younger couple in silence. No one could ever be more perfect for their little girl than Beca Mitchell. Beca clears her voice nervously and lets go of Chloe. "How about I run for some dessert? I didn't get the chance to make one and now it's a bit too late to start." Chloe wants to argue but Beca's already up her feet. "It's no trouble at all princess, I'll be back in 20." Beca's eyes widen at the realization that she just called Chloe princess in front of her parents.

"I'll be on my way now, see you later." Beca grabs her jacket and bag and runs out of the door before anyone can comment about what was said moments ago. "Princess, huh?" Chloe sees the smirk on her moms face while her dad grins. "Cut it out, and yes she calls me princess. FYI I find it adorable." Rachel shakes her head with a laugh.

"She's perfect Chloe. No man could ever come close to what Beca is. She loves you, she might not have said it yet…" Judging by the look on her daughter's face she was right. "… but I can see it her eyes. In yours too." Chloe blushes at her mom's words. "Anyway, enough about that. Why don't we clear out the table while we wait for Beca to return?" Josh quickly gets up his feet knowing that if he doesn't he won't hear the end of it.

* * *

Chloe and her parents are sitting in the living room waiting for Beca to come back. The ringing of the doorbell alerts the family of Beca's arrival. "What took you so long?" Chloe says with a bright smile. "Sorry, I had some traffic on the way back." Beca walks in with a big bag that doesn't seem to belong to a store. "What did you buy?" Beca chuckles and set the bag down on the table. "This was supposed to be for tomorrow but I guess we could start celebrating early?"

"Celebrate what early?" Chloe asks confused. "It's almost midnight which means it's almost your birthday." Chloe covers her eyes. "How did you know?" She mumbles through her hands. "Aubrey might have mentioned it." Beca takes Chloe's hands in hers and makes her look at her. "I wanted to surprise you tomorrow with it but I guess tonight seems a better idea." Chloe leans in and places a gentle kiss on Beca's lips.

The young couple hears two 'ooohhs' behind them and break apart. Beca is turning red while Chloe ties to hide her face in Beca's neck. "Mom... dad…" Chloe whines in embarrassment. "We've seen you do a lot worse with less romantic so stop whining." Beca lets out a giggle and to Chloe it's the most wonderful sound. "How about we set up the cake and you wait here?" Rachel asks Beca while pointing at Chloe to stay. "Yes miss Beale, that would be perfect."

Chloe watches her mom and girlfriend walk into the kitchen. "We are truly sorry Chloe, I promise it will never happen again and your brothers won't even try to…" Chloe stops her father midsentence. "It's ok dad, I understand the over protectiveness but you did go too far. I'm happy Beca forgave you and that's good enough for me. I love you and mom but if you ever do something similar again _I_ won't be so forgiving." Josh shakes his and lets it hang, avoiding his daughter's glare.

Chloe's mom walks out first from the kitchen and holds the door for Beca. The deliciously looking chocolate cake with strawberry frosting was balanced in the brunette's hands with two candles forming the number 28 sticking out. "Happy birthday Chloe!" The two women exclaim. Chloe's smile couldn't be any bigger. "Wait it isn't mid…" Beca grins and points at the clock behind her. "It is actually, look." Beca places the cake on the table. "Make a wish Chlo."

Chloe walks over to the cake, leans forward and blows out the candles. "What did you wish for?" Rachel asks in a whispered tone. "If I tell you it won't come true mom." Deep inside Chloe knows that her wish partly already came true. She has Beca and that's all she needs. Her wish just addresses the fact that she wants her forever.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **If you haven't, check out my one shots. I'll be posting more of them over time and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll try to make it into a proper one shot!**

 **You can find them under the name Little Big One Shots**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I got really busy with uni and one shots and now I realize I'm just a jerk… so anyways**

 **If you're still reading this … yay me :D**

 **if you're new that's cool and I hope you're enjoying it :)))**

 **To make up for the wait here's a smutty chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Beca and Chloe walk towards Chloe's apartment from the car. They had driven Chloe's parents to their hotel. Beca had been the driver and it surprised Chloe's parents because it was their daughter's car.

*Flashback*

 _Rachel Beale looks in confusion between the two women sitting in the front of the car. "Ok now I'm really curious, Beca honey why are you driving Chloe's car?" Beca looks at the older redhead through the mirror with a soft smile. "For starters I am the only one who didn't drink and second Chloe gets tired more quickly then I do." Chloe wants to protest but a long yawn escapes her lips which proves Beca's point._

"Beca dear would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? Oh and Chloe make sure to invite Aubrey too." Beca smiles politely and wants to decline but Chloe beats her to it. "Mom if I invite Aubrey she will have a plus one, her girlfriend is Beca's best friend." Rachel's eyes widen in amusement. "The more the merrier, I would like to meet her as well. While we're at it." She says with a laugh.

"We'll let them know but uhm mom?" A soft hum comes from mama Beale. "There's something you need to know about Aubrey." Chloe takes a breath and looks down at her hands. "She's in a wheelchair, she was in an accident not so long ago and now she's paralyzed from the waist down." Mama Beale is at a loss for words, she has know the woman since she was a little kid and took care of her as her own.

" _Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asks. "Because we didn't want to worry you mom. We wanted to tell you when everything settled down." Chloe hears a sigh behind her. "If Aubrey feels to it we'll bring her, if not please don't push it?"_

 _Beca parks the car in front of the hotel. "We're here." The parents get out of the car but before Rachel closes the door she pops her head back inside. "I promise I won't push it but tell her to call me when she's ready, please?" Chloe nods and the two redheads bid their goodbye's._

*End Flashback*

Beca walks Chloe up to her door waiting for the redhead to get inside. "Where are you going?" Chloe asks before Beca can turn around and leave. "Well it's 2 AM so I was thinking of going home?" The answer comes out as a question but the brunette doesn't have much time to dwell on it.

"Get in here Mitchell, you're staying here tonight." Chloe pulls Beca inside and half slams the front door shut. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" Chloe watches Beca walk over to the drawer where the blankets are. "You're not sleeping on the couch." Beca stops in her tracks and turns to look at Chloe.

"I always sleep on the couch." Beca tries but the redhead is having none of it. "Becs we have talked about this, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed. Actually I like it when you hold." A soft smile grows on the brunette's face and takes a few steps forward so she's right in front of her girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Beca's voice is low, soft and extremely sexy Chloe thinks to herself. "Please? It would be the perfect birthday gift." Beca rolls her eyes because Chloe is pouting. She can easily say no to any person when they do it but Chloe looks like a cute puppy and no one says no to a puppy. "Fine, I'll be up in a minute. I'm going to get a glass of water."

Beca leans in and kisses Chloe on her nose. "I promise." Chloe giggles and lets go of the brunette to make her way up to her bedroom. Beca waits until Chloe is out of sight and runs to her bag pulling something out. It's a tiny gold plaque with a date on it. Not just any date, the day they met.

* * *

Chloe is laying on the bed with her back against the headboard, patiently waiting for Beca to come up. The redhead hears the soft thumping up the stairs and her smile grows bigger with each passing minute. A knock on the door announces Beca's arrival. "Come in."

The door opens slowly with a creak and Beca pops her head in. "Hey uhm could you like close your eyes for a moment?" Chloe raises her brow. "Why?" Beca awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. "Because I want to do something and you can't see it just yet." A not so confident smile is flash and Chloe closes her eyes with a sigh.

Beca slowly makes her way to the bed sitting next to the redhead but still facing her. "Can you hold out your hands?" Chloe holds out her hands and waits for what's going to happen next. The redhead feels a box being placed in them and her eyes shoot open to look at it. "What is this?" She asks alternating her looks between the box and the brunette."Happy Birthday princess."

Chloe opens the box slowly and almost drops it when she sees what's inside. "You shouldn't have." She mutters taking out the necklace and handing it to Beca. "Turn around." The brunette whispers and Chloe quickly does as said. She sits up and moves around so Beca can secure the necklace around her neck. Chloe turns around and wraps her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her.

The kiss quickly deepens and she pushes the brunette back and straddles her hips. Chloe leans forward and captures her girlfriend's lips again. This time neither is scared to go too far and it can be noticed in their movements. It's like they both work in sync, soft moans escaping the other when one bites the other's lip a bit too hard or letting their hands travel carelessly.

Beca swiftly flips them over, now hovering over the redhead with her left knee in between her thighs. Beca stops for just a moment to take her time and remember everything about the woman beneath her. The way she smell, looks, breaths or how her eyes almost look black because of her dilated pupils.

Chloe on the other hand has other ideas and pulls Beca back on top of her pulling at the shirt that she's wearing. Beca pulls away yet again but only to pull of her shirt to then lean back in to kiss her girlfriend. Chloe's fingers trails soft lines over Beca's exposed skin and takes her time when she reaches Beca's well formed abs. She sees the scars Stacie told her about from Benji's accident, giving them extra attention.

When Beca starts pulling at Chloe's shirt the redhead becomes weird and awkward which immediately sends Beca into protective mode and jumps off of her so she can have some space. Chloe sits up and pulls her knees up to her chest. Beca tries to read Chloe's expression but she gets nothing. The two sit there for a few minutes until Chloe finally feels comfortable enough to speak.

"I'm sorry Beca, I don't know what came over me." Beca shakes her head with a soft smile. "It's ok, we don't have to rush anything. We can always just cuddle?" Chloe looks up and meets Beca's honest blue eyes piercing into her soul. "It's not that, it's just… I'm fat and I know it. That's why I'm scared of taking of my shirt." Beca's eyes widen in pure shock.

"Chloe you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're perfect and far from fat. Your curves are the sexiest things about you after your eyes." Beca slowly scoots forward giving Chloe the time to move if she didn't want to be close. "Do you really mean that?" Chloe's voice is still filled with insecurity but it all disappears when Beca kisses her with a soft hum. Chloe lays back down slowly letting Beca take charge.

"I do really mean that." Beca says when she pulls away for a brief second to position herself, hovering over Chloe again. Keeping her hands next to the redhead's head. "We will go at any pace you want, if you feel more comfortable getting to know me first then that's fine by me. If you don't want to do something let me know and we'll stop whatever we're doing. I just need to ask you one thing… have you ever, you know done it with a woman?"

Chloe shakes her head. She has dated a woman once but they never did anything and the few times she made out with one in college it just stayed at that, making out. "Oh…" Beca lets out a short breath. "Well I guess it's all up to you princess, whatever you decide, whatever you want that's what we do." Beca starts pushing herself up giving Chloe time to think.

"I know what I want, and it's you." Chloe sits with Beca in her lap cups her face and pulls her in for a long kiss. The brunette's hands stay put on Chloe's hips not wanting to push anything. Chloe pulls away and brings her hands down to pull her shirt over her head. Beca's breath hitches and can't help but stare at Chloe's beautiful breasts.

Beca looks up and looks Chloe in the eyes with a goofy smile on her face while wrapping her arms around the redhead. She kisses her again and makes her lay back down. She disconnects their lips and Chloe wants to protest but a gasp comes in the place when Beca starts trailing soft kisses from her collarbone up to her neck quickly finding her pulse point. The brunette softly bites the pulse point to then lick it gently to sooth the sting.

Beca leaves open kisses all the way down to the redhead's breast and looks up to see if it's still ok. When she sees a huge smile plastered on Chloe's face and a quick nod she wraps her lips around her left nipple, eliciting a moan. Beca bites the nub gently pulling at it and letting it go with a pop giving it one last kiss before doing the same to the right breast.

Chloe's head falls back and she arches her chest up. Beca takes this as a encouragement to trail more kisses down the redhead's stomach until she reaches the waistband of the sweatpants. She pulls herself back up kissing the redhead, letting her explore her body in her tempo.

Chloe trails her hands from Beca's hips upwards until they reach the bottom of the brunette's breasts. She hesitates for brief moment but then lets her hands cup the brunette's breast and starts kneading gently. The motion makes Beca let out a soft, appreciative moan. Chloe takes this as a good sign and keeps going.

The redhead lets her hands trail back down stroking the brunette gently. When she reaches the waistband of her partner's sweatpants she slides her thumbs between the fabric and starts tugging gently. Beca breaks the kiss and helps the redhead with the task at hand. Soon Beca is completely naked except for the black underwear still covering her most intimate area.

Beca sits up pulling the redhead with her reattaching their lips. Chloe pulls away far enough to look her in the eyes yet close enough that Beca can still feel her breath on her face. "I'm ready." She whispers, Beca quickly understanding what she meant. She reaches and pulls the redhead's sweatpants down and over her ankles, pushing them of the bed.

Chloe pushes Beca down so she's on top this time. She leans down kissing the brunette again letting her hands rest on her hips. Beca mimics the motion except she lets her hands trail a bit further down cupping redhead's ass. Chloe grinds her hips down and Beca groans slightly at the applied friction. Chloe chuckles into the kiss loving the sounds the brunette made.

Beca lets her right hand on Chloe's ass while letting her left hand trail to the front. Chloe stops kissing the brunette looking her in the eyes knowing what is about to happen. Beca stops at the edge of the underwear. "Are you sure?" She asks letting out a puff of air trying to even out her breathing. Chloe whispers a soft yes and lets her rest on Beca's shoulder.

Beca slips past the last barrier and finds Chloe's clit easily and rubs it gently. A gasp and a quick moan escape the redhead so Beca speeds up her motions a little bit and feels Chloe getting wetter by the minute. The moans grow louder and more frequent while trying to contain them by biting down on Beca's shoulder.

Beca can see that Chloe is getting closer so she lets a finger slip through the redhead's wet folds and pushes in the tip of her finger leaving it in there for her to adjust while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Chloe bucks her hips forward wanting to feel more so Beca happily obliges. She slowly pushes in her finger and a small trail of sweat it starting to get visible on Chloe's neck so Beca kisses it away immediately finding the pulse point again and sucking it.

The brunette's hand moves quick, in and out of her girlfriend and she can feel her walls clench around them. "I'm putting in a second finger." Beca purrs into Chloe's ear and the long throaty moan she gets as response is good enough for her. She flips them over so she can have better access and pushes in a second finger.

Chloe moans Beca's name mixed with some cusswords, throwing her head back while her eyes roll back into her skull. "Look at me…" Beca doesn't slow down her motions but Chloe manages to pull her eyes back and look at the brunette. She smiles down at her whispering that she should let go. that she wanted to see her cum undone. It didn't take long until Chloe's orgasm finally hits her and she screams out Beca's name.

Beca leaves her fingers inside her while she ride out her high. When she's done Beca retrieves her fingers and lays down beside her with huge smile. "That was… amazing." Chloe manages to somehow breath out the sentence before looking at Beca. "But now it's your turn."

Chloe slides her hand down and without any warning dips two fingers inside the brunette who starts bucking her hips uncontrollably. She lets out some incoherent mumbles and curses. "FUCK!" Chloe grins because she knows she just hit Beca's sweet spot. She starts curling her fingers to hit it time after time and a few minutes later Beca comes undone with a loud moan.

Chloe drapes a blanket over their bodies and curls up into Beca's side who wraps her arms around the redhead. The two fall asleep quickly with content smiles.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**

 **If you haven't, check out my one shots. I'll be posting more of them over time and if you have any prompts let me know and I'll try to make it into a proper one shot!**

 **You can find them under the name Little Big One Shots**


	32. Chapter 32

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 32**

The sun shines through the blinds waking Beca up. When she tries to move her entire body protests but in a good way. Everything aches in the right places and a smile creeps up on her face. She can't remember the last time she felt so free and happy. She looks down to the naked woman draped over her chest holding her closer while watching her sleep. The redhead looked beautiful first thing in the morning and it makes Beca's heart flutter.

The redhead stirs opening her left eye slightly. "Good morning princess." Beca leans in to kiss her wonderful girlfriend but she pulls away. "Hmm morning breath." The brunette laughs at the adorable frown. "Ok… how are you feeling?" A bright smile replaces the frown quickly. "Sore but in a good way." Nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck Chloe lets out a content sigh. "I want to stay like this for ever."

"Me too but if I don't leave soon my boss might get cranky." Chloe lifts her head slightly. "Oh really, I heard she would be in a good mood today and would cut you some slack." The wink at the end has Beca blushing. "But my dad _is_ coming in today and so are Emily and Benji." The brunette is totally confused. "Wait why would Benji be coming today?"

"Emily asked if he could come and see how things behind the scenes work and because he's an intern?" Suddenly Chloe is very nervous and avoids Beca's stare. "Hey baby, relax. Whatever you agreed on with him is your and his choice. I would never make choices for him, it's his life." Taking a deep breath Beca untangles herself from Chloe quickly stealing a kiss in process. "I'm going to head home so I can take a shower. I'll meet you at the studio?"

Chloe frowns. "Just take a shower here, you can borrow something of mine." She crawls out of the bed wrapping her arms around Beca. "You can always join me in my shower." With a flirty wink the redhead turns around wiggling her behind much more comfortably than yesterday. "My boss is going to kill me." Beca shouts after the redhead but follows her swiftly. "If you're good she might make an exception." Chloe shouts back.

* * *

Benji is sitting on the floor outside Chloe's office hoping someone would arrive soon. Emily had texted him, letting him know that she would be a bit later. So he's now all alone playing candy crush on his phone. "Hey, do you have an appointment?" The young boy jumps up bumping into the older man. "Yeah-no-Beca?" Jesse lets out a laugh. "You must be Benji, Beca's cousin. I'm Jesse." He holds out his hand so the young dude can shake it.

"You're the new intern, you are placed under my wing." Jesse waves the boy over to his desk. "Come, I'll show you around." Benji follows the pretty awesome dude – or at least that's what he seems like – through the offices trying to remember everything that was being told. Jesse is a fun guy. "Dude, question… what's your favorite movie?" Benji thinks about it for a second. "Star Wars." Jesse's face lights up.

The two boys are so into their conversation laughing about something that they don't notice the three women staring at them. Only when Beca clears her throat they look up trying to hold in their laughter. "I see Jesse already showed you around?" Chloe's voice is filled with amusement. "Morning boys." Beca adds with a smile while Emily and Benji make goo goo eyes to each other. "Morning, uhm Chloe there's a meeting at 1 that you have to attend and for you guys studio 3 is ready." Jesse quickly goes to his desk checking if everything he said was indeed correct.

"Thank you Jesse. My parents will come in today, my dad will want to sit in at the meeting and my mom might want to see how Beca works." Beca's eyes widen. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beca whispers trying to seem as normal as possible. "Don't worry Becs, it will be fine. Now you go write another amazing song with Emily while I call Aubrey and Stacie." Beca wants to says something against it but doesn't get a chance because Emily is enthusiastically waving the brunette over. "I'll see you later, by babe." With a soft push from Chloe Beca's on her way with Emily to the studio.

"Alright Em, ready for another kick-ass day?" The young girl nods with a smile. "Yeah, I actually have been working on something new and wanted your opinion and help?" The two women make their way to the studio discussing some new ideas, not noticing the loving looks they get from their respective girl and boyfriend. "Uhm Chloe?" The redhead turns her head to look at the awkward teenager. "Yes, Benji? Is there something you need?" She asks in a sweet voice. "Yeah uhm how do I call you while I'm here?" Chloe raises her brow with a chuckle. "Chloe, everyone calls me Chloe."

"Okay cool, uhm I'm gonna…" He points at Jesse. "… see if I can make myself, you know, useful." With an adorable laugh and half a wave Benji makes his way to the desk where Jesse is patiently waiting for him. "Hey Jesse, let me know when my parents come and give me a call for the meeting." The tall brunette nods and shouts a quick ok.

* * *

Emily had sung a short part and Beca loves it, reading over the lyrics and thinking about some ideas to improve them or what they can do musically she looks up with a frown.. "Em, is everything ok? Is that guy still bothering you?" Emily shrugs. "Emily please talk to me… these lyrics are definitely about him. Is everything alright?" All of Beca's senses are tingling and she doesn't like it. "He uhm he showed up a few times, I try to ignore him but it's getting really hard." Beca gets up from her chair to kneel down before Emily. "Has he… tried anything?" The young girls eyes widen. "No! No he hasn't he just keeps coming back telling me he wants me back."

Beca sighs. "Have you talked to your parents about it?" She shakes her head. "They don't care." Beca barely catches the sentence because of the mumbling tone. "Of course they do, they…" Emily quickly cuts the older woman off by getting up. "No they don't, I haven't seen my dad in 3 years and the only reason my mom came back was to check on my grandmother because she's considering to put her in a home because she has Alzheimer. They have no idea about my life, the last time they remembered my birthday I was 10."

Beca watches Emily pacing through the studio sobbing uncontrollably. Getting up from her kneeling position she makes her way over to the young girl and wraps her into a tight hug. Emily falls into Beca's arms while the latter eases them down to the floor not letting go. Beca runs her finger's though Emily's hair calming her down whispering soothing words into her ear. The sobbing decreases and Emily's breathing evens out until silence is the only thing left. "I'm sorry." Beca shakes her head softly. "Don't apologize, I want you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me whenever you need. You have plenty of people that do care and will always be there." Emily sits up slightly looking at Beca with wide puffy eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Now, why don't you wait here while I get us some water?" Beca gets up holding her arms out to help Emily up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" Beca says when Emily is off the floor. Emily has never been so grateful for the few minutes alone as in this moment. She already looked up to Beca but now that has been raised to a whole different level.

Beca on the other hand almost ran to Chloe's office the second the door closed, getting weird looks from innocent bystanders. She knocks on the door waiting for Chloe to say her 'ok'. What she didn't expect was the door opening and being met with Chloe's parents once again. The brunette looks between the face settling on Chloe's with a soft smile. "Beca, what a surprise. I thought you were working with Emily." Chloe's voice is cheery as always.

Beca clears her throat and takes a breath. "I am but I need to speak with you real quick?" Chloe's parents excuse themselves and leave the room closing the door behind them. "What's wrong?" Chloe circles her desk and takes Beca's now nervously fumbling hands. "It's about Emily." Seeing the frown on Beca's face makes Chloe extremely worried. "What happened?" Taking a deep breath Beca explain what happened not so long ago. Chloe is speechless. She looks like a fish out of water and for a minute Beca thinks she went into shock.

"Chlo? …Chloe?" The redhead snaps out of her daze. "We need to do something." She breaths out eventually. "I know but what?" Before Chloe can answer the question a knock on the door interrupts them. "Hey Chloe? Your meeting is about to start." Taking a deep breath Chloe smiles at Jesse. "Thank you, I'll be there in a minute." Beca rolls her shoulders trying to relax. "We have to talk to her… together." Chloe agrees and they both make their way out to do their respective jobs. Chloe on her way to a meeting and Beca grabbing a bottle of water and showing Chloe's mom the way to the studio.

* * *

"If we start the song with a piano and some layered background voices it could turn out really nice." Beca says pointing at the screen before her. "But we'll need to have the lyrics as soon as possible so we can really start nailing down the music, we have a beginning but we still need a bridge and second verse." Emily nods in thought. "What do you think misses Beale?" The young girl asks the redhead. "Well, I want to be useful but I still have no idea how it would sound to be honest." Beca gets up and takes the guitar, tuning it before sitting back down. Beca starts playing and Emily soon joins in with the lyrics.

 _You keep calling, you keep calling  
Saying that you want it back  
All my loving, all my loving  
But you can't, you can't  
You keep trying, you keep trying  
With that sweet talk on your tongue  
But I'm not buying, I'm not buying  
I can't, I can't_

 _Cause you had your chance and you blew it_  
 _Yeah, you ripped it up and you chewed it_  
 _And the more you talk, you prove it_  
 _Yeah, you prove it_

 _That damn, you're such a_  
 _Did you think that I would let you_  
 _Crawl right back into my bedroom_  
 _After everything we've been through_  
 _I know the truth_

 _That damn, you're such a_  
 _Difficult little Devil_  
 _Trying to put it back together_  
 _Cause you see I'm doing better_  
 _Without you now_

 _Damn, you're such a_  
 _Da da di da da, da da di da da_  
 _Damn, you're such a_  
 _Da da di da da_  
 _I know the truth_  
 _Damn, you're such a_

Chloe's mom applauds loudly when they finish the little preview. "Chloe wasn't lying when she said you were a great team. This song is going to be amazing." The two girls high five with bright smiles. "Great, we can work on the rest of the lyrics tomorrow if you want?" Emily shrugs. "I need to check how my granny feels, is it ok if I call you tomorrow about it?" Beca nods her head. "Of course kiddo, I'll be here all day if you need me." Rachel watches the interaction with a loving smile. Beca really is one of a kind…

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	33. Chapter 33

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 33**

Beca and misses Beale are enjoying a cup of coffee across the street from the studio. It didn't feel right to Beca to keep working while Rachel just sat and watched. "So Beca, how long have you been making music?" It takes the brunette a minute to really think about it. "My mom bought me my first guitar after my dad left. So it must be around 17 years now. I started to pick up more instruments, all self taught. When I was 12 my uncle and my mom bought me a new laptop and mixing software. I loved it so much and I kept doing it until they passed away almost 10 years ago."

Misses Beale stares at the young woman before her. She's not sure how to react and is thankful when Beca's phone starts ringing. Chloe's picture – a beautiful picture of Chloe looking utterly adorable trying to hide her face behind her hands, peaking through her fingers – pops up on the screen. "Chloe's calling, do you mind if I…" Rachel waves her hand in an ok manner so Beca picks up.

*Phone Call*

 **Beca:** "Hey, are you done at the office?"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah I was looking for you. Jesse told me you and my mom left."

 **Beca:** "We're at the coffee shop across the street."

 **Chloe** : "Great, my dad I will meet you guys there."

 **Beca:** "Ok see you soon."

*End Phone Call*

Beca places her phone on the table with a smile. "I can see that you really make each other happy. The brunette nods. "So I was thinking, why don't you come skiing with us this winter? After that you can spend the rest of the holiday with us?" Rachel flashes the young woman a warm smile. "I would love to spend the holiday with all of you but I don't ski." The redhead frowns. "Why don't you just come for company?" Beca shakes her head. "How about I come over for Christmas or New Year or whenever you're back from your trip?"

"I guess that could work too." Deep inside Rachel knows that when Chloe hears about this the young woman won't be able to say no to come to the trip. "I really appreciate the offer, it will give Stacie the opportunity to spend the holiday with Aubrey." The brunette's face turns confused when Chloe's mom starts laughing. "Oh sweetie, Aubrey and Stacie are invited to spend the holidays too. Aubrey called me after Chloe called her this morning. So now you have no excuse not to come."

Beca awkwardly nods her head. "Hey!" Chloe cheery voice reaches Beca but even that can't put a genuine smile on her face. "Mom what did you say?" The older redhead raises her hands at the accusation. "Nothing, I just invited her over for the holidays but she isn't sure if she's coming yet." Chloe groans at her mother's answer. "Becs it's ok, you don't have to come. No pressure."

The brunette quickly shakes her head. "No it's not…" She lets out a heavy sigh. "I can't ski and I'd rather come a bit later so you can have fun with your family instead of me holding you back." Chloe scrunches her nose up. "Becs can we at least talk about it? Maybe a bit later?" She looks around to shoot her parents a 'back off I'll handle this' look. "Sure, I don't want to fight." Beca gets up and takes Chloe's hands. "How about I get you a coffee?" The redhead nods with a smile.

With a quick peck on the redhead's nose Beca leaves to immediately come back with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything mister and misses Beale." The older couple lets out a laugh. "A coffee for me please." Mister Beale answers. "Oh and a tea for me." Misses Beale adds with a sweet smile. "Of course." With a nods and an 'okay' Beca really goes to order the drinks.

"Are you serious mom? You could have asked me to handle it from the start." Rachel shuffles back in her seat when she sees her daughter's angry glare. "I'm sorry honey but I can see how happy you both make each other and I couldn't resist." Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. "I know mom but when it comes to Beca you need to take it easy, I don't want to scare her off." Josh rolls his eyes. "Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?" He asks.

Chloe gets interrupted by Beca returning with her coffee. "These are yours." She hands Chloe and her father their drinks . "I'll be back in a minute with your tea miss Beale." Without another words she turns around to grab the other two drinks. "Thank you Becs, you're really sweet." Chloe pulls the brunette down to sit next to her and pecks her on her cheek. "Anyway, what time are we meeting for dinner tonight?"

"We were thinking 8 pm at the restaurant?" Chloe's father says after looking at his wife in confirmation. "That's perfect, that gives us enough time to get changed and to have some rest." Chloe's parents quickly agree with their daughter. The rest of the conversation flows freely and an hour later both couples split apart to go back to either their hotel or respective home.

* * *

A slight change of plans is how Beca ended up in Chloe's apartment. "You know I could just meet you at the restaurant." Beca puts her bag with her change of clothes on the floor next to the couch. "I know babe but I wanted to talk about our Em-" Chloe gets cut off by the ringing of her phone. "It's Emily." She says, worry dripping from her voice. "Pick up, it can be important. I'll get us some water from the kitchen." Beca turns around and walks into the kitchen and leaves Chloe to her phone call.

*Phone Call*

 **Chloe:** "Hi Emily I was just thinking about you."

 **Emily:** "C-Chloe?"

 **Chloe:** "Emily are you ok? Where are you?"

 **Emily:** "It's Drake, he followed me so I entered a gym and I can't leave because he's still there."

 **Chloe:** "Ok Emily, sweetie listen to me carefully. Beca and I are on our way, send us your location and wait inside. We'll come and get you."

 **Emily:** "Thank you so much Chloe, I didn't know who else to call."

 **Chloe:** "It's ok, just hang in there."

 **Emily:** "I will, thank you."

 **Chloe:** "See you soon."

*End Phone Call*

Beca walks in as the conversation ends. She quickly makes her way to the shaking redhead and puts the water bottles on the table. "Baby what happened?" Chloe shakes her head and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Is everything ok with Emily?" A whimper escapes the redhead. "Chloe?"

"I-It's Drake. e followed her and now she's hiding in a gym?" Chloe feels Beca tense up. "Did she tell you which one?" The chiming of Chloe's phone answers that question. "I know this one, I go there all the time." With a determined nod Beca heads to the door but Chloe stops her before she can leave. "I'm coming with you." Beca wants to argue but there's no time for that. "Fine but no matter what you have to promise you'll stay in the car. I don't trust that boy." Chloe agrees but her chest tightens in worry.

They make it to the gym around 15 minutes later. Beca parks the car and takes a breath before opening the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Call Emily to let her know I'm coming in." She looks around but can't see the 'stalker' anywhere.

Beca speed walks to the building and enters looking for the young brunette. She spots her sitting on the couch in the waiting area. She also sees Mark – one of the people that works there – standing next to her with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. "He's one of the few that hates it when people come in and do nothing. She quickly goes to the girl's aid. "Hey Mark, she's with me."

Emily's head shoots up and Beca can see that she as cried. "Oh hi Beca." Mark turns to the still sitting girl. "Next time let us know that you're waiting or Beca. Sorry for being a bit rude." The tall man apologizes before walking away. "I'm sorry about him, he's pretty strict about working out." Beca circles the couch to kneel before the young girl. "Everything's going to be alright."

Beca gets caught by surprise when Emily flings her arms around her. "Whoa-" She mutters but quickly finds her grip and holds the girl tightly. She can hear Emily trying to hold in her tears and sniffles. "Chloe is outside, do you want to go to her?" The weak nod is all the confirmation she needs and helps the young girl up and out the door.

Chloe sees the two brunette's walk out of the building and rushes out of the car to hold the backdoor open. She hesitates for a split second but decides to get in next to the teenager. "Emily you can't keep ignoring me." The redhead sees the young boy making his way to the car. Beca reacts quickly and shuts both open doors and blocks the back door with her small body. Chloe quickly locks the backdoor and the right front door just in case.

From inside the car they can see Beca talking to the boy. But he doesn't seem to take it pretty well. He tries to punch Beca but with her quick reflexes she manages to dodge the hit and grab his arm to twist it behind his back. She pushes him against the wall telling him one final thing before releasing him and making her way to the car and getting in.

Looking to the backseat Beca sees Chloe's arms wrapped around Emily and lets out a heavy sigh. The two older women share a look and know exactly what to do without saying anything. Beca starts the engine and drives away. She keeps checking the mirror to look at the two in the back.

15 minutes later they reach Chloe's apartment. Emily is confused at first but doesn't question either of them. They make their way up in silence. Emily hasn't looked up from the floor since they stepped out of the car. Chloe opens the door and lets Emily go in first but stops Beca in the doorway. The brunette takes a breath. "Let's talk to her, she needs some friends right now." Chloe follows Beca with her eyes until she sits down next to Emily.

"Here, drink some water." Beca offers Emily one of the bottles she abandoned before leaving. "Thank you, and not just for the water." Emily takes the bottle and it's very obvious she's shaking. "I'm glad you called one of us. But we need to go to the police. He can't keep doing that." The young girl nods. "I know but I still want to believe that he isn't so bad after all." Chloe sighs and sits on the arm of the couch. "Maybe he isn't but he also needs to understand that what he's doing isn't right."

"How did you get there anyway?" Beca asks genuinely curious. "I walked, I needed to clear my head." For the first time Emily looks up but still avoids both pairs of eyes. "Did something happen?" Chloe asks. At first Emily shakes her head 'no' but the motion swiftly turns into 'yes'. "My mom is placing my grandma in a home. Which means I'll have to go live with my parents in Europe. I'm homeschooled and graduated a few months ago. And I won't be turning 18 until December so I can't live alone yet according to my mom."

"What is you stay with me?" Beca thinks out loud. "I'll talk to your mom, we have to work together most of the time anyway and now that Benji moved in with Stacie's parents my place feels a bit empty." Chloe raises her brow at the brunette with a smile. "Y-you really mean that?" Beca nods. "Of course. How about I call your mom right now?" Emile squeals and jumps into Beca's arms – again – and thanks her over and over.

This was going to be a very interesting development for everyone.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	34. Chapter 34

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 34**

Chloe and Emily are curled up on the couch, pretending to watch some kind of cooking show on TV. In reality they're peaking into the kitchen trying to catch Beca's conversation with Emily's mom. They can only catch bits and pieces and share some looks between the two of them. "Of course misses Junk… No she's safe here, we'll bring her home… I totally understand… She'll be living with me… Spare room… Lonely, alone… I understand… thank you for listening… goodbye."

The two on the couch switch their focus to the TV once again, trying to pretend they're following Hell's Kitchen. But of course Beca doesn't fall for it. "Alright you weirdoes, I know you were eavesdropping so stop pretending to watch… is that Gordon Ramsey? Anyway, that's beside the point." The brunette takes a deep breath and takes the remote to switch off the TV. "So I talked to your mom."

Emily tenses up so Chloe takes the young girl's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "What uhm what did she say?" The young girl's voice is quiet and fragile. "Well… she wants you to help out around the apartment and go to college next year while working on your first kick ass album." Emily's jaw drops. "W-wait does that mean?" Beca nods her head. "Yes Em, you can stay with me." The young brunette squeals and jumps up to circle the table and throws her arms around Beca.

Chloe watches the two brunette's in awe. A moment like this is like a glimpse in to the future. The two of them and their possible future daughter. _Set your head straight Beale, no time for this right now._ Beca and Emily break apart with huge smiles on their faces. "You'll need to pack up your stuff as soon as possible and I have some legal paperwork to take care of so I can become your temporary legal guardian."

"What?" Surprisingly the shrill sound doesn't come from Emily but from Chloe. "Yeah if she's going to go to college she'll need a legal guardian that will take up the responsibility instead of calling her parents on the other side of the globe." The redhead slowly gets up from the couch with a sly grin on her face. "So what you're telling me is that I'll be dating a new mother?" She was going to have so much fun teasing her girlfriend. And judging by the way the other woman almost chocked on air it was definitely working.

Emily looks between the two older women and bursts out in laughter. Chloe joins soon after and Beca is confused at first but gives in and starts laughing herself. "We're not discussing this in front of the kid Chloe, or even better… how about we never discuss this again?" Even though Beca's face says serious her voice is betraying her. "I can let it go… for now. But only because we have dinner plans with my parents in an hour."

Beca's eyes widen in shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no… I completely forgot about that." Chloe rolls her eyes playfully. "Relax Becs, why don't you go get changed? Emily, can you help me out with my hair?" The older brunette raises her brow and wants to ask questions but decides against it and grabs her bag with a huff. "I swear to god, you're not even in my custody yet and I already know I'll pay for it pretty well."

The two others try to stifle their laughs as they watch Beca walk into the spare bedroom. "Alright Emily, are you ready to help me out?" The tall brunette nods and follows the redhead up the stairs into her bedroom. "What do you want me to do?" Chloe smiles slyly. "Do you know how to do a waterfall braid?" Emily's smile grows sizes. "Yes, yes I can."

* * *

Beca is pacing at the bottom of the stairs. They have 25 minutes to bring Emily home and get to the restaurant. "Chloe, we're going to be late!" The brunette groans when she doesn't get any response. She starts pacing again, getting more frustrated.

5 minutes later she hears muffled voices on top of the stairs so she turns around and freezes at the sight. Both Chloe and Emily are looking down at the brunette, looking gorgeous. Beca has a warm feeling tugging at her heart. This felt so right. Chloe in a simple black dress with her hair braided perfectly. And Emily in a matching silver dress. "W-What? Why? What?" The brunette sounds like a broken record, completely in shock by the sight above her.

The two make their way down the stairs in flair. "Emily's mom called, the house will be empty tonight and she'd like for Emily to stay here tonight or with you. So I called my parents and told them that we'll be having one more person joining us tonight." Beca's lips twitch into a wide smile as she holds out her hands so Chloe and Emily can take them. She escorts them down the last few steps.

"Well maybe that means we can still make it to the restaurant in time." The sarcasm isn't really appreciated and it's expressed by both Chloe and Emily it playfully hit her. "Hey no violence, I'm just being realistic and now you're not getting the 'you look beautiful' compliment." This elicits light chuckles. "But babe…" Chloe whines, effectively making Beca blush. "Did you just call me babe?"

Chloe nods. "Well there's definitely no denying that you both look gorgeous but we do have to get going." Chloe fake frowns and Emily tries to stifle her laughter. "Let's go ladies, we have to get going… Emily take a jacket, you're going to be cold." The redhead loses it and doubles over in laughter. "What?" Beca asks in confusion. "You're really sounding like a parent already." Chloe teases with a poke into her girlfriend's side.

Beca groans but decides not to argue against it, at least not now because they really have to get going. "Whatever Chlo, now if you're both ready can we go? We're already late as it is." This time neither dares to argue against the brunette and head out towards the car. The ride is uneventful and filled with music, and singing. Beca hasn't felt this loved in ages. (Benji, Stacie and her parents not included, of course.)

The three arrive at the restaurant's parking and spot Stacie and Aubrey in the distance. But something doesn't look right. Stacie seems frustrated and Aubrey looks angry. The wheelchair stands awkwardly next to the car. Beca and Chloe share a look before rushing out towards their friends. "Stacie do you need some help?" Beca shouts to her best friend with a raised brow. The tall brunette turns around with a huff. "Yeah can you help Aubrey into the wheelchair? She doesn't want my help."

"Uh sure… Aubrey can you wrap your arms round me so I can lift you out of the car?" The blonde listens to the short brunette and in a matter of minutes she's placed and strapped into her wheelchair. "Thank you Beca, I appreciate it." The brunette smiles down at the blonde. "You're welcome… Hey Em? Can you roll Aubrey inside with Chloe? I need a minute with Stacie." Emily immediately does as told while Chloe just follows, shooting Beca a confused look. The brunette mouths 'It'll be ok' to her and then turns around to face her best friend. "Alright what the hell is going on Stacie?"

The tall brunette lets out a heavy sigh and slams the door of her car shut. "She driving me insane Beca." Stacie throws her hands up. "Ok let's start from the beginning, you lost me there." Stacie runs her fingers through her hair. "She thinks I'm cheating on her but I'm not… I'm just." She lets out a heavy sigh. "I have been talking to May. She might have an idea on how to help Aubrey, it's experimental and she isn't sure if it will work… I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Wait a minute, May like you used to screw around May? Okay, I'll come back to that later. You have to tell Aubrey about this, she deserves to know. If you don't, even if you mean well you'll lose her. Talk to her tonight."

Stacie nods her head. "I know, I promise I'll talk to her." Beca rolls her eyes and grabs her best friend's arm. "You sure as hell will and I'd prefer it to be now instead of later because this is going to be a really awkward dinner if you don't." Stacie follows Beca into the restaurant with her head hanging low. They find the rest of the group. Beca finds her seat in between Chloe and Emily. "Aubrey can I talk to you in private for a minute?" The blonde takes a breath and nods sharply at her girlfriend. "We'll be right back." Stacie excuses them both and rolls the blonde to a secluded corner at the back of the restaurant.

* * *

Aubrey crosses her arms, still too angry to look her girlfriend in the eyes. Stacie notices this so she kneels down in front of the wheelchair. "I know you're mad at me for not telling you what has been going on but I do have a good reason why… Ok so you're not going to talk to me until I tell you, huh?" Stacie sighs. "I was talking to an old friend of ours who is working on a new bit of technology that might help you walk again."

The blonde finally looks up to meet the brunette's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks confused. "I didn't tell you because I was scared that if it doesn't work you'd be so disappointed with me that you'd hate me." Aubrey chuckles while she wipes away some tears. "I could never hate you, babe. Especially when you do stuff like that. You should have told me about this, I wouldn't have been mad at you I-I wouldn't have accused you… I wouldn't have accused you of cheating."

"No Aubrey that's alright I understand where you're coming from." Stacie cups her girlfriend's cheek and rubs the pad of her thumb across it to wipe away the tears. "No Stacie I have been a bad girlfriend while you've been nothing but nice to me, taking care of me and not asking anything in return. How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Stacie chuckles with a roll of her eyes. "I'm asking myself the same question every day when I wake up next to you. I love you Aubrey and I'd do anything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive." Aubrey leans down to capture the brunette's lips with hers. "I promise you that when we get home I'll show you everything we know until now. And I promise that from now I won't keep any secrets from you ever again."

Aubrey just wraps her arms around the brunette and pulls her into a tight hug. "That might be best, they'll start wondering where we disappeared to." Stacie stands up but pecks Aubrey on her lips on her way up. "You're completely right. Let's go back and enjoy our night. I really want to meet the people you consider like your own parents." Aubrey's smile widens. "That sounds like a great idea, roll me back?"

Stacie doesn't hesitate and immediately rolls her girlfriend back to the table where they're met with smiles and laughter directed at them. They sit next to each other, not letting go of their hands. Because no matter what would happen in the future. This is where they're meant to be. Together, surrounded by family and friends.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	35. Chapter 35

**I've been having a hard time writing this past week, I have tried one shots and my long fics…  
I'm trying to get back on track but I'm already apologizing for the delay :/**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 35**

Chloe watches her parents interact with Beca and Emily. For some unknown reason it feels like they have know each other for a lifetime. No awkward pauses, no weird questions, just them being… this feels a lot like them being a family. It should scare the redhead to death, right? They haven't even said 'I love you' to each other and she's already picturing them walking down the aisle with in the future a potential daughter, raising her with a dog.

Emily is a tiny bit nervous. She's still not comfortable being around Beca and Chloe. Add Chloe's parents, Aubrey and Stacie to the mix and she's on a verge of a panic attack. Of course Beca seems to sense this and squeezes the young girl on her knee. The young brunette lets out a light breath and continues eating her food with a smile.

Aubrey and Stacie are completely head over heels in love again. It's as if the fight they had never happened. Chloe's parents coo the couple and tease them about being adorable. Aubrey blushes while Stacie looks at her girlfriend with a dopey grin. They hold each other's hand underneath the table and whisper sweet, loving nothings in the other's ears. Some might even be leaning a bit more towards PG 13.

It's the most perfect evening and no one really wants it to end. "I want to pose a toast for my little girl." Mister Beale says with a smile that promises nothing good. At least not for Chloe. "Dad…" Chloe whines, knowing she's going to be in trouble soon. "Let your father talk Chloe, you know how much he loves this." Beca has to stifle a laugh at her girlfriend's dreading expression. "Don't worry princess, I'll be right here." The brunette whispers sweetly into the redhead's ear. Chloe blushes lightly and turns her full attention to her father, dreading every minute of it.

"Now that this inevitable interruption has been cleared up I would like to finally start my toast. My sweet little girl turned 28, it feels like it was only yesterday that I taught her how to ride a bike. She was clutching her steer so hard that her knuckles were white. She was so nervous to ride her bike after having fallen down 4 times already. But she wouldn't give up, she knew she could to it and wouldn't stop until she did it. We stayed outside for almost 3 hours, many more time she fell but each time she got up, dusted herself off and sat back on her bike. Finally she did it. She was riding her bike but it went wrong again. She lost control over her bike and slammed into a tree. She needed 4 stitches but she took them like a big girl. I had never been so proud in my life."

Chloe rolls her eyes and can feel Beca and Stacie's eyes on her. Aubrey already knew the story and giggles at the embarrassed expression on her best friend's face. "Ok dad, you told them the embarrassing story but why? What's the moral?" Chloe hated that story, she hated that she got a stupid scar on her forehead because she slammed into a tree. "Well sweetie, the moral is that you never give up. You never have and I knew you never would because the next day you woke up early and took your bike and started riding up and down the street. You gave your mom a heart attack but we were both extremely proud that you overcame your fear immediately."

The redhead didn't know this part of the story. She had been embarrassed more than enough times by it so she walked out and never listened to the ending. Tears are shimmering in her eyes and Beca pulls her close kissing her on her temple. "That's a great story." Emily says with a shy smile. "It really is, Emily." Chloe's mom says smiling gently at the young girl. "I actually wanted to ask how you ended up staying with Chloe tonight?"

Beca chuckles with an eye roll and decides to take the lead on this question after seeing Aubrey and Stacie curiously looking at the youngest woman at the table. "She's actually staying with me. Her parents live abroad and I asked her mom to let her stay with me. It's safer than leaving her alone." The brunette is stretching the truth just a tiny bit but it's better at the moment.

"That's really sweet of you Beca, she's lucky to have you." Aubrey says with sharp nod to accentuate her 'statement'. "I really am, I can never than you enough for doing this for me, Beca. The day you walked into my life everything became better. I will never forget what you did and are doing for me. And it's all thanks to Chloe so, thank you Chloe for signing me on in the first place."

The redhead had tears in her eyes and pulls the young girl into a tight hug. Beca rubs her girlfriend's back while looking at Emily who is smiling a bright smile. "I'm just as lucky to have both of you in my life. I don't know how I got this lucky but I'm glad I did." The brunette presses a gentle kiss on Chloe's head and squeezes Emily's hand.

A chorus of awes sounds from the other side of the table and it makes Beca roll her eyes while Chloe and Emily let out a happy chuckle. "You're done Mitchell, your badass streak is officially gone." Beca shoots daggers at Stacie but with a hint of amusement. "That's not true Stacie, Beca is and will always be the most badass person I'll ever meet." Emily says shyly but with determination. "I have to agree with Emily on that. Sorry Stacie." Chloe agrees with her best friend and watches the tall brunette's face fall in pretend hurt at the betrayal from her girlfriend.

The group bursts out in laughter when Aubrey pulls Stacie in for a kiss and the brunette mumbles something along the lines of 'you're lucky you're cute'. "So, what do you young people want for desert?" Misses Beale asks while looking at her own menu to make her own decision as well. "I actually have something at home-" Chloe gasps beside the brunette. "Beca!" She shout whispers, trying to hide her very evident blush in her hands.

While Stacie and Aubrey try to stifle their laughs, mister and Misses Beale look semi horrified but slight grins threaten to peak through. Emily on the other hand is clueless about what just happened. Beca takes a moment to think about what went wrong and her eyes widen to an extent where someone might think they would pop out of her head. "No, no, no, no, no, this was not- I meant- argh… What I meant to say was that I brought cake to Chloe's apartment before we left. We could have some there if you all want to of course."

Chloe's parents relax instantly while Beca is trying to find a hole in the ground where she can die in peace. With a loud bang the brunette lets her head fall onto the table. This time even Chloe has to stifle a laugh, having past her initial shock and embarrassment. "Uhm, yes, I think that's a great idea. I'll ask for the check." Mister Beale waves over the waiter and asks for the check.

The young waiter comes around and hands Mister Beale the piece of paper. The man holds out his credit card and pays for all the meals. This of course the start of an endless discussion which mister Beale semi loses against Beca and Stacie. Aubrey and Chloe just knew not to bother. But they did underestimate their girlfriend's stubbornness. This was the first time ever someone managed to at least pay half of the bill when . It was a miracle.

* * *

The group makes it into Chloe's apartment. The redhead ushers everyone into living room except for Beca and Emily. "What's up princess?" Chloe still giggles at the pet name. "Nothing bad but maybe you should take Emily home to pick up some overnight clothes? I mean I can give her something of mine but I doubt she'll fit. The dress was a lucky fit thanks to Aubrey forgetting two years back." Beca rolls her eyes with a smile. "Sure, we'll be back soon. Come on Em."

The two head out the door and back outside. Beca notices the young girl shiver so she shrugs off her own jacket and drapes it over the tall brunette's shoulders. "Thank you, Beca." They reach the car and get in immediately. "You took your keys right?" Beca watches Emily nods as she pulls her keys out to show them. "Great, now strap in. I don't want any accidents." The young girl does immediately as ordered.

The ride is filled with music and loud squealing from Emily when Flashlight came up. Beca can't help but chuckle. They reach Emily's grandmother's house shortly after and Beca parks in the empty driveway. "Uhm Beca?" The young brunette's voice is soft and vulnerable. "Yes, Em?" Beca answers as soothing as she can. "Can you uhm like come in with me?" The older brunette nods. "Of course, no problem."

Beca follows Emily to the door and patiently waits for her to open the door. The house is dark and empty, just like Catherine Junk had told Chloe. Emily makes her way up the stairs to her room. She goes in and starts packing an overnight bag. She doesn't notice Beca standing in the doorway at first it's only when she finds the older woman look at a framed picture of her family. "That was 10 years ago. We went to an amusement park and it was the last time we did something as a family."

The tall brunette takes a breath and thins back at the memory. "I started to get homeschooled and moved around with my parents. I was 15 when my grandmother got diagnosed with Alzheimer and I moved in with her, I started going to school up until last year. I couldn't leave my granny alone anymore so I started home school again."

Beca listens carefully to what is being said. She really felt for the young girl and her heart aches for her. The older brunette puts her hand on the lower part of the young girls back and rubs soothing circles, and it seems to prevent the upcoming tears forming in her eyes from spilling. "I always turned to music to help me trough everything. I started writing but I never got around to finish any of them. When you walked in and helped me with my song my life changed. And now you're taking me in?... Why?"

"Okay, how about we sit down on the bed for a minute, huh?" Beca leads Emily to the bed and sits her down. She herself kneels down and looks up the young girl. "The day I walked into that studio my whole life got turned upside down. I heard you sing and it reminded me of myself when I was a kid. My mom walked in on me singing once and the day after she bought me a guitar." Beca chuckles. "That thing was huge, I couldn't play it until I was 10. I learned how to play piano instead, without my parents knowing. Imagine the look on my mom's face when she came home early."

With a laugh and a nostalgic sigh Beca stands back up and holds out her hand for Emily to take. She pulls her up and into a hug. "So as for the 'why'… I guess I felt really protective over you and wanted to make sure you'd be safe." Emily holds on to Beca even tighter. "You're the best Beca, I can never thank you enough for everything." Beca stifles her laugh into the other girl's shoulder. "You don't have to thank me Em, I would do it anytime."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	36. Chapter 36

**Just like I promised on tumblr, a new chapter ;p**

 **The one shot I'm working on will be up later today!**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 36**

Beca and Chloe just dropped off Chloe's parents at the airport and are on their way to Emily's grandmother's house. They promised to help the young girl pack her stuff up so she can get everything moved to Beca's apartment. By the end of the week everything had to be settled so Emily's mom could start looking for a retirement home for her grandmother.

Chloe fumbles with the radio which makes Beca laugh. "What are you laughing about?" The redhead asks with an adorable frown. "You, you look adorable when you can't find the right station." The brunette lets out a loud laugh when her girlfriend lets out a frustrated huff. "Oh princess don't be mad uhm how about this, take my phone and plug it in. I have some new mixes I've been working on over the past few days and I really like you to listen to them." Chloe's face lights up and she takes her girlfriend's phone from her hand after it's unlocked.

Less than a minute later the car is filled with music. They sing along for a while until Chloe notices that Beca isn't really into it. "Hey are you ok?" She asks while turning the music down a bit. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking. Our second date kind of got interrupted and I was thinking maybe we could take a rain check?" The brunette's voice sounds really insecure. "Of course, I'd really like to have a rain check. Maybe this time I could plan it?" Beca chuckles lightly. "As long as I'm with you I don't care who plans it."

Beca parks her car with a soft smile. She turns to face the redhead and reaches across the gear shift to take her girlfriend's hands in hers. "Maybe once Emily is settled we can talk about that date again but in the mean time, would you like to come over tonight? Benji is coming over to watch a movie with Emily, maybe we can watch one all together?" Chloe sits back squeezing her girlfriend's hands. "That actually sounds like a great idea, we can have a double date."

"Great, let's ask the kids what they want for dinner. I'll whip something together." Chloe rolls her eyes with a laugh. "How about we just order in some pizza? So you can relax for once?" The brunette rolls her eyes. "You know I don't mind co-" She stops talking when she sees the pointed look the redhead shoots at her. "Pizza it is, princess." Beca clears her throat and tries to look anywhere but at her girlfriend. "Relax Becs, it's alright. How about we go in and help Emily pack so we can start unpacking at your place?"

The brunette agrees and wants to get out of the car. She gets pulled back though and pulled into a gentle yet firm kiss that leaves her breathless. "That's for not being able to do that the past few days. I really missed this." Beca gulps loudly and tries to even out her breathing again. "Y-yeah uh m-me too."

* * *

Benji is packing up all of Emily's pictures and stuffed animals. When he puts another stuffed penguin in the box he's holding he can't help but let out a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Emily asks with a smile filled frown. "It's noting Em, it's just… you have this entire collection of penguins and I was wondering why." The brunette walks over to the boy and picks up one of the stuffed penguins from the box. "I really love penguins and whenever I find a cute one I buy it. I might have a little problem." Benji sets the box down and steps closer to his girlfriend, taking the stuffed animal and her hands in his. "I find your 'problem' adorable. And it actually gives me an idea, how do you feel about going to the zoo this weekend?"

The loud squeal that Emily produces is more than enough of an answer. "What's going on here?" The loud sound stops abruptly and Benji lets out a laugh. "Hey Beca, you're back early." The brunet watches his cousin and her girlfriend walk into the room. "There was no traffic on the way back. So, what was the squealing about?" Chloe asks with a curious smile. "Oh Benji had the greatest idea. He wants to take me to the zoo."

"You used to love to go to the zoo. I remember when you were little you loved watching the baby gorillas swing from vine to vine. Your dad took us almost every weekend and then…" Beca falls silent. "When they passed away we didn't go back anymore. I guess maybe it's time to reinstate that tradition, huh?" Benji looks at his cousin with a hopeful expression, scared about what the answer could be. "That's actually a great idea. It really has been a long time, maybe we can all go together? If that's alright with all of you?"

Chloe claps her hands excitedly and soon Emily joins as well, leaving Beca and Benji to roll their eyes with loving smiles on their faces. "So B., I guess we're all going to the zoo this weekend." Benji nods his head. "I think you're right." Chloe and Emily share a look that neither Beca nor Benji can decipher before being attack with kisses. Benji easily accepts his fate while Beca first tries to wriggle her way out but gives in when she realizes it's no use. "Alright, alright! How about we finish packing up so we can head home and have a pizza and movie night?"

Benji looks at his cousin with raised eye brows. "Since when do you watch movies?" He asks incredulously. "Since I started dating this nerd… what have you done to me?" This comment of course earns her a jab to her ribs from the redhead. "Ow ok, no jokes I get it." Chloe rolls her eyes but smiles all the way through. "That's alright Becs, but if you don't want to watch a movie we don't have too you know. We can just order some pizza and listen to some music or something?"

"No it's fine, I really don't mind watching a movie wit you guys. I mean I'll probably fall asleep anyway so I'm good." Beca shrugs and picks up and empty box and starts packing the books on the bookshelf. "Hey Beca how about we watch Ghostbusters? I remember you telling me you could at least stand that movie?" The brunette stands still for a moment and then lets out a heavy sigh. "I guess I can give in on this one but I expect a large pizza as compensation." Chloe holds up her hands and agrees. She's already happy that her girlfriend agreed on watching a movie.

* * *

Three hours and way too many boxes later the two couples finally managed to get all off Emily's stuff into her new room. Emily looks around with a blissful smile. She still can't believe this was actually happening. "You alright there Em?" The tall brunette shakes her head. "I'm fine, great actually." Beca steps closer to the young girl and wipes away a tear from the girl's cheek. "Are you sure?" Beca asks once again. "Yeah, I uhm I just uhm I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for everything you have done for me."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's no trouble at all. And if it makes you feel any better, this way we get to work on songs any time we want." Emily lets out a giggle. "Weirdly enough it does make me feel better." The girls get interrupted by Benji and Chloe coming into the room. "Do you want to unpack now or after eating pizza?" Chloe asks. "Pizza sounds like a great idea, after we can set up a few things and then watch the movi-"

The doorbell interrupts Beca this time and she lets out a growl. "Is that the pizza guy?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, the pizza guy came 15 minutes ago." With a huff the brunette walks out of the room, straight to the front door ad yanks it open. "Stacie? Aubrey? What are you doing here?" Beca stares at the visitors in shock. "We came to see how the move in was going." Beca crosses her arms. "And now the truth please?"

"Fine, Chloe might have texted Aubrey and told her there was going to be pizza and a movie?" Stacie explains with a cheeky grin. "Did she now?" The brunette turns to face her girlfriend with a raised brow and a fake annoyed expression because who can actually be mad at Chloe. The redhead awkwardly waves at her girlfriend. "I'll have a talk with you later… how about you two get settled while I order some more pizza, I doubt that…" She points at the 2 pizzas on the table. "… those two are going to be enough."

The group bursts out in laughter while Beca reaches for her phone. "Fine, I'll order another large 'four cheeses' and a 'vegetarian'. Is that alright with everyone else?" The sarcasm dripping from her voice makes everyone a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Becs can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe asks gently. "Sure, Stace can you call for pizza?" Beca hands her phone to her best friend with a huff and leads Chloe to her room and closes the door behind them.

The redhead sits down on the edge of the bed, scared to meet the brunette's eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispers softly. "Oh Chloe, no this isn't… princess please look at me. I'm not mad, I swear. A triple date movie night is actually a nice idea." Beca puts her arm around the redhead and pulls her in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like it wasn't." Chloe nuzzles her nose in Beca's hair. "I should have told you instead of springing it on you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asks. "I don't know, I guess all this moving made me realize that we'll never be alone and I wanted to see what a full house would look like." Beca chuckles at the honesty and the adorable crinkle in her girlfriend's forehead. "Oh princess don't worry about that. It's not like we have an infant we have to take care of, Emily is old enough to be left alone. We can sneak out and have a date night. And if you're really worried I can ask Stacie to take the kids out or something. There's nothing to worry about, we'll always find some time alone."

Beca takes a deep breath and looks down at her fingers that are playing with Chloe's. "I know the past week has been hectic. Hell the past months. But now everything is going to settle down and don't forget that both Emily and Benji are off to college in 2 months. We'll have a lot of time to spend alone. Except maybe weekends, I promised Emily I'd do her laundry." Chloe lets out a warm laugh which is followed by a sigh. "You're right, it was stupid of me to worry about that."

"Hey no, it's not stupid. I want you to be able to talk to me about that stuff. Communication is important, remember?" Chloe nods and stays silent for a few minutes, her mind racing a million miles an hour. "Hey uhm Becs?" The brunette hums lightly. "I uhm I think that I'm…" Beca tilts her head slightly as she looks at her girlfriend. "What are you thinking Chlo?" _I just wish I could tell you that I love you, but I'm scared to freak you out._ The redhead lets out a happy sigh. "It's nothing, I'm just really lucky I have you in my life." Beca kisses Chloe's temple with a smile. "So am I princess, so am I."

"Hey break it up you two, pizza's here and we're starving!" Stacie shouts from the living room with a chorus of "Hurry up.", "I'm starving." and "Movie time." to back her up.

Beca stands up and holds out her hand for Chloe to take. "Let's go or there won't be any pizza left." Chloe quickly agrees and takes the brunette's hand and follows her back into the living room with a blissful smile. Things might be getting hectic for the redhead but she wouldn't want it any other way, because through all of this she gets to know the real Beca Mitchell. A great cousin, friend and girlfriend. And am amazing mom in the future, she's sure of that.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	37. Chapter 37

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 37**

The three couples are spread across the living room. Aubrey and Stacie laying on the couch so both could be comfortable since the blonde is still paralyzed. Beca and Chloe are curled up on the loveseat with a blanket draped over them. While Emily and Benji are sitting up against the couch, Benji having draped his arm around his girlfriend. Once in a while he presses a soft kiss on her temple, thinking that no one sees it. But boy is he wrong. The two other couples shoot each other coy smiles and continue to watch the movie.

Once the end credits start rolling Benji lets out a heavy yawn, Chloe nuzzles her nose on the crook of Beca's neck and Aubrey stretches her arms while Stacie gives her a tight hug from behind. Beca is the first to speak up. "Do you guys want some tea?" Chloe lets out a grunt, knowing that Beca would have to move to do that and she does not want that. "We're fine, how about you two down here?" Aubrey says looking down over the side of the couch. "I'm ok." The youngest couple chimes at the same time. Their cuteness factor increasing in double fold.

"I think it's time for us to head home." Stacie says getting up and bending down again to pick her girlfriend up. "Do you need a ride, Benji?" She asks once Aubrey's in her wheelchair. "Oh yeah that'd be great, Beca picked me up this morning." Chloe nudges Beca in her side and cocks her head towards the boy. "Actually we need to do some more moving tomorrow and we were thinking that, if you don't mind taking the couch, you could stay here." Benji's eyes light up and Emily's smile grows brighter. "Yeah no, of course the couch is great."

Beca tries to sit up but get pushed back down by Chloe's weight. "Uhmpff ok Chloe we need to get up." The redhead lets out an adorable whine which makes everyone but Beca laugh. "If you let me get up I'll carry you to the room." Beca whispers so only her girlfriend can hear it. Immediately she's allowed to get up. "I don't know what you told her but you'll need to teach me." Stacie jokes with an added wink. "No chance Conrad." Beca walks over to her best friend and gives her a hug and then leans down to hug Aubrey.

While the youngster say goodbye Beca watches Chloe's eyes fall shut and not reopening again. The redhead was out cold for the night and she looked adorable. So she points at Chloe and then at the bedroom door before whispering. "I'll be right back." She walks over to her girlfriend and picks her up bridle style and carries her to the bedroom. Chloe lets out another cute whine when Beca lets her go. "I'll be here soon baby, I'm just going to say goodbye and get Benji settled."

"…ine… ome… ack sooo…" Beca shakes her head with a smile. "Are you going to get dressed?" The light snore coming from Chloe answers that question really quick so she makes her way out to the living room. "Ok, so Chloe is out like a light." Aubrey lets out a laugh. "Yeah that happens when she's happy after a movie. Don't take it personally." Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "Alright, I really like you and all but I want to join my girlfriend in dream world so if you two finally head to bed and you two leave and do whatever you two do when you're alone. Just drive carefully."

Stacie punches her best friend in the arm. "Way to be sentimental Mitchell… but yeah we should head out. Goodnight everyone." With a wave and a smile the two disappear, leaving Beca lone with the two younglings. "Ok I'm going to set up the co-" Benji cuts his cousin off. "Becs go to bed, I got this." The older brunette lets out a sigh. "I know, I guess it's just me wanting to take care of you." Benji grabs Beca by her shoulders and pushes her towards her bedroom. "I know, now go to bed. Goodnight Becs."

The next thing Beca knows is being back in her room, looking down at a sleeping Chloe. The brunette takes out a pair of sleeping short and a t-shirt before undressing the redhead and dressing her again. Once Chloe is settled Beca gets changed herself. She then quietly settles next to her girlfriend and spoons her, whispering a soft 'goodnight' and pressing a gentle kiss in her hair. Soon sleep takes over.

* * *

The next morning Beca wakes up with a numb arm and red hair spread across her face. Yet it can't dampen her mood. She woke next to her gorgeous girlfriend so her day definitely started great. But she has to get up so she can prepare some breakfast for the full house. _Oh God…_ For the first time dawned on her that her apartment is filled with lots of life and for once everyone is happy. _Best day ever!_ Beca carefully pulls her arm from underneath Chloe and rolls out of bed. She steals one more glance at the beautiful redhead before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

In the living room she's met by an adorable sight. Benji and Emily both fell asleep in the living room. Emily on the couch, laying on her stomach and her left hand dangling of the edge holding Benji's hand who's laying on the floor. _They must have fallen asleep while talking_. Beca thinks to herself. She tiptoes back to her room to take her phone and goes back to take a picture. Once the picture is taken the brunette goes to the kitchen and starts preparing a huge family breakfast. One her mom used to make every Sunday when she was little.

An hour later Beca is ready to feed an army. She has made pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. She brewed a fresh pot of coffee and is now ready to wake up the rest. When she walks into the living room she finds that everyone has woken up and is sitting on the couch. "Morning Becs." Chloe's chipper voice is the first thing the brunette registers and before she knows it she's being wrapped in a tight hug. "I missed you when I woke up." Chloe whispers.

"Hey B what have you been cooking for the past hour?" Benji asks with a grin. "Help me get everything out here kiddo and you'll see." Beca says while cocking her head to the kitchen. The young boy instantly shoots up and runs to the kitchen. A loud 'Yeah!' can be heard seconds later and Beca lets out a laugh. "I'll take out the plates, can you two set up the table? I need to make sure some food is left." She jokes. She kisses the tip of her girlfriend's nose before leaving, earning a high pitched 'aawww' from Emily.

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile. "Let's help them out, I'm pretty curious about what Beca prepared." As they both want to enter the kitchen they get stopped by Beca. "Take the plates and set them out on the table, and you take the knives and forks, Em." Beca gives all the necessities and turns back around. A few minutes later Beca walks out with 3 plates and Benji follows with another plate and the coffee. "Breakfast is served." Benji announces when all the plates are set on the table.

"Hey when can you two go into the studio and start recording?" Chloe asks before taking another bite from her waffle. "That's all up to Emily, we need to figure out some things but we're almost ready, I think." Emily nods her head. "Yes, uhm I've been working on the lyrics and I think we can start recording." Chloe smiles and nods her head. "That's great, I can set up a studio for you two tomorrow morning. Is that alright for you?" Beca agrees and so does Emily. "Great, I can't wait to hear it."

"Beca this was an amazing breakfast." Chloe says leaning in to peck the brunette on her cheek. "Thanks Chlo, glad you all enjoyed it. We'll need our energy to do the rest of the move today." Beca starts clearing off the table but gets stopped by Chloe. "Babe, you did the cooking so you're going to let us do the dishes." The brunette wants to argue but gets shushed instantly. "Actually, why don't you both go and get ready while Benji and I clean up?" Emily offers with a gentle smile. "Since we fell asleep talking we never changed out of our clothes so we don't need as much time. And it's the least I can do for all you guys help."

Chloe jumps up and hugs Emily from behind before dragging Beca towards the bedroom. Ever since the redhead woke up she felt so guilty that she fell asleep after the movie. That only ever happened if she was completely relaxed and happy. And last night ad been the first time in while she had felt _that_ happy. And right now the only thought on her mind is _How do I make it up to her_. Beca is the most caring person she as ever met. She's always ready to help others and wants nothing in return and maybe it's time that she gets the recognition she deserves.

The redhead walks into the bedroom and finds Beca sitting on the edge of her bed, already changed into her jeans and putting on socks. Chloe walks up to her and goes to straddle the brunette's thighs, catching her of guard. "B-baby? What uh what are yo-" Beca gets shushed and her lips get covered by her girlfriend's. Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist while Chloe tangles her fingers in the brown locks that belong to Beca.

Their breathing becomes heavy and their kisses more passionate. If it wasn't for the knock on Beca's door this might have gotten more heated. "B, Emily and I are ready when you are." Beca breaks the kiss and take a moment to catch her breath. "Y-yeah, we'll be uhm out in a minute." She hears Benji mutter an 'alright' and then silence fills the room except for the heavy breathing. Chloe has left her head to rest on Beca's shoulder, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Alright Beale, what did I do to deserve this." Beca asks in a raspy voice that send chills down Chloe's spine. "You just… being you." Beca chuckles at the answer and turns her slightly so she can press her lips against her girlfriend's temple. "If you say so. But we do need to get going so if you'd kindly get off my lap?" With a groan and fake pout Chloe does as told. "Hey Chlo?" Beca stops the redhead from walking by grabbing her arm and standing up making them stand really close to each other.

"Yes Becs?" Chloe whispers back looking into Beca's eyes. "Maybe, you know if you want to of course, you can stay here? I mean tonight?" The corners of Chloe's lips curl up into a sweet smile. "I'd really like that, but do you think we could maybe pick up some things? Like pajama's and a toothbrush?" Beca takes a step back and walks over to the bedside table on the side where Chloe slept. "I uhm might have thought of that?" She carefully says while pulling open the top drawer. She pulls something out of it and slowly turns around.

Slowly the brunette reveals a packed toothbrush with a worried expression clouding her face. An emotion that definitely wasn't necessary. Chloe lunges forward and almost slams Beca into the bedside table. Thank god the brunette has good balance and holds them both up. The redhead has a death grip on Beca's neck. "I'm going to assume by the lack of oxygen that you don't mind?" Chloe's grip loosens a bit and she leans back and aligns their faces so their noses brush against each other. "You have no idea."

"I hope it's not weird or something?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, it's perfect, it's a new step in our relationship." Beca nods her head. "I was actually thinking of taking it a step further but maybe it's to soon?" Chloe raises her brow. "I actually emptied some space in my closet for you, if you want you can leave some things here?" Chloe's stops breathing for just a second. "I mean we've been dating for 5 months and I-" The brunette gets cut off by a gentle kiss. "I'd really like that Beca."

The two hug each other for a few minutes, both on a high of taking a huge step in their relationship. This step makes Chloe even more sure of the fact of how in love she is with the brunette.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is more focused on Aubrey and Stacie's relationship. I know that this story is mostly based on Bechloe but I feel like this relationship has a plot that I do need to work out aswell I promise to put in some Bechloe fluff soon!**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 38**

ONE WEEK LATER

Aubrey lets out a frustrated groan as she tries to reach a cup from the lowest cupboard. Stacie had rearranged everything so the blonde could get anything at any time yet at this moment it seemed like more of a hassle. "Come on… come on…" Aubrey has her tongue sticking out. She accidentally pushed the cup further into the cupboard. Any other day she would have taken another cup but sadly all the others are in the dishwasher. The blonde slams her hand down on the counter in frustration.

If Stacie would have been at home at that particular moment she would have burst into the kitchen making sure everything was alright. But she wasn't home. No, the brunette was on her way to pick up her sort of ex who could possibly help her walk again. And she isn't jealous… ok no she's _extremely_ jealous. Why didn't she want her to come? Oh yeah because she's in this stupid wheelchair.

A stray tear rolls down Aubrey's cheek and she quickly wipes it away. She wasn't going to cry about it anymore, she had already shed more than enough tears about the situation and wasn't going to start again. Aubrey rolls herself to the little office where she has all of the cases she's currently working on. She looks down at the post-it note on top of the file.

 _Call Jessica or Ashley!  
The Johnson file mix up?!_

Aubrey lets out a sigh and picks up her phone. Jessica is supposed to be at the office today so making the call should be easy.

*Phone Call*

 **Jessica:** "Davis ad associates criminal defense office, Jessica Smith speaking?"

 **Aubrey:** "Hi Jessica, it's Aubrey Posen. I wanted to ask if there was any possibility there has been mix up with the files?"

 **Jessica:** "I don't think so, everything was correct the last time we checked."

 **Aubrey:** "Could you maybe check again? Because the Johnson file is missing its content and I thought maybe it was misplaced?"

 **Jessica:** "That's impossible, all the files get locked up at night and we brought you the file this morning."

 **Aubrey:** Yes, I know, that's why I thought it was so strange."

 **Jessica:** "I'll speak to mister Davis, maybe he knows what happened."

 **Aubrey:** "Thank you very much Jessica, I really appreciate it."

 **Jessica:** "You're welcome… Oh before I forget, did you check the mail today? Because something interesting came in and I think you, Stacie and Chloe will be very happy."

 **Aubrey:** "No I haven't, Stacie will bring the mail up when she comes back home."

 **Jessica:** "Alright, anyway I have to go. Mister Davis just ended his meeting so I'll go ask him about the file."

 **Aubrey:** "Thank you Jessica, you're the best."

*End Phone Call*

Aubrey places her phone in her lap and rolls herself back into the living room. Stacie should be arriving any moment. As soon as that thought pops up into her head she hears a key in the door. As the door opens laughter fills the room. Aubrey raises her brow looking at the two women walking inside. "Hi! You must be Aubrey, it's so nice to finally meet you!" The cheery black haired woman takes 3 huge steps and stops right in front of the blonde. "Uh likewise."

"Hey Bree, there's some mail from Barden. Did you know about this?" Stacie hands her girlfriend the letters. "No I didn't, I wasn't expecting anything. I haven't heard from Barden in a while, and Chloe didn't mention anything after she went there to shoot Emily's music video." Stacie hums and leans down to press a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "Why don't you open them?" Stacie asks. "Sure but uhm Stace? Could you get me a glass of water? I uhm couldn't-"

"Sure no worries I'll get you a glass. Do you want something May?" The visitor shakes her head. "No thanks." Stacie nods and heads to the kitchen to grab everything she needs. "How was your flight?" Aubrey asks, not wanting to sit in uncomfortable silence. "It was great… but I know you're waiting to hear about the implant so I guess I better show you." May pulls her bag onto her lap and pulls out a green folder. "I do have to warn you, this is only in its experimental fase."

Aubrey nods, knowing very well that this might not work. "This implant won't make you walk but it will stimulate your nerves. It's designed for people just like you, people who are diagnosed with temporary paralysis. If this works we might be one step closer to find a way to help people have been fully paralyzed." Aubrey listens to the explanation. "What would be the procedure?" She asks, having made up her mind last week when Stacie told her. "I have spoken with your doctor and he has given me the clear to use the hospital when the time is right."

"And when would that be?" Aubrey asks a little too eagerly. "We first have to go through the paperwork. We also need to talk about the complications that might occur." May's smile drops slightly. "I don't want to scare you but the procedure can be dangerous and for most I want to make sure it's safe for you. I would never want to hurt someone who means so much to Stacie. " Aubrey raises her brow with a confused smile. "May and I share some history, I told you about that. But she and I never shared what we share Bree." May nods her head.

Stacie hands her girlfriend her glass of water before sitting down on the couch. "Is it alright if I call Tamara? I promised to call when I got here." Stacie chuckles. "Sure, tell her I said hi." May takes her phone out of her bag. "Oh the guest room is up stairs, first door on the right." The black haired girl stands up and makes her way up the stairs.

Stacie and Aubrey follow her up with their eyes to then settle in a comfortable silence. Aubrey is the first to speak up. "Stacie I know that the procedure can be dangerous and I know that we have talked about the risks but I want to do it either way. I'm done feeling helpless… hell I couldn't even get a stupid cup out of the cupboard. I can't do it anymore Stacie I love you too much to make you keep going through this."

Aubrey tries to roll her chair away but gets stopped by Stacie. "Hey, I don't care if you can walk or not. I love you for who _you_ are. I can't say I understand your frustration but I want to be here for you. Please consider all the option before making up your mind? I don't want something to happen to you." Aubrey rolls her eyes but there's a hint of a smile and fear behind them. "Bree… please?" The blonde nods her head and holds out her arms so her girlfriend can climb onto her lap. The two stay like that until May makes her way back down.

"Tamara says hi." Stacie chuckles at the lost face Aubrey pulls. "Tamara is May's wife." Aubrey lets out a soft 'oh', making Stacie and May laugh. "We met thanks to Stacie. She introduced us at a party." May explains. "At the time we were 'close' but we knew we weren't meant to be. If it weren't for Stacie I wouldn't be the happiest woman alive right now." Aubrey has a gentle smile curling up her lips as she looks at her girlfriend. Deep inside she hopes that one day she and Stacie will talk about each other with the same passion May is talking about Tamara.

Stacie picks up the file from the kitchen table. "If Aubrey would agree to the procedure when would you start?" May sits up straighter and takes a deep breath. "Everything is set, the implant is being transferred tomorrow. We can make an appointment at the hospital to place the implant. I just need you to read over the papers and sign them." Aubrey nods her head. "I would really like to read them and plan the surgery as soon as possible."

"Before we can do the surgery I'll have to run some tests but we can do those any time. When those are done we can get you prepped for the implant." May hands Aubrey the correct files to read through. "Take your time there's no rush."

* * *

Stacie tucks Aubrey in before sliding into her own spot. The brunette slides closer and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "I can't believe you actually signed the forms." No matter how hard Stacie tries she can't keep the worry out of her voice. Aubrey runs her fingers through the brown locks next to her and presses a kiss on top of the head. "I know you're scared but we need to do this… _I_ need to do this. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"I know, I guess I'm just not ready to see you in a hospital bed, like ever again. And also, how do you reckon we tell Beca and Chloe the big news?" Aubrey thinks about the question and shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe we should invite them over for dinner?" She suggests. "Yes and we can discuss the letter from Barden." Aubrey's eyes widen. "Oh god, I forgot to open the letters." Stacie chuckles and rolls over to her side of the bed and grabs the letters from her bedside table.

 _Aubrey E. Posen  
Avalon Boulevard 16 (this address is FAKE)  
Los Angeles, Southern California, 90001_

Reunion Barden University Bellas

Dear Aubrey Posen:

Some of us haven't seen each other since our last reunion or since we studied together and some of us live near each other, but this is everyone's chance to get together to celebrate the 75 year existence of the Barden Bellas.

We have arranged a three day celebration starting at 6:00pm on 5 October for a family-friendly get-together, dinner and dancing at the BU Auditorium. This is your chance to dress-up a bit. The next day we have arranged a city trip for the whole family as well as swimming and kayaking and lunch on the beach. Feel free to dress as casually as you want.

In order to make this day special, we would like to know as soon as possible if you will attend and bring your family. Please fill out the enclosed registration form and return it to me with $50 per adult that will attend. Children under 18 years are free. You can get more information and tips about discount hotel reservations on our website .com.

Hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Barden University

Aubrey is buzzing in her spot in the bed. "This is aca-awesome!" Stacie chuckles. "I guess we can start planning our schedules together with Beca and Chloe." Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully and nuzzles closer to Stacie. "We will talk to them tomorrow but right now I want to cuddle with my girlfriend." Stacie doesn't have to be told that a second time as she pulls her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	39. Chapter 39

**I know it has been AGES since I updated and I'm truly sorry about it but I have been crazy busy and life's been weird in many ways. My exams are starting on Wednesday so updates are still going to pretty slow but I'll try to update as much as I can! But I hope once summer kicks in I'll be able to update more frequently, not just Good Or Bad Luck but Little Big One Shots and For Good as well!**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 39**

Beca and Chloe are walking with linked hands a few feet behind Emily and Benji. The youngest couple is practically skipping ahead pointing out animals to each other, whispering sweet nothing's in each other's ears. Chloe gets yanked backwards when Beca stops suddenly starring at something past the redhead on her right. Chloe follows the brunette's gaze trying to figure out what she's looking at.

"Uhm babe? What uh what are you looking at?" Chloe asks carefully, trying not to spook the younger woman. "A-are those… RED PANDAS!" Beca lets go of her girlfriend's hand and runs towards the edge of the habitat with a huge smile. Chloe gently smiles as she watches an excited Beca laughing over something one of the red pandas did. She has never seen Beca so relaxed and care free and apparently Benji didn't either.

The boy steps closer to Chloe, Emily hot on his heels. "I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time." Benji says almost wistful. "I missed that sound." Chloe turns her head towards him with a slight frown. "Oh no don't take it the wrong way, she just never had a reason to laugh before you came along." Benji points at his cousin with a gentle smile. "Emily and I are going to walk around, how about we meet at the entrance later?"

Chloe nods her head and turns her attention back at Beca who hasn't noticed that Chloe didn't follow her to watch the red pandas. Emily hugs Chloe before wandering off with Benji. His left arm draped around her shoulders while she wraps her arm around his waist. When the young couple is far enough Chloe makes her way to stand next to Beca is animatedly talking about something. "… little dude tumbled right off the edge. What's his name? Ning that's adorable, what do you think Chlo?"

"He is indeed adorable." Chloe says looking at the brunette with a soft smile curling up her face. "Hey where did Benii and Emily go?" Beca asks looking behind her looking for the younglings. "They went for a walk, we'll meet up with them later." Beca notices that Chloe is not really there with her mind even though she's right there. "What's wrong?" The brunette asks bumping her hip into her girlfriend's. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I was thinking about something Benji said before." Beca raises her brow as if to ask what the redhead meant.

Chloe takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "He said you looked really happy… That he hasn't seen you so happy in a long time. I guess it made me think about everything you've been through and I want to make sure you never feel like that again." Beca's shoulders drop as she surges forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I appreciate it, I really do but neither you nor Benji have to worry about me being unhappy because I truly am happy. You make me happy." Beca leans in and presses her lips gently against Chloe's.

Beca pulls back shortly after and lets her forehead rest against Chloe's with a content sigh. "How about we continue our day and look at the amazing animals they have here and we'll meet up with the kids later and head out for lunch?" Chloe nods her head excitedly before pulling towards where she believed the penguins were. Beca just lets the redhead lead, loving how the redhead lights up as she speaks.

* * *

Beca checks her watch for the fifteenth time and is starting to get rather impatient. "Where are they?" She grumbles, pacing back and forward between the gate entrance. "They said they were on their way Becs, don't worry." The brunette stops abruptly and turns around slowly so she can look at her girlfriend. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down because she doesn't want to shout at the redhead. "Chloe, they were supposed to be here 25 minutes ago... They are both minors under my custody so if something happens to them it will be my fault."

Chloe sighs as Beca starts pacing again checking her watch again. She understands why the brunette is so worried and she herself doesn't feel so good about the situation either. "Why don't I try calling them again?" Chloe offers with a tightlipped smile and starts taking out her phone so she can dial Emily's number. "Oh uhm yes, I'll try Benji again." Beca pulls out her phone as well and dials her cousin's number at an extreme speed.

 ***Phone Call***

 **Benji (on Emily's phone):** "Hello?"  
 **Chloe:** "Benji? Where are you? And why are you answering Emily's phone?"  
 **Benji:** "Oh uhm well... Funny story actually..."  
 **Chloe:** "Benji I'm putting you on speaker, Beca might stop pacing for a minute."

Beca stops instantly at the mention of her name and turns to face Chloe who is motioning her over. "It's Benji on Emily's phone, something happened and he was about to explain." Beca's eyes widen and prays that it's nothing serious. "Benji, talk to me." She manages to choke out with great dificulty.

 **Benji:** "H-hi Beca."  
 **Beca:** "B, what happened? Did Emily get hurt? Where are you, we'll come your way..." If it wasn't for Chloe squeezing her hand she's probably be rattling on for another hour.

 **Benji:** "Uhm well... You know the zoo is doing some renovantions, right?"  
 **Beca:** "Uhu?"  
 **Benji:** "So uhm we were walking towards the exit and we weren't paying attention and that's how we didn't see the hole on the ground."  
 **Beca:** "B, get to the pint, please."  
 **Benji:** "Emily fell into the - not so deep may I add - hole and twisted her ankle pretty badly."  
 **Beca:** "Where are you exactly, we'll come to you."  
 **Benji:** "We're near the girafes. Oh, and the paramedic just arrived."  
 **Beca:** "Tell them we'll be there soon."

 ***End Phone Call***

Chloe gently takes her phone and looks at Beca with a sad smile. She can see how deeply this situation is affecting the brunette and it's a sad sight to see. "Will you be alright?" She asks carefully. "I-I don't know Chlo, I know it's probably nothing serious but she's my responsibility and I should have been looking after her and I didn't."

Beca takes a deep breath to collect herself before making her way towards the giraffe habitat. She stops after a few paces and turns around. Chloe sees her hesitate. "I really need you Chlo, please don't leave me." The brunette's voice trembles as the words barely come out as a whisper. "Oh Beca, I'll never leave you."

Chloe takes a few big steps towards her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her neck. She feels Beca wrap her own arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. They stand like that for a brief but heartwarming moment. Beca is the first to pull away. "We should uh go to the kids." The brunette misses the glister in her girlfriend's eyes as she said that.

Chloe's minds is racing as they walk to the giraffes. For years she had been dreaming of finding someone who she could start a family with, a person that no matter what would fill her biggest fantasies with joy and children's laughter. And when Beca had said that particular sentence it hit her hard. She immediately imagined herself and Beca on their way to pick up their kids from pre-school, and to then take them out for a surprise ice-cream.

A distant voice brings Chloe back to reality. For the first time she notices her fingers intertwined with Beca's but they don't stay long that way. The warmth of the other hand disappears and for the first time the words that were said reach her. "Oh my goodness Emily are you alright?" Beca is already running off and kneeling next to the young brunette.

"Are you her uhm mother?" The young paramedic looks uncomfortable asking the question and it makes Chloe chuckle. "No, I'm not her... did you just say mother?" Beca's eyebrow raises in a ridiculously funny way. "I'm sorry m'am but I h-" Beca cuts the young man off and rolls her eyes. "First of all I could be her sister at the most, second I'm her guardian." The paramedic sits back slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Emily, can you tell me how bad it is?"

The young man nods his head but doesn't dare to make eye-contact with Beca. "It's not so bad, she uhm she'll need to stay of off it for at least a week she'll be totally fine. If the pain is too bad you can take some painkillers and when you start walking again take it easy, don't do to much at once." Beca nods her head while listening to the boy in the purest of concentration, scared to miss something.

Beca shakes the boy's hand as he gets up and then shifts her full attention to Emily. "Alright kiddo, seeing as Chloe and I are way shorter than you and Benji easily matches your hight you'll have to count on him for support." Benji nods and leans down to help Emily up from the floor. The tall brunette wraps her right arm around Benji and carefully stands up on her left foot. "Alright, you guys go towards the entrance and I'll meet you there with the car."

Chloe want to follow Beca but the brunette stops her. "It's not that I don't want you with me or something but uhm could you, maybe, I don't know stay with them? Make sure no one else gets... hurt?" Chloe can see the guilt in her girlfriend's eyes and it pains her to see her like this. "Sure, here is the key, and we'll see you out front." With a tightlipped smile Beca speeds walks towards the entrance and a few minutes later she's out of sight.

* * *

Emily and Benji slowly reach the entrance of the zoo, Chloe walking patiently behind them. Emily has been awfully quiet but Chloe is so deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice. The brunette gives Benji a sign to stop and taps Chloe on her shoulder. "Everything alright Emily? Are you in a lot of pain?" Emily shakes her head. "No, I just… I wanted to know…" She takes a deep breath and casts her eyes down to the floor. "Is Beca mad at me? I mean, she could barely look me in the eyes earlier and I'm scared that she's furious."

"Oh sweetie, no." Chloe gently urges Emily's head up so the young girl looks at her. "Beca is not angry with you, she's worried… Actually I think she's more mad at herself really. She feels guilty about what happened to you." Emily's head cocks to the side in confusion. "Chloe is right, Em. Beca is very protective over her family and you're now part of it. She will blame herself because she couldn't protect you. She really cares about you."

A single tear rolls down Emily's cheek and a gentle smile starts to form on her face. "Is everything alright? Em?" Beca's voice startles everyone because they didn't notice her walk up to them. Beca barely has time to brace herself for Emily, who leaps into her arms, clinging to her for dear life. "Whoa, Em what's going on? W-why are you crying?" Emily just squeezes her guardian tighter and Beca lets it happen and gently squeezes the younger girl as well.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	40. Chapter 40

**What's up fanfiction universe! How is everyone's Monday going?**

 **Anyways, I have some exciting news :D I got an awesome job offer and I'll be moving to another country (Greece :DDD) in 2 weeks time. So updating will be slow but I'll be doing my best! I hope that once I get settled I'll be able to update more often again! Please be patient with me, I'm really trying to get everything updated, I'm working on a new For Good chapter as we speak so keep an eye out for that if you're reading that story as well! my next update after that will probably be a new one shot :)))**

 **Have a great week and write you later you awesome nerds!**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 40**

Emily lets out a heavy sigh. Ever since she twisted her foot at the zoo she has been banned to the couch, and isn't allowed to do anything except for watching TV, reading or write in her song book. She has been bored out of her mind. Usually it wasn't so bad because either Beca, Chloe or Benji would stay with het and distract her. Today though, all three of them had to be at Red Sun Studios. Beca had a meeting with a potential new client, Benji was doing his internship with Jesse and Chloe still has to run the entire company.

With a loud grumble, Emily's stomach decides to announce that it is hungry and definitely time to eat. The young brunette looks around to see if there's any food left behind around her but unfortunately she had finished the last cookie half an hour ago. She contemplate three options: first she thinks about calling Beca to maybe ask her to bring over some food but she quickly scraps that idea from her mind because she doesn't want to disturb her if she's still in her meeting. Secondly she could just wait until someone comes around, they never make her stay alone for long but today she couldn't be sure how long it could still be. Her third and most probable option is to hop over to the kitchen and grab something herself.

The more she thinks about it, the more she convinces herself that the third option is the best option. So she carefully pulls the blanket of her body and gently lifts her leg of the pillow it was resting on. She shuffles closer to the edge of the couch and puts her weight on her left foot and pushed herself up to stand. It takes her a few seconds to find her balance but once she found it, and is confident enough to take the first leap, she carefully hops over to the kitchen. She leans against the countertop to catch her breath. _Maybe I should start going to the gym with Beca._

Once she completely caught her breath she hops over to the fridge and opens it to take a look inside. She finds some bread, tomatoes, cheese and ham so she takes them out so she can make herself a sandwich. The creation turns out to be great but the young girl hadn't exactly thought everything through. How was she going to bring the plate to the living room so she could eat it? There wasn't any chairs or table in the kitchen so eating it there wasn't an option. And to top it off she was getting tired of standing on one foot for this long. Emily figures that the only way she could manage is to hold the sandwich down on the plate and hop back to the couch. If anyone would see her right now they would laugh and she would probably laugh with them.

She manages to pass the kitchen door and everything seems to go well until… until she trips over the edge of the carpet. The young girl braces herself for the inevitable fall. She squeezes her eyes shut and her entire world slows down. Somewhere in the distance she hears the plate she was holding crash on the floor, breaking into pieces. _Beca is going to be so mad at me._ In a failing attempt to shield herself from the fall, she holds out her arms and kicks her right foot up in attempt not to hurt it even more. Her heart is pounding heavily and the adrenaline rush is almost to hard to handle. And she waits, she waits for the fall, she waits for the thud, the pain… but none of it comes. Everything around her is silent. Slowly Emily starts to feel her surroundings. She feels two strong arms hold her tight, she can smell the sweet cinnamon perfume that belongs to...

Emily's eyes shoot open and she looks straight into the safe and protective metallic blue eyes that are Beca's. "Beca?!" The older brunette chuckles as she looks at the young girl's shocked face. "Hi Em." Emily lets out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. "You ok there, warrior?" Beca asks with a smile. There is no hint of anger in her voice and it makes Emily visibly relax. "Y-you're home?" The young brunette stammers, still not entirely sure of how to react. "Yeah, we all finished work and I wanted to surprise you by picking you up to take you up to Stacie's for lunch. But imagine my surprise when I walk in and find the couch empty and see you hopping into the room with a sandwich?" Emily casts her eyes down in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh sweetie, that's alright. I should have called to tell you I was on my way." Beca helps Emily stand fully upright and helps her to the couch. "Why don't you give me 5 minutes to clean up the plate and I'll help you to your room so you can get changed?" Emily nods with a slight frown as she looks down at the broken plate. "Alright, I'll be right back." Beca walks into the kitchen and walks out a few moments later with a duster. She cleans up the pieces in a matter of minutes. Once she's satisfied she walks back to the couch and helps Emily back up. Of course the notion that the young girl is too quiet doesn't escape the older brunette but she lets it go for the time being.

Beca helps Emily into her room, and onto the bed. "Do you need anything?" She asks before making her way to the door. "Oh, no thank you, I'll manage to get dressed." Emily says quietly. "Ok, uhm if you need anything give me a shout. I'll go get dressed as well and then we'll wait for Chloe to come pick us up." Seeing that she won't get a reaction from Emily, Beca turns around and closes the door behind her with a sigh. She goes to her own room and changes into a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a blue flannel on top. When she's done she returns to the living room and pulls out the vacuum cleaner and goes over the spot when the plate broke not too long ago. She's almost certain she cleaned everything up but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Shortly after Beca has put the vacuum cleaner back into it's original cupboard space the doorbell rings through the apartment. She slides towards the door on her socks and opens it with a smile. "Hey Becs." Chloe's smile easily matches Beca's as she speaks with a chipper voice. "Where's Emily?" She asks when she doesn't see the young brunette on the couch. "She's in her room, I'll go get her." Before running off Beca pecks her girlfriend gently on her lips and leaves the redhead behind with a goofy smile.

"Em, can I come in?" Beca gently knocks on the door but doesn't get answer so she tries again. "Emily?... Em, I'm coming in." Beca pushes the door open and freezes when she sees the young girl before her. Emily is silently crying while writing frantically on a piece of paper, another 4 scattered at her feet, fully filled with her handwriting. The young brunette doesn't even notice Beca's presence, even when Beca kneels down before her and picks up the pages to read what's written on them.

 _I'm sorry for breaking the plate.  
I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you.  
I'm sorry!_

The same words keep on repeating until the page is full. Beca looks up at Emily with a pained expression and gently takes the girl's hand and pulls her into her own body. Emily easily lets herself be guided into the touch. The two stay in that positions for god knows how long but neither noticed Chloe in the doorway with her own tears threatening to spill. She wanted to come in and check if Beca needed help but decided to stay quiet for the other two girls sakes.

Beca clears her throat slight so she can catch Emily's attention. "Em, sweetie, I need you to listen to me very carefully." They separate from the hug and Emily looks down at a kneeling Beca. "I am not mad about the broken plate, and I'm definitely not mad about you deciding to make a sandwich on your own. I think I know why you did it and I appreciate it." Beca runs soothing circles on Emily's knee and smile up to her with kind eyes. "Knowing me I would have done the same thing." A small smile starts tugging at Emily's lips which in turn makes Beca smile even more. "And can you, yes you in the doorway stop staring and join the inevitable hug." Beca says with fake annoyance and Chloe doesn't let anyone tell her twice.

* * *

The three girls finally make it into the car. Chloe had called Aubrey to tell her that they would be late. Aubrey didn't mind and told them to be careful on the road. Chloe just rolls her eyes at how silly the two brunettes are being together. She doesn't mind though because she loves hearing them both laugh. The three of them are currently singing along to 'don't stop believing' by Journey, when Chloe gets a call from Aubrey.

 ***Phone Call***

 **Chloe:** "Hi Bree, we're almost there."

 **Aubrey:** "Oh, that's great! I wanted to ask if you could pick up some wine? We just found out that we're out."

 **Chloe:** "Of course, we'll hop into the store for you. Did you need red or white wine?"

 **Aubrey:** "Red please."

 **Chloe:** "Alright, we'll see you soon."

 **Aubrey:** "See you soon Chlo."

 ***End Phone Call***

Beca looks at Chloe for a brief second before focusing on the road again. "Becs, can we-" Chloe gets cut of with a chuckle. "There's a mini market not far from here, we can go there. Stacie really likes the wine there." Chloe grins brightly. "Oh and while were there, Em do you need anything? You kind of finished off everything in the cupboards." Poor Emily's face turns bright red in embarrassment. "Uhm w-well I uhm, no thank you." Beca lets out a bouldering laugh. "Em, I know you want something tell me because we're at the store." Just as Beca says that she turns into the parking. "Those chocolate chip cookies were nice?" Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "Are you asking me or telling me?" Beca turns off the engine with a chuckle. "Chocolate chip cookies for Emily, do you need anything Chlo?" The redhead shakes head so Beca gets out of the car, popping her head back inside quickly. "I'm leaving the car key here and I'll back in 15 minutes." The brunette gets shooed off and she leaves with a chuckle.

Just like promised Beca is back a little over 15 minutes later. She opens the back door and hands Emily 2 bags. While the brunette gets herself situated behind the wheel Emily looks through them. "Uhm Beca?" The older brunette hums to show that she heard Emily. "Did Stacie call you to buy more stuff?" Chloe turns her head towards the back seat. "No, I bought some extra things to fill the cupboard. You seemed to enjoy the raisin cookies as well so I got some of those and I bought Chloe some snicker doodles ." Beca says casually as she pulls out of the parking lot. "Why don't you hand Chloe the bag with the wines and text Benji to bring his old crutches down. I still can't believe it took us so long to think of them." The last part she more or less mutters to herself. "Ok, how long of a drive do we still have?" Emily asks while handing Chloe the bag. "Around 10 minutes." Emily texts Benji the information and sits back comfortably in her seat. _So this is what a real family is like._

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES  
FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SNEEK PEAKS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS –katelides**


	41. Chapter 41

**You guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have not forgotten about this or my other stories, it's just been really crazy and I have been doing some crazy hour at work so writing hasn't been easy. I promise I'll try to keep up with it all as much as possible!**

 **Anyway, enough of my babbling... enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 41**

The sound of laughter, and forks and knives scraping on plates are filling Stacie's living room. Beca had been very pleasantly surprised to see May and had questioned her for 20 minutes about her life. Yet in all this time nor Beca nor Chloe had questioned the occasion why they were all there, but Aubrey and Stacie could feel the dreadful question coming, so with one look to each other Aubrey decides speaks up.

"I know you're wondering why we asked you to come down here today and I think maybe it's time to tell you." Chloe puts her cutlery down and Beca can sense her girlfriend being nervous all of a sudden. "Is uhm, is everything alright?" Beca asks carefully, pushing her plate closer to the middle of the table, looking at Stacie and Aubrey's faces. "Oh yeah, no, everything is fine, we just have some uhm how do I put this... interesting news?" Aubrey says while looking at Stacie for some help.

The brunette gently nods her head. "Yeah Becs, it's nothing to be worried about." She says with an reassuring smile. "So what's the 'interesting' news?" Chloe asks with a nervous chuckle. "So uh, you know that May came here for a visit, right?" Everyone around the table nods their head. "And that she has been working on a prototype for an implant that might help me walk again." Again everyone nods their head. "Well, I signed the consent forms, and at the end of the week I'll be admitted to the hospital to insert the implant in my spinal chord."

The room stays quiet for a brief minute and it makes Aubrey terribly nervous. Suddenly Chloe lets out a heavy, relieved breath. "Bree, you have no idea how happy I am for you." She says smiling brightly. "But if you scare me like that ever again I will never forgive you." The redhead says semi serious, eliciting a short laugh from the group. "That is great news indeed." Beca adds with a smile while May just smiles at the interaction between the 4 adults.

"Well May, I didn't think I would ever have an opportunity to walk again and now there's a slight chance and I want to thank you for that." Aubrey says while raising her glass up to the raven haired woman. May just waves the compliment away with a genuine warm smile. "Don't mention it Aubrey, I'm glad I can try to help you." Emily raises her own - juice - glass and says, "To a new start and a successful recovery." The rest quickly follows her lead and they all say their cheers as they clink their glasses.

"Well, on another happy note..." Stacie starts. "... we received a letter from Barden University, inviting us to a huge Bellas reunion." Chloe lets out a squeal that made Beca laugh. The redhead had been over the moon when she received the letter that morning, Beca had just shrugged as she hadn't even opened hers. She didn't really care about all the fuss since she never really had been a Bella, she only helped the Bellas out with the music while Stacie was a Bella.

"I can't wait to go, I haven't seen most of the girls since... since they left actually." Beca notices the sad, distant look on her girlfriend's face so she takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "Hey, not everyone stays close after college, you can't blame yourself for it." Chloe shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "The Bellas that we were a part of, before finding new Bellas to train, hated us. They always berated us for ruining their shot at wining the ICCA's." Chloe explains.

Beca raises her brow not really understanding how throwing up was something to be hated for, especially when you didn't do it. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You were so strict with us but eventually you loosened the reign a bit, I just don't remember why." Stacie chimes into the conversation. Chloe looks at Aubrey to continue the story so the blonde takes a deep breath before actually saying something.

Emily had perched herself on the edge of her chair, this was going to tell her so much about the people she hoped one day she could call family. "At the ICCA final the year before Chloe and I were supposed to be graduating I threw up all over the first 3 rows because I was so stressed out about singing a solo in front of all those people." The blonde takes a deep breath trying to find the words to continue her story. "When we started to recruit the new Bellas we had already strayed a lot from tradition and I couldn't lose more structure by using new music so I kept the Bellas in a tight line."

Beca nods her head in understanding. "I changed my mind after we got the news we could go to the finals and I listened to, what I now know to be one of your mixes, Stacie had left me back then and decided to use that. I actually never got to thank you for that." Aubrey says with a kind smile directed at Beca. "You're welcome Aubrey, I was trying to help a friend out."

The table stays quiet for a bit, until Emily breaks the silence with a soft voice. "Uhm can I ask something about all of this? Something is not really making any sense." Beca looks past Chloe straight at the young brunette and cocks her head to the side. "I uh I-I mean I just..." Beca cuts Emily off with a gentle smile. "Em relax, you can ask us anything." Emily awkwardly smiles back and tries not to talk herself out of asking her initial question.

The brunette finally takes a deep breath while 6 pairs of eyes are on her, waiting for the question. "O-ok,..." She starts shakily. "... if I uh if I remember correctly, you told me that you met Chloe at a coffee shop and you two met at a club." The four concerning nod their heads in agreement. "So uh how come now you're telling us that you actually met in college?" Emily finally asks.

Beca looks at her friends and sees that she'll be the one doing the answering. "Well, I actually never was a part of the Bellas and I only started going to some rehearsals to help the girls out in Stacie's second year so I never met Aubrey and Chloe. Stacie kind of bribed me into all that stuff so I kept coming back and actually helped out as much as I could." Emily lets out a soft 'oh' as the little piece of the puzzle seems to fit.

"And when I went to Barden and became a Bella I was going through a faze and had coloured my hair blonde and wore nerdy glasses. If you see some pictures from back then you wouldn't be able to recognise me so it actually was no surprise Aubrey didn't."

Aubrey laughs with a shrug. "But I did recognise Aubrey though, and if it weren't for my still raging crush on her from back then, I probably would have just told her that night but I wanted to get to know the non Bella captain Aubrey and that's how I fell in love with her." Stacie explains simply, eliciting a sweet 'aw' from Emily.

As if the sound prompted a memory jug, Stacie's face lights up when she remembers something from the past. "Oh my god Becs I completely forgot you did become a real part of the Bellas when you fell in for Denise in our sophomore year and we won." Beca groans loudly and tries to hide her face in her hands.

"You sang acapella?" Chloe asks, her voice filled with surprise. "Yeah, but only competitions, I never had the time to go to all the rehearsals." Beca answers with a shrug. "Why?" May asks feeling a bit lost. "Oh uhm yeah I was doing 2 jobs while doing online classes while spending time with Benji. I kind of didn't have the time."

May casts her eyes down in embarrassment, she had forgotten how hard Beca's life has been. "Oh no, May don' worry about it. I will never complain about having to do all of that, if I had to do it all over again I would do it the exact same way." Beca gently smiles at the woman and nods her head oh so slightly to try and make her point get across.

"So in short, Beca over here is a honorary Bella but she'll never admit it." Stacie says with a coy grin spread across her face and in a low attempt to lighten the mood again. Beca manages to throw a piece of bread against her best friend and lets out a laugh. "Oh now you _have_ to come to the reunion Becs."

Beca raises her brow in amusement. "What makes you think I was invited in the first place?" The brunette asks teasingly. "Well, I might have seen the Barden University letter at your place." Chloe answers with a shrug. "And even if you hadn't received the letter I would be taking you, Emily and Benji anyway."

A barely audible 'yes' is heard from both Benji and Emily, which makes Beca roll her eyes. "Fine, I guess I would have been roped into this anyway." Stacie lets out a laugh and throws the piece of bread back at Beca. "I just knew you'd be going." Beca just glares at her best friend. "Oh stop it Beca, I know you can't wait to see the girls again, it's been too long since we've see everyone."

"Stacie, we saw Amy, Lilly and CR not too long ago. No one know what Jessica and Ashley did with their lives. Flo owns a juice truck that we go to every Saturday and the rest is sitting right here." Beca crosses her arms and knows she made a point. "Actually, Jessica and Ashely are working at the law firm I'm working at so we've all been close yet never kept in touch." Aubrey says with a thoughtful expression.

Chloe's face lights up with an idea springing to mind. "Hey, why don't we text everyone about the reunion and make sure everyone goes so we can catch up?" Aubrey and Stacie instantly like the idea. Benji, Emily and May have no idea what to say while Beca ignores it and is typing away on her phone. Just as Stacie wants to tell Beca off about her behaviour, 3 phones chime simultaneously.

 ***Whats App Chat***

 _Beca Mitchell added Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad and 6 others to the BU Bellas group chat_

 **Beca:** Whats up weirdos... You guys probably don't remember me and all but I thought since the BU reunion is coming up it would be a good excuse to catch up. Who is joining us?

 **Fat Amy:** I'm in you skinny bitches!

 **Cynthia Rose:** Hell yeah!

 **Jessica & Ashley:** Count us in :D

 **Flo:** I can use some time off.

 **Lilly:** Now I can dig up the dead bodies...

 **Beca:** Uhm Lilly? What are you talking about?

 **Fat Amy:** I swear the little one works for me but she still freaks the hell out of me...

 **Chloe:** BELLAS REUNION! Can't wait to see everyone

 **Aubrey:** It's a nice bonding experience. We'll sing again and remember the good ol' days.

 **Stacie:** We've got to participate for the riff off!

 **Fat Amy:** HELL YEAH

 **Cynthia Rose:** Maybe for once we'll win...

 **Chloe:** You guys, lets just have fun

 **Stacie:** So it's settled, we'll be having an awesome Bellas reunion in October.

 ***End Whats App Group Chat***

Aubrey, Stacie Chloe and Beca are grinning at each other. Yeah, this was going to be a very interesting adventure.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!  
REVIEWS = HAPPY ME  
HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	42. Chapter 42

**I usually don't care about hate comments and honestly it doesn't bother me one bit. But I do need to know for the people that read the story out there (or the one that STILL read the story) if it's just one person with this issue or everyone.**

 **Since it seems someone has quite the problem with the fact that I make Beca call Chloe 'princess'. Apparently it's sickening? I would really like to know if everyone thinks so, if it's really that sickening and annoying… Because if most people do I will stop using that in my story.**

 **Thank you very much in advance for helping me out with this.**

* * *

 **Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 42**

Chloe is nervously pacing in her office and keeps checking her phone every few seconds. Luckily no one could see her at this very moment. Or more specifically, she's happy Beca is too busy in the recording studio with Emily to see her freak out.

Today is the day her best friend would go under for the surgery that might help her walk again. Even though there is a 45 percent chance that the surgery will work there is still a big chance it won't. That's what actually scares her the most. The possibility that her best friend might not walk again. What if this entire trial leads to more disappointment than Aubrey can bare? Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. No matter how many happy thoughts go through her mind, the doubt keeps gnawing at her. She has always been there for the blonde, and now she has to wait until either the hospital or Stacie call her.

Chloe is so into her own thoughts that she doesn't notice the door of her office opening slowly, no surprise there either since she missed the knock on her door as well. The redhead lets out a shrill yelp when she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Whoa, relax Chlo, it's just me." Chloe's yelp subsides as Beca's voice fills her ears.

"B-Beca?" The brunette really wants to chuckle at the adorableness in front of her, yet she also knows how stressed out her girlfriend has been the past few days. Especially since last night when Aubrey was admitted to the hospital. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry about Aubrey, she's in great hands." Beca slowly steps closer to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around the redhead's waist. Chloe quickly wraps her own arms Beca's neck.

"Why don't we go and grab some herbal tea with the kids and give Stacie a call so she can give us an update, huh?" Chloe takes a minute to think about the proposal and nods her head slowly when she realizes it would be for the best. "I guess it would be better if we did that, I think I'm gonna go crazy if I stay inside much longer." She mumbles into the brunette's hair.

"Ok, princess, why don't you go grab Benji from the break room and I'll go get Emily from the recording booth? She can really use a break, that song really hit her hard while recording." Beca takes a deep breath before slowly letting go of her girlfriend. "Let's meet up in the hallway in let's say 10 minutes, is that okay with you?" Chloe flashes a warm smile at the brunette. She keeps forgetting how caring Beca is, it warms her heart more each passing day."That's a great idea."

Beca presses a gentle kiss on Chloe's cheek and walks out of the office to get Emily. Chloe follows soon after and goes to get Benji. She finds him sitting at Jesse's desk doing some paperwork. "Hi Benji, do you want to join Beca, Emily and I for something to drink?" She asks with a smile. "Sure, I just need to finish up this email, and I'm good to go." Chloe laughs to herself. She can't believe how much Benji and Beca are alike.

"Oh, Chloe?" Chloe hums to show the young boy that she heard him. "We received an email about that meeting Beca was in at the beginning of the week, they're in, they want Beca to produce the next album." The redhead's jaw drops, this is amazing news, this could be the brunette's big break. "There is one catch though." Chloe's smile drops instantly. "They want to record the album in New York."

Chloe nods her head slowly. It's not a big surprise that some artists want to record somewhere else because it's easier for them. "Oh, uhm, that's a decision Beca will have to make," Chloe says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "We'll just have to support her when she does." She adds. "Support whom?"

Beca's voice startles the redhead who jumps up. "Whoa, Chlo, are you sure you're alright today? Maybe I should take you home?" The brunette's voice is filled with worry. "Yeah, no, I'm fine, I just didn't hear you coming, I'm alright." Beca raises her brow but stays quiet. "Okay? Anyway, let us go get something to drink, and I'll give Stacie a call while we're at it."

Everyone agrees, and they all make their way down with the elevator. Emily and Benji quietly talk about the academic year that is starting up soon while Beca and Chloe stay silently side by side, both looking down. Beca is busy on her phone and Chloe is picking at her fingernails. The redhead only moves when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

 **[From] Beca 12:34**

 _Are you mad at me for scaring you, twice?_

Chloe looks up with a curious look and sees Beca already looking at her with a worried expression.

 **[From] Chloe 12:36**

 _Of course not, I'm just… worried I guess, there's just a lot going on_

 **[From] Beca 12:38**

 _Is that all that's bothering you?_

Chloe is ready to type 'yes' as an answer but her own conscience stops her so she start typing something else instead.

 **[From] Chloe 12:41**

 _Can we talk in private later? I'm going to be selfish because I just need you for myself for a while…_

"Hey kids, why don't you guys walk ahead and grab a table and some drinks? We'll be in, in a moment." Beca's voice is gentle, and the two youngsters don't argue at all and just walk ahead. Meanwhile, the brunette stops her girlfriend. "Chlo, what's going on? I'm starting to get really worried about you now."

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh. "It's nothing, just something stupid." Beca rolls her eyes. "Nothing is stupid baby, tell me what's bothering you." Chloe takes a deep breath. "Remember that meeting you had with those managers?" Beca nods and waits for Chloe to continue. "They sent us an email today, telling us that they want you to produce the next album." Beca's jaw drops and walks up to Chloe, picks her up and twirls her around.

"Oh my god, isn't that great news? Why are you so worried about it?" Beca asks once she puts her girlfriend down. "They want you to record the album in New York." Chloe breathes out. "Oh, a-and you don't think that's a good idea?" The brunette asks, not really understanding the bad thing in this situation. "No, no it's not that, it's just… I'm scared… What if you find someone else in New York and you decide to stay there?"

Beca lets out a breath filled with aw. "Oh sweety, I would never find anyone who is more perfect for me than you. You are the one I need, and if it would make you feel better I will decline the offer of working with-" The brunette doesn't get a chance to finish her sentiment as Chloe's lips crash into hers. The brunette smiles into the kiss, feeling her girlfriend relax for the first time in days.

The two break the kiss naturally and gaze into each other's eyes. "I would never want you to give up your talent and dreams for me Becs, I just want to spend some alone time with you." Chloe stops for a brief pause that turns into a longer one.

"Chlo, why didn't you just tell me? Is it because of Aubrey or… or is it because I haven't paid much attention to your needs? If that's it, then please give me a chance to make up to you, I swear I can do better."

Beca begins to hyperventilate, her back hitting the wall behind her as she gets lightheaded. "Beca?!" Chloe screams out, rushing to her girlfriend's side. Noticing the heavy breathing, she knows the brunette has a panic attack.

"Becs, I need you to listen. Take a deep breath, and then breathe out." Chloe watches closely as Beca seems to listen to her, taking a deep breath. "Everything will be ok, you'll be just fine. I'm here for you." It takes the brunette a few minutes to calm down, but when she eventually does, tears flow down her cheeks.

The brunette slumps into her girlfriend and curls into her side. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Chloe cuts her girlfriend off gently by holding her as possible. "It's alright, it's to your fault, we will work through this, together."

The two stay on the floor for a few more minutes until Beca stands up, wiping her tears away. "Uhm yeah, sorry about that, we should uhm, we should get going towards the coffee shop." Chloe follows the brunette's lead with a confused expression on her face. "Beca, can we talk about this?"

"We'll talk later. First, we have to make sure Aubrey is alright." Beca doesn't give Chloe another chance to question her and walks away. Chloe is left behind, puzzled about the entire ordeal. How can someone have a panic attack and then walk away as if nothing happened? There is so much they would have to talk about. "You coming? Our drinks have been ordered already." Chloe quickly moves towards the exit of the building and follows Beca.

* * *

Emily laughs at a stupid joke Benji just told her when she hears a soft buzz coming from Benji's jacket pocket that is draped around her shoulders. "Benji, you have someone calling you." She says grabbing the phone and handing it to him. "It's Stacie…" Benji says, and he quickly answers his phone.

*Phone Call*

 **Benji:** "Stacie? Is everything alright?

 **Stacie:** "Yeah everything is fine, Beca isn't picking up her phone and I wanted to say that Aubrey is out of surgery.

 **Benji:** "That's great news, do they know if she'll walk?"

 **Stacie:** "I haven't spoken to May yet, she went to get cleaned up, she told me to call you guys so you can come to the hospital."

 **Benji:** "I'll tell them and we'll be on our way."

 **Stacie:** "Great, I'll be waiting for you."

 **Benji:** "See you in a bit."

*End Phone Call*

Benji looks up at his girlfriend with a hopeful expression. "Aubrey's out of surgery lets get Beca's coffee and Chloe's tea and go to the hospital." Emily nods and gets up from her seat in excitement. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." Benji chuckles at his girlfriend's excitement, loving her more with each passing second. "Alright, I think I see them coming out of the building, let's get to them and go to the hospital."

The couple walks out, each carrying a cup. They reach Beca and Chloe halfway. "Stacie just called, and Aubrey is out of surgery, she told us to go to the hospital," Benji says in a hurry, trying to push Beca towards the direction where the car is parked. "Whoa, ok Benji, we're going and uh why did Stacie call you and not me?" Beca asks a bit hurt. "She did, you didn't answer. Now go." He says with sass to his tone.

Beca raises her brow in amusement, at her cousin's sass. "Alright, let's tone it down big guy, the car is right there, now stop pushing." Beca sidesteps the boy with an eye roll. "Get in the car, we'll be there soon." The two youngest almost leap into the car while Beca holds the door for Chloe. "Hey Chlo, I'm sorry about before, we'll talk about this later, I promise."

Chloe nods with a smile. "It was my fault Becs, and talk about everything will do us both good. " The redhead cups the brunette's cheek and Beca leans into the touch. "You have no idea how much I needed this, your touch I mean." Beca lets out a heavy sigh. "Get in, we're running late to see your best friend wake up."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	43. Chapter 43

**Good Or Bad Luck: Chapter 43**

The group meets Stacie in the waiting room. The tall brunette lets out a relieved breath when she sees her best friend walking up to her. "Thank god you're here." She rushes out while wrapping the other brunette in a tight hug. "I don't know what to do, or think…" Stacie whispers.

"Whoa, Stace, take a deep breath and let's sit down, ok?" Beca leads her best friend towards some chairs in the room and makes her sit down. "When you feel up to it, start from the beginning, and tell me what's going on." Stacie takes a deep breath and tries to listen to her best friend but her fears keep taking over. What if the surgery went really bad and Aubrey is dead?

Beca notices the expressions on her best friend's face change from bad to worse so she steps in. "Ok, Stace, Aubrey will be fine. I just need to know what has been said before, I know that you love her and that right now you're scared, but she's strong, and May would never let anything happen to her."

Stacie manages to take a deep breath and looks up into her best friends eyes. "May came out after the surgery and it looked like something was wrong. She walked straight past me and when I tried to talk to her she just blew me off… I don't know what to think… I'm scared Beca, I'm really scared."

Beca tries to think of the right words to say but nothing seems to be right enough. She doesn't really get much time because Chloe is rapidly tapping her on her shoulder, so she turns around and sees her girlfriend staring off in the distance, not stopping her tapping. This, of course, catches Stacie's attention, so she looks back towards the place the redhead is looking and sees May standing at the desk, signing some papers.

Beca doesn't get a chance to fully apprehend what's happening but before she knows it, she's left sitting on the floor while her friends run off, and bombard their friend and doctor with millions of questions. The brunette gets up from the floor with help from Benji and Emily, and they make their way up to the three.

She can hear bits and pieces from the questions but doesn't really catch a whole sentence.

"Stacie, Chloe…" Hearing Beca's authoritative voice, the two stop talking instantly and awkwardly take a step back, quietly apologizing to May. "It's alright girls. I understand. I shouldn't have blown you off before either, I'm sorry." May sighs slightly before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I have news about Aubrey. She did great during the surgery, she's back in her room and should be waking up soon."

The news instantly puts a smile on Stacie's face. "When can we see her?" Chloe asks, just as impatient as her best friend's girlfriend. "You can go up to her room now, she'll be glad to see you when you wake up," May says when she steps aside to give her friends a free passage to the hospital rooms.

Beca hesitates slightly and lets her friends go first before turning back to May. "Don't get me wrong, I don't really know you that well. But I do know Stacie, and if something is wrong and you're not telling us, she'll be devastated." The brunette says calmly.

"I understand, but there is no need to worry. I blew Stacie off by accident before. There was something that had to be checked with our department in New York, and I was in a hurry. I promise you that the surgery went fine, now we just need to pray that the implant worked." May explains.

Beca nods her head with a not so convincing smile but lets it go for now. "Why don't you go see Aubrey as well? I'll join you girls in a bit, I want to freshen up a bit first." Beca agrees with the doctor and leaves in the same direction as her best friend and girlfriend went not too long ago.

* * *

It has been three hours since Aubrey was brought into her room. Beca had sent the 'kids' to the cafeteria and told them to hang out there for a while, and that she would come and get them when Aubrey would wake up.

Stacie has been alternating between pacing and sitting by the blonde's side, gently squeezing her hand. Beca, on the other hand, was sitting in a corner, watching her best friend worry and her girlfriend trying to figure out what to say.

It's almost four hours later when the first signs of Aubrey waking up are happening. Chloe and Stacie are instantly standing by her side, encouraging the blonde to wake up. Beca watches the two women for a moment and then decides to go get May.

It doesn't take her long as she finds the doctor already walking up towards the room. "Hey Beca, how's everyone doing?" She asks with a smile. "Everyone is fine, Aubrey is waking up as we speak, I think Stacie is helping her through it."

May smiles warmly and looks over Beca's shoulder at the door. "You should go in there, I'm going to warn the kids that she's waking up," Beca says with a smile of her own, before walking away towards the stairs that would lead her to Emily and Benji.

Beca finds the two love birds almost instantly somewhere in the back of the cafeteria, holding hands and quietly talking to each other. She makes her way towards them and clears her throat when she reaches the table. "Aubrey is waking up." She says slightly louder than a whisper. "How is she?" Benji asks. "Not sure yet, we'll find out once she's fully awake."

"Can we go see her?" Emily asks carefully. "Sure, but we need to make sure we don't overwhelm her while we are in there." The teenagers quickly agree and then get up to follow Beca up to Aubrey's room.

When the three are about to reach the room, Stacie almost storms out with a huff, Chloe following her soon after with a worried expression. Beca doesn't hesitate and straight out walks up to them. "What happened?" She asks Chloe. "Aubrey kicked us out of the room. That's what happened." Stacie answers instead, with a sour look on her face.

Looking at Chloe for something more of an explanation, but no luck. "Alright, Stace, maybe she just needed to talk to May for a moment." Beca tries to calm down her best friend but to no avail. "What can be so difficult that I would not be able to understand it, huh? I bet something happened during the surgery and they're just not telling us." Stacie spits back angrily.

Beca wants to jump in and try to convince her best friend that it isn't true but gets beaten to it by May. "The surgery went just fine, Stacie. It's the implant that worries her, she's worried about what would happen if it doesn't work." The raven-haired woman quickly explains. "I told her that with or without the implant she would most likely walk again. The implant should, in the best case scenario, stimulate her muscles to help her regain her mobility faster. This implant is still in its beginning stages so we're not even sure if it will actually work."

Stacie takes in a deep breath, trying to figure out what she could say to Aubrey when she goes back inside. Yet nothing seems to sound right in her head. "I uh I need to talk to her. To tell her everything will be alright." The tallest brunette doesn't even seem to acknowledge her friends around her. She walks around them, straight into the room.

Aubrey looks up from her phone when Stacie enters. The blonde slouches back into her pillow, not really feeling up to having a confrontation about her feelings. Stacie instantly notices the movement and the facial expression on her girlfriend's face and lets out a heavy sigh. "Bree, can we please talk?"

Stacie takes a hesitant step closer to the bed but stops when she doesn't get an answer. "Please, we need to be able to talk about this." The brunette's voice is on the brink of being desperate. "There is nothing to say. I might walk again. I might never walk again. We knew that before the surgery, so nothing has changed." Aubrey says, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Give it some time Bree. You will start physiotherapy again and maybe the implant will start wo-" Stacie gets cut off by a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure if…" Stacie notices a tear rolling down her girlfriend's cheek. She instantly rushes to the blonde's side and grabs her hand. "Babe, I promise that no matter, whatever happens, I'll always be by your side. We will make it through."

"N-no, y-you can't promise that," Aubrey says, trying to hold in her tears. "What? Of course, I can. I love you Aubrey, and I will never leave you." Aubrey can hear the sincerity in Stacie's voice, but something still doesn't let her believe it. "I appreciate it Stacie but…" After taking a deep breath she continues. " I think that maybe it's best for us to take some time apart, and figure out what we need… _Whom_ we need."

Stacie lets go of Aubrey's hand in shock. "Wait, a-are yo-, are you breaking up with me?" She asks, her knees trembling as she takes a step backward. "I don't know what we're doing Stacie, I can't give you the life you deserve and I'd rather figure things out on my own, instead of stringing you along in false hope."

The last words broke something in Stacie, nothing in the world could have ever hurt her more than this moment. She just stares at the blonde, not knowing what to say. It takes her a few minutes to figure out what she could say but it feels like hours. "If that's what you want then fine, but I am not giving up on us. I'll give you your space but I will never give up on our love."

Not really giving Aubrey another chance to say something about it, Stacie leaves the room where she's met with five worried faces. "I uh, I need to go." She quickly mutters before rushing off and disappearing down the stairs. Beca and Chloe share a look and know what they have to do.

Chloe rushes into her best friend's hospital room, while Beca runs towards the direction her best friend went to. The brunette comes back a few minutes later when she realizes she left Benji and Emily by the door. "Sorry, I got worried and forgot that-" Benji cuts her off with a laugh. "Don't worry, we'll wait here for Chloe, now go after Stacie, she needs you." Beca doesn't need to be told twice and rushes down the stairs.

* * *

Chloe stares at her best friend, not sure whether she should be angry with her, or try and comfort hurt. The redhead is extremely confused about everything as she watches her friend cry her eyes out. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asks gently. Aubrey nods her head as she tries to wipe away her tears.

The redhead slowly makes way towards the bed and sits down next to her. "Bree, I know you love her and that's why I need to know what just happened in here." The slight pressure Chloe puts on her friend, helps her open up.

"I uh, I think I just broke up with her." Aubrey manages to choke out with great difficulty. "What?!" Chloe all but shouts. "What do you mean? You mean the world to her. Why would you do that? Did she say something? Or-"

"Chloe!"

The redhead instantly stops talking and looks down at her feet in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got carried away." She meekly apologizes. "Don't worry about it Chlo. I get it. But there is no way I'm changing my mind."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Chloe takes her best friend's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I get that you're scared about what will happen but you also need to understand that Stacie worries about you too. She loves you so very much, and I haven't seen anyone make you this happy, ever."

Aubrey knows her best friend is right, but yet she still has a very bad feeling about this surgery. "I do understand Chlo. That's why I need to take a step back and figure things out on my own. I don't want to put this pressure on her. I need her to find happiness with someone who can take her on those long walks she loves. The adventures she has been dreaming about. And she can' t do that with a significant other in a wheelchair. We haven't had sex since the accident, and we both know how she is, I can't keep denying this for her."

Chloe listens intently to her best friends words and gently shakes her head. "She would give up sex if it meant being with you, I just hope that you'll be able to see it eventually," Chloe says after a few minutes.

The girls stay quiet. Each thinking of different things. Aubrey about how she would get her stuff out of Stacie's apartment. While Chloe is hoping that Beca's conversation with Stacie has a better outcome than this one.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


End file.
